Hatred is the Strongest Poison
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Spike is kidnapped by someone from Greg's past seeking revenge. Can the team figure it out and rescue both of them in time or will Greg meet his ultimate demise at Spike's hands? CHAP 20 UP NOW
1. Vengence left to Fester

**Title: ****Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Vengeance left to Fester**

**Summary:** Spike is kidnapped by someone from Greg's past seeking revenge. Can the team figure it out and rescue both of them in time or will Greg meet his ultimate demise at Spike's hands?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing from the awesomeness that is Flashpoint, that belongs to CTV, ION, and whoever else (I only own my purchased DVD collection)! Lol Any other OC's are my own and any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidence as I use a random name generator for most of my OC's

**A/N:** Okay so yeah had to take a bit of a break to get caught up on my other stories but am back with the first of a few multi-chapter stories. This one will feature prominently around Spike and Greg with the rest of the team in parts as well. And while this isn't AU, I'm gonna say that it's before Shockwave b/c Spike's dad will be sick but not on death's door – yet. So hope you like it and please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>'We are sorry Bruce <em>_but your application has been denied. This is the third and final attempt. We feel you are just not fit for this role. Thank you but please do not call us again.'_

"Should have been mine…that position should have BEEN MINE!" The long male figure yells at the phone after he had pressed stop on the answering machine. "For ten years I have done everything…EVERYTHING to prove myself! And this…this all I ever hear…you are not qualified, you don't have the skills…you are just NOT…GOOD…ENOUGH!" He finishes with a final shout, hurling the small glass half filled with whiskey from between this thick fingers at the cement wall and watching with twisted delight as it shatters into a myriad of tiny colourful shards on the dirty floor below.

"I am sick…and tired of always being last place…always hearing I'm not good enough…never good enough!" He growls as he storms back to the table he was once sitting at and grabs the nearly drunk bottle of Jack Daniels Black label. He downs a few stinging gulps and then winces as the golden poison dances with his empty stomach.

"I was…am…am brilliant," he slightly slurs his words upon taking another swig. "I could have been the best..damn you SRU!" He grumbles as he takes another swig, this time stumbling in place as his eyes slightly water. He picks up a picture and snarls at it. "Damn you the most. It all started with your rejection…after that NO ONE ELSE WANTED ME!"

He takes another swig of his whiskey, cursing the fact that the bottle was nearly empty and he'd have to venture out among descent people once again to get another. He wasn't fit for society and society really didn't want him among it's more saner members. He was better off in his darkened cave away from anyone normal.

"You ruined my life! Because of you and your…your damn perfection I have been shunned by everyone!"

He takes the last swig if whiskey and then merely tosses the bottle toward the glass remains, watching as it too crashes to the ground below and shatter; laughing at its demise as his dark eyes turn back to the picture in his grasp.

"This last one…that was it…after it I have NOTHING! No more CHANCES LEFT!" He yells, thankful that his only neighbors are those of a four or eight legged variety; his underground lair carefully tucked away beneath the darkness of the city, a place were normal people dare not venture without just or due cause.

"One of them told me it was your fault! YOUR FAULT!" He growls as he looks over at the clock. It was nearly eleven but the place he could get his fix was still open. His mind wasn't thinking straight but he didn't care.

"You…" he pauses to look at the smiling picture of the head of the SRU. "You ruined my life and now…now I'm going to ruin yours!"

With that he hurls the small picture in the wooden frame against the same wall, laughing as it smashes into pieces, the picture to rest in a pool of golden whiskey, distorting the smile and promising pain was on the horizon.

He looks down at another item on the floor a feet from the picture; his old police ID.

"Monty," he whispers his own name in contempt. "He no longer EXISTS!" He shouts before he pushes himself up from his chair and storms for the door, doing the last thing a person with as much alcohol in his system or in his frame of mind should do – drive.

"See you soon Greg."

XXXXXXXX

"I want to thank you again for tonight Greg," Marina Levin mentions warmly as she allows Greg Parker to help her with her coat. "I wasn't sure after Valentines if you thought it was just some post-traumatic infatuation when I showed up at your office."

"Well to be honest part of me did," Greg replies in truth, finishing his sentence with a small smile. "But I am glad you said yes to tonight."

It had been their first official date a few weeks after Greg had helped talk her through one of the most terrifying situations of her life. After their brief coffee outing that night, Greg had confided in Ed and asked what he thought.

_'Well if you really like her ask her out after a few weeks and see if there is still anything there. Give it some time for things to get back to normal.'_

And that is what he had done a few days ago, calling her at work to see if she wanted to try out a new seafood restaurant just opening in North York. Much like himself, Marina Levin was also her team's boss and worked long hours without much of a home life, in many ways they were kindred.

"You could have called sooner and my answer would have been the same," she assures him as they walk toward the front door of the restaurant. "I think sometimes we are so busy taking care of our teams we don't think enough to take care of ourselves. What?" Marina asks with a bright smile as she notices Greg gently chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"Sounds like something I would tell Ed, my team lead and that he'd feed right back to me. But you're right…sometimes we do do that. And to be honest I waited because I wanted to see…well I know that sometimes after a tense situation…"

"Ah feelings might just be generated in the heat of the moment and not real? I must admit that I was riding an adrenaline high when I came to see you that night, but it wasn't false. Just don't wait as long next time when," she winks and his face eases completely.

"I promise I won't."

They reach Greg's car and then head back toward Marina's apartment; Greg's mind now wondering how the night would end. He certainly didn't consider himself a player, so a one night stand was out of the question. But he was fond of Marina and wanted to see her again, how would the evening end?

"You know Scott has a game this Saturday at Centennial Park. The make some of the best hot dogs around," Marina mentions as they near her apartment. She too was attracted to the mild mannered SRU leader and knows inside that Greg had put himself out on a limb, it was her turn to do so as well.

"I love hot dogs. What time?"

"Well I'll be there at noon to help him set up," she mentions. "I know he's only eleven and thinks I cramp his style sometimes but I like to be involved when I can."

"I'll see you there at noon. Well here we are."

"Goodnight Greg," Marina smiles as she leans in a bit closer, planting a kiss on his cheek as she pulls back.

"Goodnight," he answers softly as he watches her leave, his smile remaining long after he had dropped her off and headed for home.

XXXXXXXX

"Mikey…"

"Ma I gotta run. I'll see you for supper," Spike kisses her on the cheek and then hurries for the front door. The night had been another test on his nerves once again, as his father had seen something on the news that he was involved with and wasted no time in reminding him that he was sick and that it would be up to him to take care of his mother.

_'__Michelangelo, when I die it'll be up to you to take care of your mother. If you die because of some job…what will she do then?'_

Not wanting to just sit there and take another guilt trip, he had taken his meal into the living room to watch – whatever was on and then call it an early night, retiring to his room to read a graphic novel; wanting to do anything to allow his mind to escape his current emotional misery.

"Officer Scarlatti," Greg greets him early the next morning. "What brings you in so early?"

"Oh hey boss," Spike answers with a small smile as he shoves his jacket into his locker and then turns to face his boss. "My dad saw the news last night and…well am sure you can guess how well that went."

"Spike you know you can always stay at my place during the week if you want to give yourself a break," Greg suggests. "I have the spare room and no guests."

"Thanks but um…well maybe," Spike shrugs before his expression turns to that of a frown. "I know my dad has a point but…"

"But what Spike?" Greg gently urges.

"Nothin' boss."

"But you also want a life of your own? But if your father dies and you do have that life your mother will be alone and you'll feel resentment?"

"Yeah something like that," Spike sighs as he slumps down onto the middle bench between the lockers.

"Well I can't tell you what to do but I know that your father does love you and wants what's best for you. Right now, it's not what you want but he'll never resent you for wanting to find someone to contemplate a future with."

"I sometimes feel like I let him down."

"Spike, you're one of the best guys I know; trust me your father knows that as well. So how are things going with Sam's sister?"

"Just takin' it slow," Spike nods as he answers. "How about you? Did you uh…have that date last night?"

"Yes I did, with Marina. It was…nice."

"Nice?" Spike arches his brows. "I was warned about using the term 'nice' to describe a date," he finishes and Greg chuckles.

"You been talkin' to Sam again?" Greg counters and Spike nods. "Well it was nice and I had a great time. Her son is playing softball with his little league team this weekend so am going to watch him play."

"The day date," Spike lightly groans.

"The day date and meeting her son. Tough gig all around," Greg slightly smirks. "Might be a hot call."

"Well if you need someone to go Scorpio for you," Spike chuckles back.

Greg looks at his junior team member and smiles before patting his back. "I'll meet you in the gym."

"Kay boss," Spike agrees with a nod as he watches the older man take his leave and then stands up to get changed into something he could work out in. He always felt better after talking to Greg, it was the fatherly concern that his boss made up where his own father fell short.

So with another heavy sigh, Spike finishes changing and then heads into the gym, offering a good morning to his team lead Ed, as he exits the locker rooms. He watches Ed heading into the team meeting room where Greg was and smiles. He sometimes envied the close friendship that Ed and Greg had or that Ed and Wordy had; years of friendship built on trust and mutual admiration. Him and Sam where close but there wasn't a day that had passed since Lew's death where a part of him was missing.

Finally the team gathers to talk about the day and it wasn't long before Winnie's voice was calling out 'team one hot call' and their professional day was officially started. After the trying day comes to a close, Spike once again finds himself standing before his locker with a heavy heart. The day was tense and he wants more than anything to just go home and talk about his day, pour out his heart about the tense situation and just hear some comforting words of support and then get a good nights sleep, knowing his family's support was behind him. But he knows that's not how things will go so once again finds himself sitting all alone in the quiet locker room, facing his empty locker and telling himself it was now okay to remove his finally his magazine smile and just be himself.

"Spike…why are you still here?"

"Don't wanna go home just yet boss," Spike looks up with a small frown. "I know they saw the news – again. So am thinkin' I'll just wait until its late and…"

"Come on, you stay the night with me," Greg insists as he gently takes Spike by the arm and helps him stand up. "At least this way you know whatever you tell me I'm gonna say Spike you did a great job today now get some rest and you will."

Spike looks at Greg and for a moment contemplates just arguing in return that he would have to get home so that his mother wouldn't worry. However, he was a grown man and if he wanted to stay with a friend overnight it was his prerogative. So with a small but affirmative nod, Spike agrees, instantly feeling some of his tension decrease. He gives his mother a quick call and before she can pester him in return, he says he loves her and hangs up.

_"Every night Greg…every night you come home the same time and…" a male voice hisses as he watches from a darkened vehicle across the street. But tonight was different. _

_"Who the hell is that?" He stammers in an angry tone as he watches Greg's car pull up toward the entrance to the underground parking lot, he spies someone else in the front seat and instantly his gaze narrows. _

_"Traitor! Is he your next protégé? Well we'll have to see about that!" He growls as he zooms in on Spike's face and takes a picture before Greg's car turns the corner and disappears from view. _

"Okay so I know you have been here before," Greg mentions to Spike as they enter his quiet apartment. "Guest room is down the hall and bathroom is the second door on your right. I have some leftover pizza and pop. Help yourself."

"Sounds good," Spike replies as he discards his jacket and then follows Greg into the kitchen. He looks at Greg's fridge and smiles at the calendar. Saturday was scribbled with the words 'day date' and circled in red. "The day date…in red."

"Red means important," Greg comments, looking over Spike's shoulder.

"Important," Spike mumbles as his eyes trail down a bit further. "You have the 17th circled, must be important."

"It is," Greg answers with a heavy sigh, forcing Spike to turn to him with a sheepish glance.

"Dean's birthday?" Spike furrows his brow as he asks about Greg's estranged son.

"No it um…it's another date that has special meaning, but not in a good way," Greg's lips exhale heavily as he slightly turns.

"Sorry boss," Spike states with a sorry expression.

"That date belongs to Monty Glennon and it's a ten year anniversary this year."

"Ten years…what happened ten years ago?"

"He…he died. And I was to blame."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you think of the start? Why do you think Monty wants revenge on Greg? Will Spike fall into that revenge plot and how? And how did Monty fool everyone all these years? And what will the first showdown be like? Feedback is crucial everyone so please review to let me know your thoughts and thanks so much in advance.


	2. Past Mistakes – Future Warnings

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Past Mistakes – Future Warnings**

**A/N: **Thanks everyone so much for the amazing and very encouraging reviews for Chapter 1. I do hope you like this chapter just as much.

* * *

><p>Spike hears Greg's words about the death and it being his fault, notices his facial expression change to that of a fake smile and decides not to press it.<p>

"Uh okay…sorry. So um…pizza right."

"It's okay Spike you can ask."

"I didn't mean to start something um…stressful."

"It would still be there whether you mentioned it or not," Greg puts his mind at ease.

"Who was he?"

Greg looks at his younger team mate and sighs heavily before he leans back on the counter and crosses his arms. "Monty Glennon was a profiler, part of a new initiative in a joint venture between violent crimes, guns and gangs and a few other law enforcement agencies. A group of profilers was handpicked specially and I was part of the panel that got to interview and then select them. Monty…" Greg pauses as he picks up his can of pop and heads into the living room with Spike in tow. "He was young and eager but passed all his field tests with amazing results and he showed…showed so much promise, at least to me."

Spike settles back against the fridge searching his mind for any reference to Monty Glennon but finding none. Who was he that Greg couldn't let it go? What did he do?

"I wasn't in a good place at the time and it was um…well a few months before one of the darkest times in my life," Greg stops, his brain recalling just after the whole shooting with Haley's mother and him locking himself in his home for three days and drinking himself into a near coma but thankfully get back on the right track again.

"We thought we were closing in on this serial killer and I thought that Monty could help. I wasn't thinking clearly, was having family troubles and…and I didn't see the warning signs. Others saw but I kept vouching for him – at first. I wanted him there."

_'Parker there have been some concerns over Monty's dealings with fellow officers and those two witnesses.'_

_'Inspector he'll be fine.'_

"Others told me concerns…I didn't want to listen. I wanted to give him a chance."

_'I don't care his sad story Parker, I don't like him on the team. He doesn't listen, he's argumentative and…'_

_'Boss he'll be fine, he's got good instincts and I feel he can help us on this.'_

"I should listened but didn't. Monty of course…he kept playing up to my sense of fairness and friendship toward him."

_'Even if everyone else doesn't believe in me Detective Parker, I know you will. I can always count on you to have my back. I know we are friends and friends never let friends down or take a fall. I'd never let you fall and I know you'll never let me fall. Please…I need this assignment,' _Greg's mind remembers Monty's words from over ten years ago.

"I let him do a test profile for a case and thought he was ready for a major assignment – he wasn't. We went into the field, I had been up for about three days straight with only…well very little good substance in my system and he…he got an officer killed; a rookie. He was put on leave and it was finally decided that he misfired and was cleared of negligence. Reports showed later that it was deliberate as he had a grudge against that officer. It was my call."

"But you didn't know," Spike insists.

"I didn't want to dig deeper when I should have. I see things differently now as leader of my own team but I didn't back then. I wasn't in charge…it was just a bad judgment call."

"What happened?" Spike gently urges.

"Monty was back with the team and again we got a hot call; another killer and he wanted to come into the field for the final showdown. I agreed and again it went south; this time an innocent child died and he was suspended pending review. I was devastated. I had put a lot of time and effort into mentoring him the previous six months and then personally requested him for both jobs where he was responsible for two deaths. Then the whole thing happened with Haley and her mother, Dean was gone and I finally hit rock bottom. I thought everything at the time was my fault and that's all I could see; I didn't want to go on."

"Sorry boss I uh…didn't mean…"

"It's okay Spike, I don't mind talking about it now. Sometimes…it actually helps," Greg replies with a small smile.

"Okay," Spike replies with an uneasy tone. "What happened after that?"

"During those three days I just…I don't know prayer…whatever…something gave me a mental ass kicking and after those three days I got myself back on track. By the time I was back on duty I had gotten my letter from the SRU and was already thinking of leaving; Monty was still on medical leave after he had suffered a complete nervous breakdown. I hadn't given him much thought as I was too focused on getting myself back to where I was before the bottle took over and knew I had to help myself before I could help others. Well about a month later he came to me asking me to take him to the SRU, said he'd be an amazing negotiator and swore to me he'd never let me down again. Said he was cleared for duty and was on medication that would keep the depression at bay. I talked to his doctor; a man by the name of Peter Driscoll and was given the okay to take him back – if I so wanted."

"Did you give him a second chance?"

"At first I wanted to but was reminded by my now superior that he was a loose canon and medication wasn't always reliable in his case…so I just couldn't," Greg shakes his head. "See his symptoms weren't physical as in the case of Wordy so medication…well Spike if it failed in a heated moment and another innocent died – well I just couldn't take the chance. I know none of us are perfect but the SRU demands the best and with the highest hot call rate of any team in the city, Monty Glennon wasn't team one material. Finally his doctor came forward and said he shouldn't work in an area that is such high stress, a beat cop would be best. So I said no. Monty came to confront me and it was a tense verbal standoff for a few hours. We went back and forth but I wouldn't budge. I couldn't. I knew that he needed time and to start with something less intense and I told him I'd give him a recommendation for any precinct of his choice."

"And he freaked?" Spike queries.

"He freaked. Trashed my car, damaged my locker at the precinct, came by the apartment and did some damage. He was a loose canon. See he was diagnosed with Schizophrenia but his brother, Peter Driscoll who was a doctor and had done him a favor by hiding his records because Monty had pictures of his brother with a minor in a sexual position and threatened to ruin his medical career by making them public. But those records about his real mental state would have discounted Monty right from the start."

"His own brother? Driscoll? Half brother?"

"No full blood. Monty changed his name so that he wouldn't be seen as having some kind of favoritism from his brother as it was his brother that worked with all the officers, clearing them for duty and such."

"What happened to his brother?"

"Monty killed him when he found out that his brother was forced by a court order that I requested to open all his medical records."

"I don't understand…what else did you suspect?"

"At first I thought it was just frustration over not being accepted but in the days that followed he showed signs that were more than worrisome. So I started to dig deeper. What I found was scary indeed. He hadn't done well on his police entrance exams, was passed over at first and a bunch of other stuff. The only reason he made the profiling team was because of his brother and another official that was later terminated after taking bribes. But his brother had lied so he was now under investigation. Monty didn't like that and again he freaked; but this time he kept his destructive behavior to himself, or at least away from me. I learned later what he did. So when I and another officer were on our way to arrest to his brother Peter he got wind and we arrived there just as Monty had finished the um…well cutting up his brother."

"What?" Spike asks in shock.

"My partner and I pursued until Monty led us into a chemical factory. Shots were fired; both of us trading bullets until all was quiet. Monty had taken refuge in a small windowless room but he was surrounded; no way out. I told him to drop his weapon and come out. When he remerged I saw that he had to large bloody holes in his chest and his gun was still in his hands. He was finished."

_'You killed my brother Greg! And you killed me! You ruined my life…made me believe in myself…'_

_'Monty drop the gun and let me help you.'_

_'Like you did…at the inquisition? You…said I was…unfit for duty!'_

_'That was…Monty just drop the gun and let me help you…please. Don't let it end this way. I can help you.'_

_'You want to help me?'_

_'I do.'_

_'Then remember the day you killed me!'_

"I remember yelling at him as he fired off one more shot. I ducked and a few seconds later when I stood up, he had lit himself on fire and was lying on the ground laughing. I looked for something, anything to put the fire out with but there was nothing; yelling at anyone to come and help me…but there was no help; my partner and I were helpless to do anything but watch. A few barrels of gasoline beside the door then blew and he was gone. They needed dental records later to ID him. But he was right…I never forgot that day."

"Greg you are not responsible for his death; he is."

"The few years that followed I kept telling myself that maybe if I had been in the right place at that time I could have gotten him the help he needed; given him the proper attention…something and he would have been alive today."

"Greg…"

"I know Spike."

Spike looks at Greg and frowns. In reality there was nothing he could say to bring Monty back from the dead or take away the guilt that his boss and friend was carrying. Greg looks at Spike and smiles. "I'm okay…just had to get that out."

"Where is his brother now?"

"Hung himself in jail after the pictures were made public. Just a sad story all around and most of it could have been prevented. So each year am reminded by Monty's death to look a bit deeper at myself and look a little more closely at my team to make sure that I am not missing anything that should be dealt with before disaster happens."

"Do you um…think that my home stress affects my job?"

"Spike I would tell you if it did. You are okay," Greg pats him on the back. "One of the best."

"Kay thanks," Spike offers a small smile.

"Okay enough heavy talk for today," Greg mentions as he pulls out the remote. "Unless you want to?"

"You know…suddenly my day doesn't seem that tense," Spike smirks and Greg just shakes his head.

"Well glad I could help," Greg turns on the TV. "Let's see what's on? Okay…you pick."

"Do you get the comedy channel?"

"I sure do."

Greg flips to the station and then settles back in his chair to try to unwind a little bit more. He hadn't expected to unburden so much to Spike but was thankful for the listening ear and few words of encouragement and sympathy that Spike had offered in return. Monty's mental condition could have been properly treated and his life could have been spared if he had been even close to the man he had worked into today. That was one past mistake he'd always have to live with; but it was in the past and he had too much to live for now to ever want to crawl back down that hole; good friends, a great job and a new start with an amazing woman.

"Well goodnight," Spike mentions in a sleepy tone about an hour later.

"Goodnight Spike," Greg replies warmly as he watches Spike leave the now quiet living room and disappear down the hall. A few minutes later he hears the water running and about ten minutes after that all was quiet once more. With a heavy sigh, Greg finally pushes himself up from the couch and heads for the kitchen, putting the few dishes away and then heading for his own bedroom.

He pauses to peer into Spike's room, see's his team member sleeping and smiles before he heads for his own bedroom and gently closes the door. The one thing he still feels resentment over is just how great a son Spike is and how little his parents appreciate all he does for his job, his friends and his family. The young man was selfless, how could they not see it and praise him for it? But he had to give Spike credit; it wasn't easy living in that house, never having a moments peace or encouragement when it came to such a life or death profession but each day he would come to work, put on a brave face and give one thousand percent. He was an amazing young man. Monty could have been that – or so he thought at first.

"Sorry…Monty," Greg's lips utter before he gives in to darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"So who are you…another stooge that he'll say he's has faith and trust in and then just hang out TO DRY!" Monty's voice bellows as he plugs his phone in and brings up Spike's picture. He loads it into his computer and then narrows his gaze at Spike's SRU profile as it comes up. "Michelangelo…no wonder you prefer Spike. Stupid name."

"Bomb squad…communications…elec…blah…whatever. I just wanna know if Greg hired you personally!" Monty huffs as he turns away from the computer. Spike wasn't a rookie, just a friend? He had watched over the years how Greg never allowed himself to get close to anyone, having only the occasional date here and there.

"Well he's gonna flip on you also Spike. You'll do something stupid and he'll turn his back and hang you out to dry!" Monty's utters with disdain as he prints out Spike's picture and puts it on his wall, casually stuck into the middle of the paper SRU shrine that was the bleak accommodations only visible decorations.

"Our anniversary is coming soon Greg," Monty snickers. "Wonder if you have the same fond memories I do? Watching your expression as you watched…well me burn! Ha! Thought you'd press harder…guess I never meant anything to you afterall! Maybe no one does…does Spike? What does Michelangelo Scarlatti mean to you? Anything…hmmm….maybe I'll just have to find out. I was gonna do something really special for our ten year but maybe…I'll include dear old Spike…would you like that? I think I might…" Monty finishes with a small evil cackle. "You'll always be alone Greg…just like me!"

With that last nefarious thought now dancing around in his twisted mind, Monty wanders over to his small single bed and merely passes out, letting the darkness consume him for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXX

Spike gets up early the next morning and slightly stretches. Greg was right, he had gotten a better night's sleep this past night than he had the few nights previous. Even listening to Greg's tormented story hadn't kept his mind up as it would have if it has been his father's negativity as the last thing he heard before he went to bed.

The apartment was quiet and he didn't want to disturb his boss, so after he had put everything to where it was before, he writes a note and then slips outside, heading to work to get an early work out in before the rest of the team arrives. But he rounds the corner into the gym to see that he wasn't the only one with the same idea.

With a new baby to contend with, Ed wasn't as early as he had been in the past so it was just him and Raf and Sam working out; Jules joining them about give minute later. The team soon starts to talk about things in general, being finally joined by Ed and then Greg.

"Hey thanks again boss for letting me crash last night," Spike tells Greg with a friendly smile.

"Anytime Spike, glad you got some much needed rest. You look as spry as ever," Greg pats him on the back. "Alright team one…" Greg's voice trails off as it was time to get their day officially started.

By the time the day was over it was late and Spike just wanted to go home and unwind. The case was tense but since there was no death, he doubts it'll make the news which is good – one less thing for his parents to stress over.

"Hey you um…gonna be okay tonight? I mean after what you told me last night?" Spike asks Greg in a low tone.

"I'll be fine Spike," Greg smiles. "Think I'll drop by Marina's office and just say 'hey'," Greg replies.

"Hey," Spike grins as he repeats the word. "Maybe I'll call someone also to say…'hey'. Night boss."

"Night Spike."

Spike takes his leave, gets his jacket and heads outside, letting the cool night air awaken his senses for the walk to the parking lot and then the drive home. As was now the custom with their team, Spike's eyes quickly dart around the parking lot in search of something that didn't quite belong before getting into his car. But what he fails to notice is the set of narrowed eyes watching him intently, two fists tightening before one slams on the dashboard of the darkened vehicle. After ten years of rejections and living off mostly powerful medication from another friend of his brother's and alcohol, it didn't take much to set Monty Glennon's mind into a downward spiral.

Fighting fatigue and just overall anxiety, Spike heads for home, not really noticing the car that was a few lengths behind, carefully following his route home and making a note of everything the SRU team member did.

"Nice home Spike," Monty mumbles to himself as he watches Spike enter his home and then disappear. Monty lingers outside until the Scarlatti home is finally dark before leaving his own car and stealthily making his way toward Spike's car.

"Now let's see…" he mutters with a small evil snicker. "Ah yes…perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I know this chappy was heavy background details but wanted to give some more depth to Monty b/c we'll only touch on that from now on but you will learn more of the things he did and how he faked his death and so forth. So I hope you weren't bored by all this but please review and let me know before you go what you thought and stay tuned for more and thanks!


	3. Trouble on the Horizon

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – Trouble on the Horizon**

**A/N: **Hmm so lost close to half my reviewers for chapter 2 – gosh guys sorry about that. So I should take that as a sign to speed up? My apologies if I am boring you but hope you all like this update.

* * *

><p>Spike looks over at his alarm clock and frowns. It was just before five and he had slept a bit longer than expected and really didn't want to get out of bed. His mind had been replaying Greg's story about Monty for the better part of the night. But he couldn't fault his boss as at one time Greg even told him that he at often times missed the warning signs in people because he always choose to see the good or want to see the good.<p>

"Well…at least that was in the past," Spike mumbles as he pushes himself out of bed and hurries to get dressed and out the door. But he was happy that Greg had found Marina as as of late their fearless leader seemed a bit more at peace at the end of a long shift knowing that he had someone that made him happy and he could talk to.

"Gotta find me someone," Spike smirks to himself as he pulls on his jacket and steps outside into the brisk morning air. He heads for his car, not knowing two things; one, he has a silent audience waiting in the shadows and two that he was going to be late for work due to no fault of his own.

Spike gets into his car and starts it up, letting it warm for a few minutes while he checks his phone for any new texts before he puts it down and then pulls away. He turns on the news and heads for the main road, his fingers gently strumming the steering wheel. Greg had told him about going to see Marina and her son's little league game and how he was nervous, but it made him think about asking Natalie to an outdoor concert in the park.

"Why not…maybe she'd say yes..." Spike comments to himself as he turns the corner and then heads down a small hill. However just a he goes to apply the breaks, he finds himself pushing his foot all the way to the floor and nothing happening.

"Uh…what the…hell," Spike states with a bit more panic as he gears down, slowing the vehicle a little but not enough to take his anxiety away.

"Oh…not…good," Spike half shouts as he sees a turn ahead and knows he can't make it at the speed he's going. However, above the radio and his own panicked voice, what Spike fails to pick up is the mocking laughter coming from a car not far behind him – the only two on the road.

"Okay...slow...this is..." is all Spike manages before impact.

_"Hope the airbag works Spike," Monty laughs as he watches Spike's car heading for a cement embankment. _

XXXXXXXX

"Haven't seen an early morning smile like that in a while," Ed comments as he enters the SRU locker room area and sees Greg standing before his locker with a small cryptic smile on his face. "Marina?"

"Just talked over coffee last night," Greg remarks, looking over at his team lead. "Nice to have someone to just talk to at the end of the day."

"Things getting serious?" Ed inquires.

"Could work that way but right now…"

"Right, takin' it slow."

"Ed can you blame me? The last few weren't exactly lifer's and it's hard to invest so much of yourself into a casual fling."

"Casual fling? Boss really?" Sam pipes up as he walks in with a grin on his face. "Damn I gotta get here earlier, I miss all the good gossip," Sam lightly groans and both men just exchange glances and then chuckle.

"No…no casual flings here," Greg quickly corrects as Raf walks into the locker room.

"Casual flings? Greg, really?" Raf arches his brows and a new wave of laugher ensues.

"Thanks Ed," Greg groans as he goes to take his leave.

"Way to go guys," Ed laughs as looks at Sam and Raf and just shakes his head.

"What'd we do?" Sam retorts with mock innocence.

Greg head into the team one meeting room, wanting to finish up the last few notes of his from the night before. He spies Jules heading into her locker room and then looks up at the clock – where was Spike? He was never late, in fact he usually beat everyone else in. With a small uneasy feeling starting to develop in his stomach, he picks up the phone and dials.

"Come on…pick up," Greg comments in a tense tone, drawing a wondering glance from Ed as he was walking by.

"What's up?"

"You talk to Spike this morning? Not like him to be late," Greg answers as he listens to dead rings, willing Spike to pick up the phone.

"No. Maybe he's just…"

"Spike, it's Greg…just wonderin' where you are buddy. Hopefully everything's okay. See you when you get in."

Greg hangs up and then looks up at Ed. "Too early to call his house."

"I'm sure he's just running a bit behind," Ed remarks with a frown.

"Ed, that's not like him…but I'm not going to be overly paranoid – yet."

"Come on…lets hit the gym for a bit and then if he's not here in say twenty minutes then call. I'm sure he's fine," Ed states, not knowing his words were far from the truth.

XXXXXXXX

At the last minute Spike was able to swing his car to the right so that the bulk of the impact was on the right passenger side that was thankfully empty. However, the impact caused him to slam into the steering wheel and his head to bump the front, rendering him unconscious for a little bit and the person responisble to laugh as he films the impact.

_"Hope you have insurance Spike. That impact had to hurt," Monty laughs as he watches from a distance._

Finally Spike starts to come out of his dizzy support, his head pounding and his whole body aching. He had opened a small cut above his left eye and had some blood coming from his nose and a bit from where his teeth bit his lips.

"Ahhhh," a soft moan escapes his lips as his eyes flutter open. Spike waits a few extra seconds for the area around him to stop spinning before he tries to focus on something around him. His fingers fumble frantically with the seatbelt but it was jammed due to impact and he was unable to move from place or find something to cut himself free with.

"Damn it," he painfully curses as he takes a sharp intake of air, his lungs still feeling the painful impact and reminding him he had to just take it easy. Spike looks around, desperate to get the attention of anyone that could come to his aid. He hears his phone ringing and frantically looks around for it, only to see it on the floor and out of reach.

Spike tries to strain his arm, pulling the seal belt off his chest, but leaving it firmly strapped around his waist – he was stuck and the phone would have to remain on the floor while he could only helplessly listen to his boss's futile attempts to reach him. Spike looks around and then sees a set of headlights in his side mirror heading toward him.

"He…" he tries in a louder tone, cursing the fact that the engine wouldn't turn over so he could roll down the window. He kicks at the door, breathing a small sigh of relief when it opens and he's able to call outside. "Help me!" Spike calls, but to no avail; the street at this time was deserted.

He watches the car approaching and starts to wave his left arm, desperately hoping to get their attention so that he can get some help and then the use of a phone. The car slows to a stop and Spike feels himself starting to relax somewhat. Spike watches as the stranger heads toward him, not knowing that this was the very same man who was responsible for his current predicament.

"Hey…are you okay?" Monty asks in fake concern.

"No," Spike lightly coughs. "I'm stuck here…do you have something that I can use to cut the seatbelt? And do you have a phone?"

"Yeah you um…got quite the predicament don't you," Monty remarks in a tone that makes Spike look up in wonder.

"I do. Can you help me?" Spike gently pleads.

"Are you gonna be late for work?" Monty asks smugly, ignorning Spike's frustrated expression.

"My boss is very understanding. Please…do you have a phone?" Spike asks again.

"I'll check…don't go anywhere," Monty snickers, forcing Spike's face to frown. Spike watches Monty head back to his car and closes the door to keep most of the evaporating heat inside. But much to his surprise and then horror, he watches as the stranger gets into his car, starts it up, waves and then literally peels away.

"Are you serious…jerk," Spike groans as he leans his head back on the seat, his body starting to lightly shiver from nerves and pain. "Maybe the team will trace my phone," Spike mumbles to himself as he closes his eyes for a few seconds as the takes another painful breath.

"Come on guys...it's cold here."

XXXXXXXX

"Still nothing? Can you trace his phone?" Sam inquires as the rest of the team hovers in the team one meeting room, listening to empty rings.

"How about the GPS on his car?" Raf wonders.

"Older model, no GPS," Ed answers in haste as he calls Winnie on the headset. "Winnie..."

_"Okay hold on…" Winnie tells them as Greg dials again, letting her use the open number to track. "Found him. He's only a few blocks away and not moving."_

"What?" Jules looks up in surprise. "Where?"

_"Sending the location to Greg's phone now."_

"Guys we might have a situation here," Ed frowns as he looks down at Greg's phone.

"Or it could be a personal stop," Greg suggests with a frown of his own. "Ed, you and Sam go and check it out. Keep me on set just incase it's a call."

"Sam, you're with me. Let's check it out," Ed mentions.

"Copy that," Sam replies as he and Ed hurry out of the room, leaving the rest to ponder the noticeable absence of their friend and fellow team member.

"I hope he's okay," Jules mentions softly.

"Yeah..." Greg huffs. "Me too."

XXXXXXXX

Spike continues in vain to try to get the seat belt unjammed and watches as another person finally stops. He watches an older man get out of his car and slowly walk toward him.

"Help...me!" Spike calls again.

"You okay in there young man?" He asks in concern.

"No Sir…my breaks…failed and I'm stuck. Do you have a knife I can use to cut myself free with?"

"I just might. Hold on."

Spike leans his head back on the seat, hoping for a quick release as the cold was really starting to affect him now. He looks up just as the older man pulls back from his truck with a knife and feels himself breathing a sigh of relief. But just as the man nears, Spike twists his head to the front of the wreck and notices an all too familiar black SUV racing toward him.

"Thanks guys," he whispers just as the man nears, the knife very visible in his grasp. But just as the man nears Spike still trapped in his car, Ed and Sam both jump out with their guns drawn.

"Put down the knife!" Ed demands, startling the older man and forcing him to look up in shock, his arms instantly dropping to his sides.

"Spike!" Sam calls as he hurries around to Spike's side.

"I was only trying to…"

"Drop the knife - now," Ed demands once more in a firm tone, his gun still trained on the older man.

"Drop it," Sam echoes as he reaches the front of the car, the right side still firmly jammed into the cement bulk head.

"Sam…he's trying to help," Spike calls out weakly.

"He wanted a knife," the older man replies, still fixed in place and looking at a very daunting Ed with a frightened expression.

"Spike?"

"Ed it's okay…I need a knife to get myself out and I asked him to get it. He's only trying to help. I swear," Spike utters in haste.

"Sorry Sir," Ed quickly apologizes as he lowers his weapon and heads toward them.

"I guess you can't trust anyone today," the older man huffs as he hands the knife to Ed. "I just got here."

"Spike, you okay buddy?" Ed inquires as he hands the knife to Sam to get Spike out as he calls Greg.

"Hold on I got you," Sam tells Spike.

_"A car accident…is he okay?" Greg wonders. _

"Spike appears to be okay," Ed replies.

"Car's wrecked," Spike groans as he waits for Sam to get him out while Ed finishes up with Greg.

_"Take him to the hospital and then if he's okay come back here. He'll be in the truck today," Greg suggests before he hangs up._

"I just came down here, saw an arm waving and stopped. Not too sure why I stopped as it's not safe these days," the older man tells Ed.

"I'm glad you did," Spike smiles up at the older man.

"Did you see it happen?" Ed asks.

"No," the older man answers in haste.

"Sir are you..."

"No Ed he didn't," Spike answers for the older man, understanding his friends concern. "I was alone…breaks failed," he lightly huffs as Sam helps him out of the car.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Sam suggests.

"No, I'm okay."

"You could have broken ribs and internal bleeding. Going to the hospital isn't a request," Ed counters with a milder tone. "Greg's orders," he gently smirks. "Tow truck's on it's way."

Sam and Spike head back to the truck while Ed lingers outside with the older man until the tow truck arrives and then gets back into the warm cabin of the SUV.

"Spike said some guy stopped, came to help and then just took off."

"What?" Ed looks into the back at Spike as Sam heads for the hospital.

"Yeah some jerk," Spike groans as he sends a quick text to Greg.

_'Just glad you're okay buddy. I'd send you home but I know you'd never stay so truck duty for you; that is if nothing's broken. See you soon. Greg'_

As suspected, the x-rays came back showing only bruising but nothing broken and Spike was cleared for light duty if he wanted.

"Spike I don't mind you taking the day," Greg tells him after Spike, Sam and Ed had returned back to SRU headquarters.

"The longer I can delay telling my parents the better," Spike lightly smiles. "Besides, I don't mind truck duty," he chuckles. "Who else is as qualified as me?"

"Good point," Greg agrees just as a hot call comes in. "You can practice those skills right now."

With a small painful grunt, Spike pushes himself up from the chair and hurries to get ready for the job at hand. But while he is gearing up and then on the drive there, his mind keeps showing him the face of the man that stopped, laughed at his helpless predicament about an hour earlier and then took off; leaving him alone and stuck.

They arrive at the scene and Spike listens to Greg and Ed talking about how best to approach the tense situation at hand.

"Okay lets end this peacefully," Greg mentions as he looks over at Spike.

Spike's eyes scan the crowd standing around the small storefront. But just as he's about to pull his eyes away, he fixes on one face – one he's seen before.

_The guy from earlier…from the accident? Here? Really? Or am I just seeing things?_

"Not possible," Spike mumbles, drawing Greg's immediate attention.

"What's not possible Spike? You don't like our solution?"

"No…boss sorry," Spike answers in haste, allowing Greg to gesture to Ed and Sam to get moving with their assigned tasks.

"What is it then…you look…spooked."

"I think I'm just…it's nothing."

"Spike, what is it?" Greg presses. "Is it about this call?"

"No. I think I saw the guy from earlier this morning."

"The one that stopped and then just drove off? Where?" Greg asks in haste.

Spike turns back to the crowd, the face, that of Monty Glennon now gone from view.

"I um…nowhere. I coulda swore that…"

"Could be just your mind playing a few tricks. You sure you up for this? Because I can…"

"Yeah…yes boss, I am," Spike answers with a firmer conviction.

"Okay lets get into the truck and see what we can find on our guy," Greg answers as he pats Spike on the back.

Monty watches with narrowed eyes and tight fists. _Damn you, _he curses Spike in his mind. Monty had expected Greg to send Spike home for the day as he had done with him so many years back. _So I guess that wasn't a strong enough deterrent. Well no matter…I can fix that. _

Monty's gaze remains on the truck a bit longer before he turns and disappears back into the crowd before getting into his car and driving away; a new plan starting to form. _Dear Greg…so Spike being late is no problem I see…I wonder how you'd feel if he didn't show up at all!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay so Monty is gonna up the stakes as the anniversary date nears. Think Greg will make any kind of connection before Spike is kidnapped? Or will it be a too little too late? Hope you are all still liking this and please review. Thanks so much as your feedback lets Alice know at what pace to set the story!


	4. Closer to Naught

**Title: ****Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**C****hapter 4 – Closer to Naught**

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! They inspired me to write faster (remember more reviews = faster updates) :D Hope you all like this and thanks so much! Alice is ecstatic!

* * *

><p>The call was tense but Greg was more than thankful that his team was able to get it resolved at least somewhat peacefully in shorter time than expected and as he glances over at Spike, he's almost thankful it wasn't a bomb call as he can tell something is bothering his stoic tech expert, but what? The accident was unnerving to say the least, but Spike had been through tenser situations and never seemed as 'spooked' as he does now. What else happened when he was trapped in that car? Was it just the guy that offered help, laughed and then left? Or was something else perhaps said? A threat? To Spike? But why?<p>

"So call went okay today right?" Greg asks in a quiet tone as him and Spike head back in one of the black SUV's to SRU headquarters.

"Yeah…we saved the guy," Spike looks over with a small smile.

"Spike…"

"I'm fine," Spike tries to assure Greg, but the tell-tale frown betrays his false expression and the older man is quick to jump on it.

"How ya feelin'?" Greg inquires in concern. "Come on Spike, talk to me."

"My chest and neck are still a bit sore but its to be expected right?" Spike answers with a small frown before he turns away, casting his dark eyes out the window before him.

"After how you described the accident, yes to be expected. And I'm sure that guy coming up and giving you a false sense of help and then leaving couldn't have been easy either."

"That really surprised me," Spike sighs. "I mean he could see I wasn't joking and that I needed help…there was no one around," Spike finishes with a groan. "Now I gotta tell my parents about the car. One more thing for my dad to be happy about," Spike finishes in sarcasm.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?"

"Thanks but um…well I gotta face them sometime right?" Spike counters. "Just never had that happen before you know? I mean someone acting that way…at an accident? Leaving to get help is one thing but um…" Spike stops and offers a sheepish glance.

"What?"

"Am I rambling?"

"No more so than usual," Greg answers with an easy smile. "You know you don't have to tell your parents everything…some details you can leave out."

"Yeah…I know," Spike agrees as they reach home base. "Okay boss I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah I'll take a cab. I'll be fine but um…okay see you tomorrow okay?"

"Spike what is it?"

"It's nothing…really. Am glad it's almost the weekend."

"Yeah me too buddy, one more day to go. Okay see you tomorrow."

Greg watches Spike leave and then turns to see Ed watching him. "What?"

"I know that look. What's goin' on?"

"I just worry about what Spike's parents are gonna say when he tells them. Hopefully he'll leave out certain details…"

"Like the guy that showed up to help and then left?" Ed counters, getting a nod from Greg. "The guy was a jerk. Spike will be fine. Will you?"

"I'll be fine. Okay Eddie, time to call it a day."

"You heading over to see Marina?"

"I am," Greg answers with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah…goodnight."

Greg takes his leave, his mind still wondering about Spike and the accident. Despite the guy was a jerk, Ed had described Spike's pitiful condition and while there were hardened people in the world, Spike was the most inoffensive person he knows, leaving him like that was beyond cold, it was cruel. A faint memory from the past tries to sneak its way into his mind but Greg quickly dismisses the thought as foolish. _Monty is dead…it just seems to be familiar because the anniversary of his death is approaching, _he tries to reason with himself as he heads for his own car in the underground parking lot.

Greg feels his tension starting to ease a little as he approaches Marina's place of employment, mentally thankful for the peace of mind even her presence seems to exude over him after a stressful day. One of the things he values most about Marina is the fact she's not in the 'biz'; so talk of shop doesn't usually revolve around police stand-offs and near death situations. She was able to take his mind away from his job and focus on something other than his own troubles. It was welcomed and refreshing. He nears her office and hears her melodious laughter and can't help but smile in spite of the tense day he had just endured.

Marina looks up to see Greg hovering in the doorway to her office and offers him a bright smile. It had been too long since a man had that effect on her, even just a warm smile from him was enough to set her heart aflutter; the growing look of love in his eyes. And of course the spontaneous gesture of him just dropping by was enough to further cement him in her heart.

"Debbie, I gotta run…we'll talk dress disasters later," she winks at Greg as she finishes her call.

"A slip showing?" Greg smiles as he sits down before her desk.

"Underwear," Marina confesses. "And no it wasn't mine thankfully. How are you? You seem…stressed. Rougher day than normal?"

"Call was…well was the call. A standoff but we ended it peacefully…no it was Spike."

"Ah your brilliant bomb technician and computer geek," Marina gently teases. "What happened?" She quickly asks in a serious tone. "Was he injured?"

"He was in a car accident on the way to work today. He's okay, a little roughed up and sore but nothing too major. But it was…well there was this guy that stopped to at first offer help and then Spike said he kinda laughed at him, faked like he was going to get something to help with and then took off."

"What? How horrible," Marina softly acknowledges. "And this is the young man that has the troubles at home right?"

"Yeah don't want to know how that's gonna go," Greg huffs. "But enough about that," he pauses with a strained tone.

"Greg I don't mind talking about it if you want to."

"I know."

"What is it? Something else...I can tell."

"No…just remembering painful things from the past."

"You have too many of those painful reminders, time to make some newer happier ones. Do you like sushi?"

"Will it be cooked?" Greg asks in mock concern, causing Marina to lightly laugh; her eyes sparkling.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do," Greg concedes. "Just lead the way."

Marina willingly takes his arm as they head for the door and then outside. But as much as Greg tells himself to concentrate on the amazing woman he's with he can't help but wonder how Spike's conversation with his parents was going.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm done talking about this," Spike sighs.

"How do you know it wasn't some crazy person with a grudge that you help arrest that's now come back for revenge?"

"Ma, you've been watching too many made for TV cop movies. It was an accident, plain and simple. Nothing more," Spike groans as he throws his hands up in the air and just shakes his head. For the past half hour, since he got home, all he's had to listen to is a full frontal verbal assault from his parents about why this happened. Sure his mother had given him a hug and made sure he was okay when he first walked in the door, but after his father said it could be targeted it wasn't long before his mother chimed in.

"Okay so if no one objects, I'm gonna head upstairs and get some _real _rest," Spike just shakes his head, wanting to escape before the brow beating turned into another guilt trip about him finding new and less dangerous work.

But just before he can get undressed to take a shower, his cell rings and he's quick to answer. "Hey Tony, how's the car?"

_"Hey Spike…well um I got good news and bad."_

"Okay good news first," Spike answers in haste.

_"I got all the parts in stock I need to fix and can probably have it back to you in a few days, including the body work."_

"That's great. And the um…bad news?"

_"The brakes…man it looks like they were cut – deliberately."_

"What? Are you sure?" Spike asks, immediatly sitting upright on his bed.

_"__Yeah. I checked a bunch of stuff and then I got Andy here to double check – you know just to be sure and all and yeah…it looks like there was a small cut made and if left overnight the brake fluid wouda drained and you goin' down that hill…"_

"Made…me…crash," Spike utters slowly as he sinks down onto his bed. "Cut…deliberately."

_"__Sorry. I know it's kinda sucky news but I had to tell you. We checked around the compartment for anything that you know…might have fallen off that we could give to you to you know…run tests or whatever it is you guys do in your evidence lab…but um…nothin'. Just a simple precision cut. It's odd though."_

"Odd. Why?"

_"__Well if it was a grudge thing then why make the cut so obvious? Anyhoo I'll leave that for you to ponder. Sorry buddy. I'll call you when she's all done."_

"Yeah…thanks."

Spike hangs up and then stares at Tony's blinking number for what seems like an eternity before the small electrical device finally finds its way onto his shelf. _Deliberately cut…why so obvious? _Spike looks at the time and frowns, it was too late to cut into Ed's family time and Greg was with Marina. It wasn't that it couldn't wait until morning, but he hates the fact that it's now eating way at him. Sleep wasn't going to be restful at all.

Wishing that his body would actually cooperate in going for a jog, he can't fault himself for wanting to do nothing more than just have a shower and lay down. Tonight he had more than expected to come home and listen to another round of his parents disapproval for his line of work; but that he could usually just shrug off as if it were nothing. This now was eating away at him. _A grudge? _But who…he had assisted on so many arrests but it was either Greg's or Ed's name in the paper, Sam's when it was his turn on scorpio. But not his name at least not recently…what could he have done recently to incur this kind of wrath? If the cement barricade wasn't there the accident could have claimed his life. Was that what was intended?

"Who could it be?" Spike mumbles to himself as he heads into the bathroom to have a warm shower and calm his nerves. He looks at the dark bruise from the seatbelt and steering wheel on his smooth chest and frowns. His mind then thinks back to the dark eyed stranger that left him helplessly trapped in the wrecked car.

"Snap out of it Spike," he tells himself as he turns on the hot water. "That wasn't the guy…he was just…some jerk. Tomorrow everything will be back to…normal," he finishes with a heavy sigh as he steps under the hot water.

XXXXXXXX

"Well dear Spike hope the trip to the mechanic's won't cost you too much!" Monty laughs as he slowly paces his small dimly lit lair. He had seen Greg heading for his car alone and just assumed he would be heading home and so did the same; not seeing that Greg was heading for Marina's and thus giving him another target he could use against Greg – Spike, in a few days would bear the brunt of his revenge-fueled anger.

Monty slowly wanders into his dingy bathroom and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He looks at the set of false teeth in his mouth and snickers.

"You never did look beneath the surface did you Greg...always face value with you...seeing the good. Bah!" Monty huffs as he pulls out the top set of false teeth to clean them. When he had planned his own death, he wasn't sure which teeth they would use so aside from leaving a few of his own, he had the majority pulled and a new nearly complete set put back into his mouth. His jaw was never really the same but then he didn't care; at the time all he could see was hatred and revenge.

He finishes splashing cold water onto his face but when he stands back up another reflection is looking back; a familiar face from the past. A face he caused the terrible demise of.

"Ahhh!" Monty gasps as the face changes from that of a normal man to a burned mass and then fades. "Damn you Dylan!" He curses as his fist slams into the wall and then pulls back with a pulsating painful vibe. He rubs his fist in his palm as he heads out of the bathroom and into his small dingy living room. But instead of settling into his usual chair to watch whatever drivel was on TV, he heads toward a small dark corner and then peers into a cell-like room, no windows, one small light bulb and bars blocking off a small part of the room. The area before was used to house large animals as part of the whole structure but it was perfect for his revenge scheme.

"I hope you like your new room Spike," Monty offers with an evil cackle as he slams the door to the dark tomb-like room shut. "Course you won't be here that long to get really cozy…only long enough," his voice trails off as he heads for his small kitchen.

But it wasn't just a simple beating that he has in mind for Spike, Spike was to be the instrument he uses to cause Greg's death. "I want your demise to be as memorable as mine for those closest to you…those forced to watch your death as you were forced to watch mine!" Monty shouts, his anger easily surging.

Monty takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut before his pounds his fist on the table once more and then slowly opens his eyes and looks to his right. He grabs the nearby flask and smiles.

"I heard you went sober Greg…that's to bad…really...really to bad," Monty grins as he takes another swig and then puts the flask down on the counter.

"Wonder what your friends might think if they found something in your locker they shouldn't," he muses in a deep tone as he glances over toward the stolen janitorial gear and fake facial apparel he would be using next. "I'll keep you distracted on one thing and then you'll be too busy to worry about dear Spike going missing until it's too late."

Monty walks over to his table and picks up a small newspaper clipping with a picture of Greg and Spike it in after Spike had cleanly diffused a bomb in a very public setting that would have done major damage. "You don't deserve any happiness," he growls at Greg's mild smiling face.

"I suffered for ten YEARS!" Monty shouts before he slams the picture back down on the table and then lets his fingers trail over a small syringe. "Now it's your turn…now…its your…turn."

XXXXXXXX

"Ah Spike…you being in this early is much more like it," Greg comments early the following day. "But you look tired."

"I am…didn't um sleep that well," Spike frowns.

"Parents were relieved and then jumped right into the whole you need a safer profession argument."

"Like clockwork," Spike groans. "I don't really want to work out right now but didn't want to be there when…Tony called and said my brake line was deliberately cut," Spike rattles in haste, quickly veering from one sentence to another.

"What?" Greg asks in shock as he gently takes Spike to a more private area. "Okay slow down. What else did he say?"

"Said it was obvious and asked if I had any recent enemies. Boss I didn't…"

"Spike, before we get all panicky, did he find anything that…"

"No," Spike interrupts again. "He found nothing that could be used as evidence or whatever…just said it was cut, possibly the night before, the fluid was mostly drained and that it took a hill for it to run dry and um…boss what if I put the team in danger or something?" Spike asks in panic.

"Okay anything recent that you might have just brushed off as an angry passerby? A possible threat from a call? Anything?"

"Nothing boss. I haven't even been late on a movie rental," Spike gently jokes before his smile turns back to a frown. "What do I do?"

Greg looks at Spike in concern. He could see the worry and fright behind the chocolate brown orbs and couldn't fault Spike for being scared in the least. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared for him. But he wasn't about to blow something out of proportion if there was no real threat.

"Okay best case, it's a case of mistaken identity."

"Worst case, I'm dead?" Spike groans.

"Okay before we get to that, let's not panic just yet okay. You said you park your car on the street right? Maybe it was…"

"Boss…"

"Spike, I'm not trying to make light of this in any way, however, I don't want you off your game if it could be nothing."

"And the team?"

"We'll tell them because I think that when we go to our next call, having them alert to something can only help us and keep us all ready just in case."

"Right and if it is nothing, then they'll be possibly distracted and it'll be my fault," Spike moans as he just exhales heavily and looks back at Greg with a frown. "What do I do?"

"We talk to the team and decide together," Greg assures him. "Then we'll go from there. If you want the day off, I can get…"

"No…I can't just go home and do nothing," Spike shakes his head in haste.

"You can always go to my place and relax if you want," Greg suggests.

"Nothing there that I might um…"

"Marina had her son last night so she couldn't stay over," Greg answers with a smile.

"Thanks boss but um…I gotta work. I gotta keep my mind busy okay? Please…"

"Spike, it's your call," Greg tells him in truth. "Unless your work is affected then it's mine. Come on lets get set up for the day. I need some help in inventory."

"Counting guns…that I can do," Spike smiles as they head for the weapons lock-up. "How was dinner last night."

"Sushi," Greg sighs.

"And?"

"Raw fish? Spike do I strike you as a raw fish kinda guy?" Greg chuckles.

"Did you give in?"

"All she has to do is smile and I give in," Greg retorts with a grin. "Actually it wasn't that bad. Okay…"

Spike and Greg work on the inventory until the team comes and then it was a team meeting, Greg wanting to tell the team what Spike had told him and let them decide. Everyone of course was concerned but they also agreed that to bench Spike might be what the person was wanting and they'd just be extra careful. But they also agreed it could be nothing and then it was Spike's call.

"I don't want to go home," Spike looks at Ed for confirmation.

"Okay. But if you see anyone or get wind of something about to happen no matter how small you think it is, you better tell us. I won't jeopardize the team because you think it's nothing or can handle it on your own and it turns out to be something."

"Fair enough," Spike agrees.

"Okay team…" Greg starts only to have Winnie make the famous 'hot call' announcement and it was business as usual. The team hurries to get fully dressed in their gear and out the door, no one noticing the cleverly disguised janitor slowly pushing his supply cart toward the team one locker rooms.

"Morning," he smiles at Winnie from behind his fake mustache and goatee.

"Morning," Winnie answers back. "Any word on Carlos' return?"

"He's working on getting a more moveable cast," Monty replies slowly, looking at the young woman with a placid expression. "Maybe a few days."

"Right," she nods, unaware that the man before her had not only stolen the ID of the man he was subbing for but had also rendered him unable to work – permanently. His body would be found a few days from now when the SRU team would be distracted with more important matters – like a missing team member.

Monty heads into the locker room and pulls out a small device and starts to examine the lockers until he finds the one that belongs to Greg. He looks at the lock and frowns. It would be more of a challenge and time wasn't on his side. He pulls out a large key ring and smiles. _Maybe this putz was useful after all, I might not need to break the lock, _he grins as he pulls out a small master key.

He then retrieves the little flask and places it in Greg's locker and closes the door, thankful that the gloves he is wearing will hide any fingerprints.

"Now Greg…how about a call to your boss…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So hope you are still liking it. Yes Monty is evil and twisted and a bit deranged but then that's what Alice likes best lol so am going with it. Think he'll be able to make the plant in Greg's locker? Who will find it and what will happen to Greg? And what about the foreboding snippet about Spike's future with Monty? Hope you are liking the Greg/Marina growing relationship as well as the Greg/Spike parts. More to come so please review and thanks so much!


	5. Frustrations Run High

**Title: ****Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 5 – Frustrations Run High**

* * *

><p>"You're more tense as of late. What's goin' on?" Ed asks in a lower tone as the team finally disperses, Sam going with SIU and the rest back to home base to wrap up the call and the day.<p>

Greg looks at Ed with a frown before rubbing his face with his hands and offering a heavy sigh. "Old demons nothing more."

"Those old demons nearly got Jules killed today," Ed reminds him with a heavy frown. "You were totally off your game today. Remember the times I was? You had me in that truck, not out there calling the shots."

"I shoulda put you in charge today Eddie, I get that okay?" Greg counters as his phone rings. He looks down at the name on the display '_Norm Holleran' _and then back up at Ed.

"Who?"

"Holleran," Greg huffs as we go to answer. "Yes Sir," Greg talks into the phone while Ed hangs back, the lone SRU SUV waiting for them.

_"__I need to see you as soon as you get back."_

"What's goin' on?"

_"Just don't stop for coffee," Holleran __states firmly before he hangs up._

"What was that all about?" Ed queries as they finally get into the SUV and head back to home back.

"No idea. Probably wants his turn at mentally kicking my ass," Greg retorts.

"I can't help but worry. The team was at risk for a few seconds," Ed argues in his defense. "I'm sure it's nothin'."

"Hope so."

"Greg what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Eddie you don't tell me all the things about your past…"

"You make me when it affects my present work performance," Ed reminds him. "If it's no big deal it'll stay with me."

"It was over ten years ago…from another life. It's an anniversary and some old demons, that's all. Come Monday it'll be okay," Greg resigns, looking over at Ed with a glance that begged for him not to press it further.

"Ah," Ed simply nods and then looks away. He was aware of the _other life _Greg was referring to from over ten years ago but since it involved something very painful and personal it wasn't his to press further. If that was indeed the anniversary he was currently agitated over then he hopes the weekend will help to push those demons back so that he could come back in on Monday and be back to his normal self.

"So where are you meeting Holleran?" Ed asks as they stop off the elevator.

"Apparently right here," Greg frowns as they head toward Winnie's desk and see Greg's direct superior waiting with a terse expression.

"Shall we go in the team meeting room?"

"No, just follow me. You too Lane," Holleran directs, forcing both Ed and Greg to exchange glances.

"Me, Sir?"

"You heard me."

"Right," Ed replies with a frown as they follow Holleran toward the quiet locker room.

"Norm, what's going on?" Greg asks in wonder as the three of them enter the quiet space.

"Where were you last night Greg?"

"I was out," Greg answers with a frown as he looks at Ed who merely shrugs.

"Alone?"

"No. What's going on?"

"I got a call this morning from someone that said you roughed them up last night and you smelt intoxicated. Said you were acting drunk and then picked a fight for no reason."

"What?" Both Greg and Ed ask as once.

"That's not possible," Greg insists. "I know the calls as of late have been stressful and all but…"

"The caller also said they saw you take a drink from a flask before heading into work this morning."

"Sir that is not possible."

"Right well then you won't mind opening your locker for me then."

"Not at all," Greg remarks in haste as he quickly pulls out the small key and opens his lock. Much to his shock, and pushing aside a stifled gasp from both his team lead and direct superior, he eyes the silver flask on the top of his locker and simply shakes his head. "Sir this isn't mine," Greg turns back in frustration.

"I ask again, where were you last night?"

"I was at the Tokyo Sushi House with a friend."

"A friend?"

"A friend outside of work. What time was the complaint made?"

"9:05pm."

"Sir I can guarantee that I was well into my late night raw fish snack at that time. Where did this _alleged _assault take place?" Greg asks with growing agitation. Course Greg couldn't have known that it was Monty, but Monty also didn't realize that Greg had a solid alibi – that knowledge would only serve to fuel his anger. "I know the area well because it's close to home but I wasn't near there at the time."

"Do you have a receipt or something?"

"I do," Greg huffs as he reaches for his wallet, Ed watching in stunned silence. Greg shows the VISA slip that corroborates his very credible alibi and watches his boss, his mind, meanwhile, racing with wonder. _Who would blame me? And why?_

"Sir there were other people in the restaurant if you need to…"

"And the flask?"

"Dust it for prints, I didn't touch it," Greg offers in defense. "I think you know my um…" Greg pauses and glances over at Ed.

"Sir do I have to be here for this? I'm due at home," Ed quickly pipes up.

"You can go Lane. You've seen what I needed you to see."

"And what's that Sir? Greg Parker hasn't…"

"Thank you Lane, that'll be all."

"Sir..."

"Goodnight Ed," Holleran emphasises once more.

"See you tomorrow," Ed nods to Greg before he heads for his own locker to get changed and leave. _What is going on? Someone is framing Greg? But why? Who? And the same day we are told about Spike's accident evidence?_

"Norm I haven't touched a drop in ten years. I have had my ups and downs as you know but never once I have I crawled back to…to that. I don't know why the call came in but I wasn't there last night and I didn't take even one sip this morning and that isn't mine."

"So someone is setting you up and just happened to break into your locker and plant this?" Holleran asks incredulously. "Greg, come on. Who and why?"

"I don't know the why…who? Who has keys to the lock because if you look at it it's perfect. It wasn't picked or broken and it wasn't me."

"Maintenance? You saying that someone on the maintenance crew wants to frame you? That's pretty personal knowledge Greg. They picked the one thing that could get you automatically suspended, drinking on the job."

"Sir I WASN…" Greg stops when he looks up and see Ed quickly flash him a warning glare. "I wasn't drinking," his voice quickly drops. "Call maintenance and start there."

"I will. I guess it's a good thing it's almost the weekend. You wait on me until further notice."

"But Sir…"

"That's final Parker," Holleran warns as he turns and heads for Winnie's desk.

"Greg, what's goin' on? First Spike and then you?" Ed asks as he comes back into the now quiet room.

"Someone could be targeting the team. Come on…we hafta talk about this as a group," Greg turns and heads out of the room with Ed in tow, the flask now bagged for evidence along with Greg's lock; Holleran wanting to dust for prints just in case.

Greg talks to the team, telling them about his frame-up coming so close on Spike's forced car accident. After giving them all a few more warnings and then wrapping the call, the team disperses, leaving Spike and Greg behind in the quiet room.

"Boss um…you okay? I mean I know it brings up painful memories, especially after all you told me," Spike states softly.

"Yeah Spike, I'm okay," Greg answers less than truthfully. "How you holdin' up?"

"A bit sore but um…am okay. I'd offer for you to stay with me but then my place isn't exactly stress free either," Spike frowns. "Good thing you were with Marina last night."

"Yeah…good thing. How were your parents with the car?"

"I told them the mafia was targeting me because of a money laundering scheme gone bad and it stopped them wondering about my work," Spike chuckles before he frowns again. "Think they'll um be okay?"

"I hope it doesn't extend to family or…friends," Greg adds. "My door is always open Spike and you know where the spare bedroom is."

"I can come by later?" Spike shrugs.

"Just some rest okay," Greg pats him on the back. "Tomorrow is Friday and if we can get through that we'll have the weekend."

"And what about you? Will Holleran tell you…anything?"

"He has to," Greg nods. "I'll be okay. Thanks."

Greg and Spike part ways and Greg walks to his car, slamming his open palm onto the hood in frustration, not realizing of the set of delighted eyes or twisted lips watching in glee.

"Ah rough day Greg? Yeah pretty much sucks to be you right about now! Hope you enjoy your suspension! Guess I'll be seeing someone else in your place tomorrow," Monty snickers as he follows after Greg at a discreet distance. But Monty wasn't counting on Greg having a solid alibi nor was he counting on anyone checking into the janitor's whereabouts that fast.

As Greg heads for home, his mind ponders who could be behind the recent team targets and who would be next and how they could protect themselves, especially when they were so out in the open on a daily basis.

"Awww home alone," Monty jeers as he watches Greg pull into the parking lot. But his smile quickly fades when he sees a cab stop and Spike get out. "Damn! You again Spike! Greg's special little friend!" Monty pounds his fist on the dash board. "Your end can't come quick enough…" he growls as he takes a deep breath. "Okay just relax," he commands himself as he pulls away. "Spike will die but first…first I need him to help me make Greg suffer before he too dies."

With a small bout of lingering laughter hanging in the air outside his car, Monty speeds away to his underground lair, doing a few more checks before his plan to kidnap Spike would go into motion in less than forty-eight hours.

"Spike?" Greg asks in surprise as he pulls the door open and stares at the younger man with a friendly smile. "What's goin' on buddy? Everything okay?"

"Mob story didn't work," Spike slightly snickers. "I um…are you okay? I mean I know about the drinking stuff and I just wanted…"

"To make sure I wasn't tempted?" Greg winks and Spike's frown fades. "Spike I have faced a lot tenser situations with Dean and his mother than this in the past few years. This makes me angry…not tempted."

"Any calls yet?"

"Holleran left a message and said that my alibi checked out," Greg groans. "Yeah he actually called the sushi restaurant," he huffs, shaking his head as they both head in to the kitchen. "And he's now trying to track down the janitor to see if his keys were missing or taken…or whatever."

"Wow," Spike whispers. "Well if you're okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Well it's um…not exactly like I could tell my parents it was deliberate right? They'd freak and probably move back to Italy just to spite me," he sighs. "I told them I was staying at Sam's tonight. I wish I could tell them."

"Spare them the mental grief for now Spike," Greg advises. "Since I don't have leftover sushi," Greg pauses as he pulls open the fridge and then stops.

"Boss what is it?"

"Just thinking about the call Holleran told me about. It's near a store I go to for groceries so it's not completely out in left field that I wouldn't be near there, just I wasn't last night."

"So whoever this is, might not know about Marina?" Spike correctly guesses. "Otherwise why frame you on a night he knew you'd be out."

"And that's a good thing this person doesn't know," Greg nods as his phone rings. "Holleran," he groans as he goes to answer. "Evening Sir."

_"Okay got good news and bad. Found the janitor, Carlos Ramirez. He has a broken leg and said he called for a substitute janitor and that's who he gave his master set of keys to."_

"Great so you talk to this other guy and see…"

_"This other guy. A Richard Newell…Greg he's dead and his keys, outfit and supplies were all missing. Ugly death too, looks like he was beaten to death and just left for dead."_

"Beaten to death?" Greg frowns, forcing Spike to look up in shock. "Did he um…have a family?"

_"__No he…lives alone," Holleran sighs. "Okay I have handed this over to the RCMP to deal with. But have you received any threats of any kind as of late?"_

"No Sir, I haven't," Greg answers in truth as he slumps down into a nearby kitchen chair. "Have you checked security footage at work?"

_"They're doing that now."_

"So about tomorrow…"

_"You'll be leading your team as usual. Just keep your phone handy."_

"Will do."

"So you're not suspended?" Spike queries in haste.

"I know Holleran is quick to jump on the discipline train at times, and this was very out of the blue and if I didn't have a credible alibi then things might have turned out differently," Greg explains as he folds his hands on the table. "And I know things will be tense for everyone because of this underlying threat but maybe it was just a few stupid pranks and that'll be it."

"Do you um…believe that?" Spike dares to ask. "You know that they are just pranks?"

"No Spike, I don't," Greg confesses as he leans back in his chair and looks at Spike with a mournful expression. "I just hope this was it. Maybe when they see that we weren't rattled by this and then they'll tire of it sooner rather than later. I'm not trying to make light of your concerns…"

"But you don't want me dwelling on them either?" Spike remarks as he glances toward the fridge. "Got any pasta?"

"Spike you don't have to cook," Greg smiles.

"How about in a box?"

"Okay…I think I have that," Greg pushes himself up from the table and heads for the cupboard, puling out a box of store-bought pasta and allowing Spike to take over; the two of them making small talk about the news and the rest of the days events, not wanting to bring up the tension filled subject of Greg's past problems with alcohol and what other personal knowledge the unseen stalker might actually have.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Monty arrives outside Greg's apartment and watches with a narrowed gaze as Greg's car pulls out of the parking lot with Spike as the passenger.

"Enjoy your friendship Greg, he'll be dead soon," Monty hisses as he starts his car and slowly follows after them toward SRU home base. "You're lucky you never got married again," Monty utters fatefully. "This way only a few saps will miss you and then they'll go back to their real lives!"

Monty stops the car as he watches Greg's car enter the SRU underground parking lot and frowns. "I guess you just get to take it easy today," Monty snickers. "I mean they're not exactly going to allow a drunk to call the shots!" He laughs meanly as he picks up his small cup of coffee. "I wonder what you'll do with all your free time?"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey boss," Ed greets Greg and Spike, taking Greg aside and letting Spike head for the locker rooms to get changed. "So what happened?"

"The sub janitor that had the master set of keys was found um…murdered. Beaten to death. Didn't really appear to be much of a robbery, as only the keys, his janitor's outfit and the cleaning supplies were taken. Holleran texted me this morning, looks like it was a surprise attack. If I didn't have that alibi then we might not have looked sooner."

"Greg, who could be doing this?" Ed asks directly.

"I don't know Eddie, but someone with a personal grudge enough to kill."

"Does Spike know?"

"He knows most of what we know. But after the accident and knowing what his parents are like I don't want to play that up too much," Greg sighs. "He knows," he resigns. "How could he not put two and two together like us."

"And the um…flask?"

"No prints and the one partial that was on there has some tape residue around the edges."

"Someone's doing a lot of work to frame you," Ed notes. "Any word on the security tapes from in here?"

"So far the guy kept his face down and all they know is he looks middle aged, dark hair could be white. No visible, tattoos, markings or piercings. Oh and he wore gloves."

"Right, could be anyone," Ed groans. "And the guy who made the claim?"

"Fake number so no one to call back and nothing to prove it happened."

"Okay so now what?"

"Well its out of our hands right now. I've been told to keep my phone handy but to try to go about business as usual."

"And what happens if you get a call mid talks with…"

"We'll play it by ear Eddie."

"Boss…"

"We do have Jules for a reason," Greg smirks. "Come on, living in fear is something we can't do because that's what this clown wants from us. Holleran hasn't pulled me so I'm going to take that leap of faith and work with it – for now. I won't cave into these petty games. That's all I can do right?"

"Right," Ed sighs, knowing there was little more he could say. Greg would put Jules as lead negotiator today all they could do is pray this was settled very soon.

XXXXXXXX

Monty settles back into his chair but it's not long before he hears the familiar sirens heading out from inside the garage and watches intently. But upon seeing Greg's face in the front seat beside his team lead, Ed Lane, his curses once more.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't work today! You're suspended! For drinking on the job! Is your boss a complete idi…" Monty pauses mid-sentence as a feeling of dread starts to cover him. "Wait a damn minute. If you're on the job either they didn't take my call seriously or…or you had an alibi or…or this world is full of idiots and they found the damn body!" He growls as he peels away from the curb and races toward the home of Richard Newell, the now dead patsy he was hoping would buy him some time so that he could kidnap Spike and leave Greg to deal with his work issues until he was ready.

"Okay so fine…so you had an alibi. Damn you Greg! I'll bet it was your little bomb friend," Monty grumbles as he stops the car a few houses down and watches the police activity around Newell's small house. "I guess I get my new roomie a day earlier," Monty sighs as he pulls away. "Well Spike, you'll just have to make due," Monty laughs as he disappears around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So Monty's plan is backfiring and he's going to get angry and act. So watch out Spike. When will the team notice and what is Monty's plan for Spike? Please reveiw before you go so that I know your thoughts and that you are still with me and liking it and thanks so much!|"


	6. Taken!

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 6 – Taken!**

* * *

><p>"Okay thanks…" Greg sighs as he hangs up his phone and then looks at Ed with a deep frown.<p>

"What did they find?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary; whoever this guy was knew what he was doing and didn't leave anything behind," Greg explains with a heavy sigh.

"And the description Winnie gave? Anything on that yet?"

"Nothing confirmed. Could be anyone. I mean the mustache and goatee could have been fake as well as the glasses and blue eyes," Greg answers with a tight jaw. "Anything out of the ordinary out there?" Greg motions with his head to the crime scene behind them; Spike now walking up to them from behind the command truck.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Ed answers in truth. "Maybe this guy just wanted you suspended and then gave up when he saw it didn't work?"

"Or maybe he's just waiting," Greg replies as Spike stops by them. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope," Spike tells them both. "That's good right?"

"Yeah…" Greg pauses as he looks over at Ed who merely nods and then turns back to Spike, "that's good. Alright the case is over, the suspect is in jail and it's time to head back, debrief and then head for home and just enjoy the weekend."

"Copy that," Ed smiles as he turns and heads toward Sam and Jules.

"Any plans?" Greg asks Spike as they head back to the truck.

"I was gonna see what Sam's sister was up to tomorrow night but other than that I think just restin' or um you know do laundry," Spike finishes with a smirk.

"Laundry?" Greg smiles over at Spike. "Doesn't your mother have that under lock and key?"

"She…sure does," Spike agrees with a long exhale that concludes with a small laugh. "What about you? You…still going to Marina's son's baseball game after the um…well the stuff with the locker and all?"

"I don't know Spike. I don't want to involve anyone else if I can help it until we know for sure what we are dealing with. If it had just been the substitute janitor that was murdered and that was it, I'd tell her and be done with it. But this…"

"She doesn't know about your past?"

"She knows I don't drink because she asked the night of our first official date," Greg answers as his mind recalls the happy event and he can't help but smile. "She's a strong woman and I admire that about her but…but if this is a grudge against the team and there is the possibility that it could extend to…"

"But what if this person already knows about our…families?" Spike frowns.

"And I know and don't tell her and then something happens," Greg huffs. "I'd never forgive myself and I have enough to contend with right now. We'll see. I'll stop by later and see how she is and then…go from there," Greg finishes.

"Can't believe he'd just walk right into SRU headquarters…you know talk to Winnie and do all that," Spike ponders as he looks out the window. "It's um…kinda unnerving."

"That's what he wants. He wants his arrogance to rattle us all and wonder what he can do next."

"But that'll keep us on guard right?"

"What's that line Ed always likes to hand out?"

"Another one?" Spike laughs. "Don't go down any dark alley's alone?"

"That's the one," Greg nods. "Just keep your wits about you and it'll be okay. I mean it's been a quiet day for you right?"

"Yeah nothing missing, no strange phone calls…maybe my car was just a mistaken identity," Spike shrugs as they head into the SRU building. "I pick it up tomorrow so am happy about that."

"You still trying to sell the mob story to your mom?" Greg asks with a slight smirk.

"I told her it was Al Capone's nephew," Spike retorts with a chuckle. "She said I need more sleep," he then concludes with a frown.

"You'll get that tonight," Greg pats Spike on the back.

"And what about you? I mean the anniversary you were talking about…Monty's death is coming next week."

"I am prepared for that," Greg assures Spike with a nod.

"Really?"

"You trying to negotiate me Spike?" Greg counters with a wink and Spike's face slightly warms.

"No um…"

"Spike, I'll be fine but thanks for the concern. Ten years…it's a big one but I do plan to keep myself busy that day. Unlike the past few years when I was alone for that day I won't be this time and that um…well that knowledge is actually making that day seem less daunting."

"She's good for you…Marina," Spike comments. "You smile just mentioning her name."

"Come on, let's finish up here and call it a day."

"Sounds good to me," Spike agrees as they both head into the team one meeting room to discuss the call and then head for home. Greg collects all the last comments, says goodbye to the team and then leans back in his chair in the quiet room, pondering the call and his actions as he has done with every single call since he's taken over Team One. Greg leans forward on the table, resting his head in his hands and allowing his mind to drift back to Monty's final moments and he feels his whole body starting to tense.

"Thinking about me?" A soft voice whispers into Greg's ear as delicate fingers cover his eyes.

"Actually…yes," Greg confesses as his hands cover Marina's and give them a warm squeeze.

"Good," she answers as she slowly sits down beside him. "Tough day?"

"Yeah. This is a nice surprise."

"Well figured you couldn't have all the fun coming to my place of work," Marina smiles in reply. But when she sees Greg offer her a tight lipped fake smile in return, she slightly cocks her head to the side and frowns. "But…you didn't want me to come?"

"No…no sorry if I gave off that impression," Greg huffs as he leans forward, his hands still holding hers, forcing warmth to surge between them. He looks at her for a few minutes before his heart rushes words without checking with his brain first. "Do you want to stay the night?"

Marina looks at Greg and slightly sits back, their hands still attached. "I would love to say yes but…I don't want to be your…"

"Comfort sex?" Greg's face slightly blushes as Marina nods in agreement. "Ok-ay. No...I don't want that either and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. It's been a um…a rough few days."

"Sushi withdrawals?"

"I guess…" Greg pauses as he gives her a small frown. "I should be upfront so that when I say I might not be able to come tomorrow you'll know why."

"Ok-ay," Marina states as she slowly pulls back, forcing Greg to instantly regret his tone. "Greg what is it? If you want to pull back then...I'll under..."

"No…our substitute janitor was killed, the RCMP violent crimes unit is looking into it right now. His keys and supplies were stolen and a call was made to my boss saying that I was drinking on the job and someone planted a flask in my locker."

"What?" Marina asks in shock. "Greg…who…are you okay? What?" She lightly rambles in confusion, causing Greg to take a deep breath and then continue.

"We don't yet know if the two are related as no one saw the flask planted and there are no camera's in our locker rooms for well…obvious reasons. It could be a prank but…"

"After what you told me about um…well your personal history…"

"Marina…"

"Greg I'm not afraid of you," she tells him in kind.

"I am," Greg whispers in remorse.

"Don't be afraid. Wanting to get to someone…falling um…in love means taking the good with the bad…" she stops her nervous ramble and then looks up in uncertainty.

"What?" Greg asks with an instant smile. "Really?"

"I know it's soon…probably too soon to admit…that but..." is all she gets out before Greg leans in and plants a brief but warm kiss on her lips and then pulls back.

"Not too soon if we both feel the same way," he whispers tenderly and her face cracks into a warm grin. "But part of loving someone is wanting to keep them safe and I don't know what this will lead to if anything."

"Greg, I'm not afraid," Marina insists. "Of your past or this…whatever this might turn out to be."

"I am," Greg looks down and then slowly stands up and walks a few feet, making Marina swivel in her chair and watch him in interest. "I can't tell you to go to the park, check it out for anyone out of the ordinary while I wait in the truck in case I need to either make an arrest or just come and enjoy the day if no one shows up."

"Would Sophie do that for Ed?"

"Marina…" Greg turns back to her with a small smile.

"Would she?"

"She would but…"

"I'm not afraid Greg," Marina tries to explain as she stands up and heads over to Greg, standing inches apart. "I was the one standing before an obsessed employee with a gun to my head and you helped me…let me help you now okay? If that taught me anything it's time is too short too worry about what-if's. I'll get there…check it out. The same people come every game so spotting someone who doesn't belong should be easy…"

"Marina…"

"Shhh," Marina puts her finger to his lips and smiles. "I want to do this. I'm not afraid. I want you to believe that."

"How did I ever find you?" Greg lightly teases.

"Someone dialed 9-11," Marina winks and then smiles as well. "Please say yes."

"I think I already did," Greg confesses as he leans in and plants a discreet kiss on her cheek. "I gotta keep the phone handy but…but why don't we go to my place, you can help me burn dinner and then we'll talk about tomorrow."

"Dinner is going to be perfect," Marina insists as she loops her arm in Greg's as they head for the exit door. "Because I'm going to make it. I'll let you take care of dessert."

XXXXXXXX

"Yes ma I get the car back tomorrow," Spike huffs as he looks from his mother back down to his meal.

"If you had a normal job…"

"It's not the job...it's not the job," Spike answers in a calm tone before he picks up his plate and then heads into the living room to finish the rest of his meal – alone. He thinks about Greg and how happy he was in just mentioning Marina's name and finds himself wondering if he'd ever find that. Sure Natalie was beautiful and fun but she just lacked that 'thing' that made his whole core happy with anticipation. Would he ever find that? He glances over at his phone on the small table beside the couch and smiles; she was here now and was a friend. Maybe that was all he needed to take his mind off this present predicament?

He calls Natalie but learns that she's busy with a girlfriend, going to see a movie; but she did ask if he wants to go. Spike mulls over in his mind but after the trying week, the last thing he really wants is another person asking a bunch of questions he doesn't have the patience to answer, so he politely declines and asks about Saturday night?

_"Yeah you know I have an apartment to look at tomorrow about dinner time. You um wanna come?"_

"That would be great. I'll pick you up at say six?"

_"It's a date," Natalie answers and Spike can only smile. _The conversation continues for a big longer and by the time Spike hangs up, his mind is clearer and mode a bit better.

"Goodnight ma," Spike kisses his mother on the cheek as and then gives her a hug.

"That girl…she makes you happy," his mother's hand rests on his cheek. "Why didn't you go out with her?"

"I am tomorrow," Spike tells her with a smile before he heads up to his room. After a brief shower, Spike slumps down into his bed, willing his mind to try to shut off and get some sleep; but it's to no avail. All he can think about is who had cut the brake line in his car and gone through all the trouble to kill the substitute janitor and frame Greg with something so personal.

Greg had not told him all the things that Monty had done that he had uncovered but the more he thought about it, the faster he found himself at his computer and logging into the SRU personnel files.

"Monty…Glennon," Spike mumbles to himself as he starts his search for Greg's fallen nemesis. He finds a few files, but most are locked. It wasn't like there was an open case that he could reference or use to get the files unlocked so he had to make due with the few tidbits that he had on the screen before him.

"So he…wow…this guy's…hardcore...evil..." Spike's voice trails off as he reads one incident report that Greg had to sign off on. It was a report against Monty that he used excessive force in an arrest and when his partner made the complaint Monty went off on him as well. The other officer brought personal charges against Monty and then…

"What the hell?" Spike stops as he reads the next citation. There was nothing after that but there really needen't be in his mind. The next day the officer who had made the complaint was in a car accident where it was determined that his brake lines were cut and the officer was delayed for work. The officer said that he saw Monty stop and come to offer help, make a snide comment and then speed away.

"But that…" Spike thinks back to his own accident and frowns. "Spike, that's not possible," he chastises himself as he quickly closes the computer and leans back, rubbing his face and then looking at the clock with a frown – it was late and he was tired. So telling himself that Monty is dead, Spike heads back to his bed and tries to get some much needed sleep.

However, he would ask Greg on Monday if there perhaps were anyone they fingered as a copycat that might want to come back and keep Monty's memory alive? Despite the long week and stressful situations, Spike didn't have to wonder if he'd be able to fall asleep, he was quickly whisked away into dream world as soon as his eyes were closed; not giving another thought to the man that would soon be turn his life into a living nightmare.

XXXXXXXX

"Well Spike I'm sure it lacks some of the current comforts you are used to but I think you'll be able to make due," Monty grins at the home built contraption now sitting in the middle of the small cell like room that would soon be Spike's tormented prison.

"Now to see what else you've been up to," Monty turns off the light, leaving the device to bath in an eerie glow coming from a small window slit, his mind already filling with the helpless pleas of his soon to be captive. His lips twist with evil delight as he spies the small syringe beside the two lap top computers that he sits down at.

"Okay and…lets see who Spike calls…ah just last night," Monty looks at the number and traces it before he starts to search the calendar on Spike's phone.

"A date…aww how sweet," Monty snides angrily. "To look at an apartment? Gee Spike what a romantic," he groans as he prepares the text that he'll send to Natalie after he's kidnapped his target. "However, this works out better than I could have expected…a date. So your parents will think you're there and she'll think you're at home…loser."

After preparing a small message, Monty shuts down his two machines and then heads into the dingy kitchen, flipping open a frozen microwave dinner and popping it into the still working oven above the stove. He pours himself a glass of whisky and then raises a glass to a picture of Greg and Spike side by side on the wall.

"The end is near – for both of you," he grins before taking a hearty gulp.

XXXXXXXX

"What a wonderful way to wake up," Marina whispers as she opens her eyes and looks up at Greg with a warm smile; the two of them still in a semi-naked state under the covers mid-Saturday morning. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you," Greg smiles down at the woman in his arms, planting a warm kiss on her forehead as golden tresses spill around his bare skin, teasing it with some early morning shiver bumps. "About today…"

"I thought we had that planned."

"I still worry," Greg confesses with a frown. "Scott is only a kid and…" Greg pauses, referring to Marina's son.

"He won't know a thing. Besides maybe I'll tell him I'm on a secret spy mission, he'll get a kick outta that," she answers warmly. "Your team still goes out in public with their families and from what I hear, function quite normally."

"That…they do. Okay so how about since you made dinner, which by the way was amazing thank you," Greg warmly praises, "I'll make the best western style omelet you've ever had."

"Ah so you can do more than boil water."

"Shh don't tell anyone," Greg winks and Marina's smile grows. They linger together a bit longer before it was time to get up and then get breakfast done, both of them working in the kitchen together, talking about the news headlines, drinking their coffee, enjoying the sun coming in the windows and not realizing their lives were about to turn upside down only a few hours from now.

"Okay so you ready to go?" Greg asks Marina a few hours later, about an hour before lunch.

"Yes Sir, I am," she smiles walking up to him. "I'm glad you said yes."

"Me too."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay ma I'm going to get my car and then head to the mall to get a few things and then um…"

"You have a date?" Spike's mother asks with a knowing smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Mikey it's been a bit since a young woman has brought that smile to your face. Enjoy my son," she gives him a hug; an almost telltale parting embrace to her only son.

"I um…might not be home tonight."

"Give me the details tomorrow," she winks, forcing his face to slightly warm but his head to nod in agreement.

Spike heads outside, briskly walking toward the bus stop, smiling at the sun and wondering where he should take Natalie for dinner after they finish checking out her new apartment. As he gets onto the bus, his mind now wonders about what he had found out last night. Was there perhaps someone wanting to copy Monty's style inside the SRU? Or was it just a very odd coincidence? He tells himself the latter as the former would mean that maybe there were other things they really had to be wary of and that was worrisome.

But just as he was about to get to his mechanic's he gets a text from Natalie and quickly opens it; not realizing that it was a text from his would be kidnapper.

_'Spike, I'm at the mall, can you meet me here. My dang car broke down. Am in the second level parking lot. 2G.'_

Spike quickly texts back saying that he was about to pick up his own car and he would see her soon, hang tough and not to buy too much. With a smile Spike heads into his mechanic, his mind not even aware of his own impending doom.

"Hey Michelangelo," Spike's very Italian mechanic Tony greets him with a grin.

"Hey Tony," Spike answers back. "So um…what's the damage?"

"Just the brake line repair. You…found out who did this?"

"No and nothing's happened since, think it might be a case of mistaken identity."

"Well let's hope so. So any plans for today?"

"Got a date," Spike grins.

"With that blond hottie? Sam's sister right?"

"I tell you too much," Spike chuckles.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tony winks as Spike signs the VISA slip.

"I'll try," Spike replies as he takes the keys and then heads for his car. As soon as he gets inside, his mind flashes images of himself stuck and the rude stranger walking up to him. Holleran had asked for the description from his run in but they were different men; no one aware it was the same man with two very clever disguises.

Spike waves at Tony as he heads out of the garage and then heads for Queen street and then to the mall; his mind too preoccupied to actually call Natalie to let her know he was on his way, the call that might have actually averted disaster. Spike pulls into the parking lot and then slowly drives around until he finds the area and then spies the lone car where Natalie said it would be.

Spike parks beside her car and gets out, peering inside and seeing some bags and then pulling back with a smile.

"Natalie?" He calls out softly as he sees a man approaching him. But just as the man gets closer he notices two things that immediately make his stomach tighten, the man is the same one that had left him at the scene a few days earlier and he has a gun, pointed right at him.

"Hello Spike," the stranger greets with a slick expression.

"You? What to do you want?"

"Turn around…"

"Look if this about my car…you can have it."

"Turn around please and don't make a fuss or I'll shoot you right here."

"But…"

"I said…do it now or I will shoot."

"What…do you want?" Spike asks with a deep frown, his hands not moving but his mind racing with fear and wonder.

"I said…" Monty hisses as he stands only a few feet away. "Turn around," he demands as he quickly cocks the trigger.

"Okay…okay just hold on. Do you want money?" Spike tries in haste as Monty shoves him up against Natalie's car, holding him trapped against it as he pushes the gun into Spike's cheek.

"No," Monty's whiskey laden breath forces Spike's nostrils to flare.

"I can give you money…whatever I have."

"I don't want your money or your damn car!"

"What um…do you want?"

"I want…you," Monty whispers, forcing Spike's panic to skyrocket. But before Spike can make even one countermove, Monty plunges the small needle into his neck and then slightly pulls back, shoving the gun into his jacket pocket while Spike's body starts to instantly feel the ill effects of the fast acting drugs.

"What…did…" is all he manages as his core enflames and the area around him starts to spin, small dark circles forming before his eyes. His vision blurs as he feels his wrists being pulled behind his back and then fastened with a plastic zip-tie.

"He…l...p," is all he manages before his whole frame goes limp in his captor's grasp.

"Oh I'm sorry Spike," Monty chides as he fastens a piece of tape over his lips and then drags him to his own waiting vehicle and stuffs him into the truck, closing the lid and laughing as he gets back inside. "Help…is - never coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well you knew it was coming right…so what do you think Monty's plan for Spike is and when will the team notice their other team member is missing? Will it be too late for Spike or Greg? I hope you are still liking it and please review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. All's Fair in Love and War

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 7 – All's Fair in Love and War**

* * *

><p>Of course the car wasn't Natalie's, only a rouse that Monty used to lure Spike to the perfect spot, an area where there were no security camera's to watch the kidnapping in progress.<p>

"Hope the ride isn't too uncomfortable," Monty snickers, his eyes glancing momentarily back at the trunk as he casually drives for the underground parking exit, once again careful to make sure his face wasn't seen by any security camera's. But since he also knows he cannot control all the camera's outside such as traffic camera's, he had put on another clever disguise, one that wouldn't render his true identity until he wanted that to be known. That time was coming.

"Ahh sorry about that Spike," Monty smirks as the car hits a bump, forcing his captive in the trunk to shift positions.

Spike's mind in the meantime was frantically trying to pull itself from it's drugged stupor, the small bump helping to jog his groggy frame. Spike's brain replays the last few moments as he had stopped beside what he thought was Natalie's car and was then approached by the same man at the accident scene.

His eyes try to flicker open as he sees the man pull a gun, cock it and then force him to turn around. His heart rate rises and breathing increases as he feels the needle being stuck into his neck and then his wrists bound and then…darkness!

Spike's weary eyes quickly snap open and immediately he senses something is very wrong. _HELP…ME! _He tries to call in vain, the thick tape of course over his mouth keeping his calls for help silent and pointless. Spike's fingers frantically feel for the instrument keeping his wrists tightly bound behind his back and his lips offer another futile curse as they feel the edging of the hard plastic zip-tie and he slumps back for a few seconds, his body starting to overheat.

_HELP ME! _Spike tries again, kicking at the sides of the trunk as best he can. But the space he was in is small and he didn't exactly have much room to move around in effectively much less do anything of value to make it known to the outside world that he is trapped inside.

Monty hears the fuss in the truck and laughs as he turns the radio volume up, the bass on high so Spike's pounding was muffled even more to those on either side of him stopped at the light.

_No…this can't be…_Spike's mind stammers in a panic as he hears the sound volume being turned up, lessening his chances of being heard.

_Help me! _Spike tries once more, coughing into the gag and feeling his lungs and throat starting to burn from dry dust. He blinks his eyes and then tries to focus his brain on any outside noises he can use to try to pinpoint his location or intended destination.

But all that is offered from the outside world is the normal sounds of everyday traffic, muffled of course by plan of the madman in the front seat.

What does he want? Who is he? What's his real intent? Where are we going? Is this a personal grudge or am I going to be used as a pawn against the team? So many questions race through his mind but none more so than 'why'. _Who the hell is this guy? Why was I kidnapped? Why? _Spike wonders as he tries again to find something…anything for his fingers to use to try to cut the plastic bindings and escape at the first opportunity.

"Oh don't worry Spike, we'll be stopping soon enough," Monty mumbles to himself as they finally head out of the downtown core, the road leading them toward a more lonely part of town where most descent people dare not go, much less frequent or want to call home.

Spike leans his sweaty head back down on the darkened interior of the car, his lungs begging for a mouthful of fresh air and his brain once again cursing the futility of his muffled calls for help. But he wasn't about to give up – to do so could ultimately mean his death and that wasn't an option.

But just as Spike is able to twist his body around so that his fingers were able to latch onto something jagged, he feels the car starting to slow and his panic instantly skyrockets. What was he to face now? And who really is the madman that has kidnapped him?

XXXXXXXX

Greg watches Marina as they pull up to the park and marvels at her calm exterior demeanour. He had misjudged her right from the start, and part of him still wonders if she'll still be around as she starts to discover more about his somewhat jaded past. He had only shared with her that he used to be an alcoholic and lost his son due to his own misgivings. But he never divulged many details and some of those would be hard to keep from her as their romantic bond continued to grow.

He had gotten past the whole stress-infatuation, hero-worship complex that follows survivors and their crisis helpers to where he believed that when he finally asked her out, it was with the intention of getting to know her without the whole traumatic incident hanging over their heads.

As they near the park and he brings the truck to a stop, he once again has to remind himself that she genuinely is interested in him and wants to help; to be a part of his world, good and bad, just as he has offered for her.

"Hey…you still with me?" Marina asks with a bright smile, pulling Greg's mind back to reality and his eyes to really focus on her.

"And glad to be here," Greg answers in truth, his mind only delighting in the moment and not knowing that at the very second he was happy, his friend and junior team member was in extreme danger. "You sure you still want to do this?"

"It's actually kinda fun," Marina confesses in haste. "Trust me I work in a boring office where the most exciting thing to happen is the photocopier breaking down and the wrong repair man being called in. I really don't mind. But you have to promise me that when I am out there in the field, you won't be tempted by those cupcakes."

"I have to tell you that they smell amazing and it will be pretty tough," Greg replies with a backward glance to the brightly frosted treats on the backseat. "I do get one right?"

"As many as you want, that is if you like them."

"Oh I'm sure I will," Greg looks back with a warm gaze. "Remember to just act natural."

"Copy that," Marina answers with a wink and Greg softly chuckles as he shakes his head.

He watches her get out and casually head for a small gathering of adults, just glancing around in a normal fashion as she approaches the group, but forcing Greg to watch in fascination. She had some similarities to other women he had dated; shared custody of her son, a busy mom and working professional, similar interests to movies, books and sports as him, but she had so much more to offer than the ones in the past.

_Maybe you are just more interested in her than the ones in the past, _his brain correctly reasons. And that would be true. Something about Marina was infectious. Maybe it was her brush with death, that, as she explains forced her to see that life is far too short to worry about sticky protocol and professional behaviour. If you want something – go for it. And she was, now it was his turn. She stirred a fire in him and that was worth more than he could express verbally.

Greg's phone rings, instantly pulling his thoughts back to reality as he quickly answers it.

_"Nothing out of the ordinary here," Marina's tells him._

"See you in two. Shall I bring the cupcakes?"

_"You don't mind?" Marina asks in surprise. _

"Not at all."

_"Okay then, all of them," she teases before she hangs up. _

"Yeah all of them…" Greg sigh as he looks at the tempting little goodies just looking up at him with innocent smiley faces painted on them in candy frosting. "I think there are some back at the apartment," he muses as he slowly gets out, gathers the tray from the backseat and then heads toward the waiting group.

Around his team, she was the outsider, the one who had to prove herself to his friends to be accepted. Now it was his turn and he hates to be on the hot-seat. But as he nears and sees the friendly glances and her loving expression, he tells himself it's worth the mental anguish and pushes ahead.

"Hi…I'm Tom, Joe's father."

"Greg. I'm…with Marina."

"Ah great. Scott's on the same team as Joe…" Tom's voice trails off, his calm and welcoming tone putting Greg at ease. And soon he was flanked by two other dads, one a step-parent in training like him, until Marina had finished up with the food prep and joined him. _I think today's going to be a good day, _Greg's mind smiles.

XXXXXXXX

However, the opposite was about to happen for Spike as his nightmare slowly starts to unfold even further; his day not about to get better. He hears whistling outside the now still car and tries to position himself with his feet up so that he can try to at least kick at his attacker and maybe, just maybe get himself a chance to get away.

That idea was short lived as he watches the trunk slowly open and his kidnapper emerge with a mean looking tire-iron in his hands.

"You kick me and I will break both your knees," Monty warns and Spike's body instantly recoils – his plan was moot. "Better," Monty growls as he narrows his gaze down at Spike. "I hope the ride was okay."

_Is this guy nuts? The ride sucked! Let me GO! _Spike tries to mumble in vain.

"Yeah sorry I don't care about that," Monty huffs as he grabs Spike by the arm and then tries to drag him out of the trunk. Spike's body tries to rebel, wanting to stall as long as possible. But a heavy fist to his side, causing his body to momentarily go limp in his captor's grasp, allowing Monty to get him to the edge of the trunk and merely allowing him to land on his stomach on the hard ground.

Spike's eyes water as he rapidly blinks away dust from the floor, before he quickly looks around to take stock of his surroundings.

"You are never leaving here alive and no one is going to find you," Monty taunts, hovering over Spike's bound and slightly writhing frame at his feet on the cold cement floor. "No one comes here and no one will care to look for you UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE!" Monty shouts down at Spike, making the captive SRU member stop his movements instantly.

Monty pulls back, his brain yelling at him not to lose his cool just yet – he needs Spike alive for this whole twisted plan to work.

"You're right…you're right…" he gently pounds his head, showing Spike signs of a rapidly waning mental state and dual-personality traits. "I will listen…you're right," Monty sighs as he turns back to Spike. "You are a real pain in my ass you know!"

Spike twists his head and looks up at Monty with a heavily furrowed brow. _What? I don't even know you!_

"Have to be all nice and friendly! Well I HATE YOU FOR THAT!" Monty shouts before he kicks Spike in the side, forcing Spike's body to recoil in pain and his eyes to squeeze shut.

"But that's okay," Monty calms down again, switching between hot and cold in mere seconds. "I am going to remedy that for myself and you….and Greg."

_What the hell? Greg? _Spike's eyes glance back up at his vile captor. _Who the hell are you? And what do you want with Greg?_

"Okay so I guess I should apologize for not showing you your new room first off," Monty growls as he tosses the tire iron to the floor, Spike's external expression wincing with the heavy clatter on the floor. Monty grabs his gun and then aims it at Spike's head, cocking the trigger. "You will cooperate or I will shoot you, somewhere non life threatening of course, but if you try to do something stupid like escape, I will make you very…very sorry. That is not a threat - it's a promise."

Despite the warning, Spike reminds himself that if he sees an escape opportunity to take it and worry about personal physical consequences later. Chances are this guy isn't a dead shot, he falsely reasons. But why Greg? Is it a ransom for the SRU? They'll never go for that, Spike's mind reasons as Monty yanks him to his feet and narrows his gaze at Spike. However as Monty's fingers dig into Spike's upper forearm, Spike couldn't imagine at this moment that his reasoning was farthest from the truth and that he was about to be plunged against his will into a living hellish nightmare.

"Come on Spike," Monty starts to drag Spike toward a small darkened hallway. "Hell awaits you."

XXXXXXXX

"So….what do you think so far?" Marina whispers in Greg's ear as they sit side by side on the benches, holding hands. "Still nervous?"

"Was I nervous when I got here?"

"Almost looked like you wanted a sniper to show himself so that you could escape," Marina lightly chuckles. "These people aren't that scary, well not most of the time. Wait until the playoffs," she continues, gently nudging his shoulder.

"Well I did have that thought for a few seconds," Greg admits in truth. "But after talking to a few…they are just normal people, a few like me even."

"Yeah Rick's just getting to know Clint. He's, Sarah's son…over there," Marina discreetly points. "It was hard at first because Clint's father is always around. But I think he's got the picture now and has mostly backed off. Course it helps that Rick's a lawyer and can use legal means at his disposal."

"Is he Sarah's lawyer?"

"No…he does boring corporate stuff he always tells us. Talk about waiting for the photocopier to break down."

"Yeah…right," Greg offers a small chuckle. "Tom seems nice."

"Tom's a great guy. I'm friends with Rose his wife and..."

He feels his body starting to relax a bit more as Marina continues to quietly tell him about the parents and their stories and soon finds that he really had nothing to fear. However, that was about to change when the first game finally breaks and it was time for lunch.

Greg watches Marina wave Scott over to them and feels his stomach tighten. His relationship with his own son could be described as strained at best. '_You'll never stop loving Dean', _Ed had wisely reminded him in the past. '_But your heart does have room to welcome another if that ever presents itself. Don't write yourself off Greg – you'll make a great father to any boy or girl.'_

Greg watches the boy with dirty blond hair approach with some hesitation and feels his anxiety rise. It was his weekend with his father, which is why Marina was able to spend the night with him. But so far and thankfully so, the ex wasn't around, only dropped Scott off and then went back to his own life.

"Come on Greg, I want you to meet my son," Marina warmly entreats as she takes his hand and they head down the few stand rows to the bottom where the ten year old boy was waiting.

"Marina…"

"He's harmless," she giggles back as they reach the bottom. Greg looks at the boy who merely looks at him with a frown and feels his stomach tighten further. Maybe today was going to be more stressful than anticipated.

_'You're a natural with kids Greg', _Ed's calm voice comes back into his mind. _'just be yourself…'_

"Scott, honey I want you to meet someone. This is Greg, my new _friend_."

_Friend…_normally he would hate that word but at this stage it was perfect. It wasn't that confrontational and seemed less obtrusive into young boy's life than say boyfriend right off the bat.

"Hi Scott. Good game you played," Greg offers his hand and some friendly words.

"Yeah…thanks," Scott answers as he somewhat shakes Greg's hand and then pulls back and looks at his mother. "Mom can I have lunch now please?"

"Sure you can sweetie. You go along and we'll join you when we get ours."

"Okay," Scott shrugs, giving Greg one more glance before he darts away to the table.

"You are doing great," Marina tries to reassure Greg, wanting the tense expression to fade, the uneasy smile he was putting on display for those watching. "You got over the first hurdle right?"

"First is always the hardest," Greg admits reluctantly.

"I know," Marina agrees as they join the line in behind Scott and the rest of the adults. "You still wanna stay for game two?"

"I sure do," Greg looks at her with a more genuine smile and nod. "Can only get easier right?"

"Right."

XXXXXXXX

Spike tries to pull away from Monty's viselike grip as they near the small dark doorway, his heart rate nearing critical. He mumbles into the gag, wanting to know at least where he is being taken against his will.

"Listen!" Monty snaps once more, pushing Spike up against the wall, his arm resting against his neck and forcing Spike's lungs to gasp for air. "This is going to go a lot easier on you if you only accept your FATE!"

Spike looks at him in shock. _Is he serous? Accept death? Like hell. _And without warning and not caring about what might physical altercation might follow, Spike brings his knee up, catches Monty in the groin, thus releasing his grip on his neck and allowing Spike to drop his shoulder and bolt to his left, the opposite direction of the door to hell.

Monty's eyes water as he stumbles forward, his lips uttering a heavy curse before he quickly recovers and tears after his escaping captive. He gets within a few feet and merely tosses himself at Spike's feet, forcing both of them to slam to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

"You'll pay...for that..."

_Damn it…_Spike's mind groans as he is temporarily winded, resting his face on the cold cement while he waits for his punishment from his cruel captor. But when nothing comes immediately afterward, Spike twists his head to the right and looks at Monty watching him.

"I get it…it's what I woulda done," Monty hisses angrily. "But it will cost you…that I can promise. You see I'm not just gonna give you a simple beating and be done with it. I know you SRU would just mentally give me the finger and tell me to screw myself. Oh no…I want more…I want you to fear me…to fear the anticipation of what's to come. Can you do that for me Spike?"

_I'm gagged you idiot, _Spike's lips offered in a garbled whisper. _I still won't give you want you want! _And with that Spike shakes his head no, making Monty pound the side of the cabinet he was leaning against and causing the room to echo with an angry grunt.

"Can you?"

"CAN YOU DO IT FOR ME!" Monty shouts at Spike before he gets up and then storms over to Spike. Spike braces himself for another kick to the side but nothing comes, instead Monty grabs him by the back of his jacket and starts to drag him back toward the small dimly lit hallway.

"YOU WILL OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" Monty yells as they near the entrance and he stops and then glares down at Spike. But a few seconds later, the angry scowl is completely replaced with a twisted smile. "Oh that's right…I'm going to make you whether you want to OR NOT!"

And with that he finally yanks Spike's dazed frame to his feet and succeeds in dragging him all the way through the door, before he slams it shut and then locks it; sealing them both inside and away from the outside world.

"Okay Spike," Monty's voice is heard from behind the darkened doorway. "Before we go any further, don't you have a date tonight? Lets see what we can do about that!" Monty hisses before the sound of a switchblade is heard.

_NO!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so Spike's in real trouble. Will the team find him before he has to experience Monty's evil plan? And what will happen when Spike doesn't show up for his date with Natalie? Or does Monty have a plan for that as well? Will Greg feel guilt for his time with Marina instead of wondering about Spike? Hope you are still liking the story and please review before you go and thanks so much in advance!


	8. Welcome to Hell

**Title: ****Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – Welcome to Hell **

**A/N: **I really want to thank everyone so far the awesome reviews, they keep this story going. I hope no one is getting bored and am gonna up the danger for Spike now for sure so get ready to peer into Monty's mind a bit more and thanks in advance :D

* * *

><p>Spike eyes the knife and then tries to pull back even further, but thanks to the wall is stuck, his brain frantically racing that somehow his actions or something he did, has not only put Greg as a target but now Sam's sister as well.<p>

"So since I cannot trust you to behave while I make a call," Monty starts as he pulls Spike's still protesting frame toward another small dark corner, "you'll just have to get used to your new room without me to give you the grand tour."

Despite the fact that he could feel his strength rapidly waning, Spike's mind keeps urging him to fight back, trying to pull against Monty's evil grasp with every ounce of energy he could muster. However, it was an effort spent in vain as they near the cage-like room; Spike's eyes latching onto the bars and his heart rate nearing critical.

"It's not much but it's got the basics," Monty tells Spike in a matter of fact tone as they near the open door.

Spike peers inside the dimly lit dungeon and then starts to really fight against Monty, managing to pull away a few feet but only getting himself recaptured by Monty who drags him all the way into the cell and then pushes him toward one of the dark corners. Spike kicks at Monty who merely pulls his gun and fires off a shot, the bullet narrowly missing Spike's face as it embeds itself into the dark drywall behind him.

Spike feels himself instantly freeze, another few inches and the bullet would have done serious, if not fatal damage. He turns back to Monty with his nostrils flaring, face flushed and heart about to give out.

"Better," Monty chides as he pulls out a small chain and captures one of Spike's ankles, ensuring that while he could stand up and walk a few feet if he wanted, he wasn't going far – and wouldn't be free without help anytime soon.

"Okay off to call Natalie," Monty grins as he leans forward and pats Spike on the cheek before rocking back on his heels and then standing up.

Spike tries in vain to pull his arms free of the tight bindings but can only listen to the sickening laughter and then shudder when the cell-like door clangs shut, trapping him inside his new prison. His eyes quickly start to inspect the room, desperately looking for any means of escape – there were none. No windows, no openings, no passageways of any kind. Only one door and that would take him right smack into his captor.

_This is not happening…this can't be happening...what the hell is going on…_Spike's mind races as he tries once again to pull against the plastic bindings; not wanting to just give up and accept captive defeat. However, he only serves to get himself heated up and slumps back against the wall in angry defeat. He was sure that since some time had passed after the bullet was heard, that he would have heard sirens or something…anything to let him know that he was on the verge of being rescued.

That hope was now moot. Spike hears a noise and looks up to see his captor watching him with a smile.

"Natalie says hi back," Monty chuckles as he slowly runs his cell phone along the bars.

_'Hey Nat…sorry to um…bail but I can't make apartment hunting tonight. __Still not feeling well and we are having company. Next weekend?'_

_'Hey Spike. Aww that's kinda lame but okay. I guess after the accident I can't blame ya. Wouldn't want to put to much strain your ribs ;) talk to you soon. N.'_

"Well I think she had something more in mind for tonight for you two," Monty's lips smirk at one side of his mouth. "Guess you can just think on what _might _have happened as you'll never know," he concludes with a firm tone and a wink. "Don't go anywhere…I'll be right back."

_COME BACK HERE! _Spike tries to yell, the thick tape over his mouth keeping his calls once again to only garbled sounds, nothing coherent enough to bring anyone to his aide or even want to know what was going on. Little did Spike know but the lair he was now being held captive in, wasn't on ground level, it was two floors beneath it; a veritable fortress of solitude and evil. The cut above his eye was starting to dry and the pounding in his head for the most part was lessening. But his stomach was still tight and mind in a panic about what he was about to further endure.

"Okay sorry to have kept you waiting," Monty comes back toward the cell door and slowly opens it, entering and then kneeling before Spike with something carefully hidden in the folds of his hands. "I'll give you a little lay of the land and then we'll talk rules."

_Pardon? _Spike's eyes widen. _Rules? Are you serious? _

"Yes I see you are confused but you better listen because I HATE TO REPEAT MYSELF!" Monty's voice raises to a bellow, forcing Spike to shrink back to the wall. He looks at Monty and then feels his stomach starting to tighten as Monty, who was still in disguise from the underground parking lot starts to talk to him again in a condescending tone.

"You won't have much freedom and most hours of the day you'll spend in this," Monty pats the contraption beside him with his right hand, forcing Spike's stomach to instantly lurch. "This is where your training will begin."

_Training? Training for what? What the hell is going on here? This can't be happening…_

"I will tell you the rest of the details later but I'll get to those later. You see the mattress on the floor and the pillow. You'll use them as long as you are here but you will remain cuffed when out of this okay? And I think…that's it?" Monty looks back at Spike with an evil grin. "Now it's time for a snack," he says slowly as he opens his left had to reveal a small needle; Spike's normally warm dark eyes instantly widening with fright. "Oh don't worry, its home grown and I think you'll like it."

XXXXXXXX

During their informal lunch break, Greg listens to Scott just prattle on about the game and school, finally opening up a bit more and actually answering his questions by the time the lunch break was over and the second game was about to start. Tom and one of the other dads had come over and kept him company while Marina went to help clean up with the food, further adding to his relaxed feel.

"Seriously Marina made these? You are one lucky man Greg. I mean my Rose, well she makes desserts but um…well not like this."

"Yeah…these are pretty amazing," Greg has to agree with a prideful smile as he looks over at Marina, who looks up at him and then smiles before returning to her current task. _I am lucky, _Greg's mind adds silently, not wanting to go much further; not really knowing – yet – what role these men played in her past with her ex and how close they still were to him.

"Greg," Tom leans in closer just after the other male adult had left. "Just to…let you know, a few of us were friends with Paul nothing too major," he refers to Marina's ex husband, "but I think he was a bit of a jerk in the end so there are no hard feelings from me. I can't vouch for Ian or Roger but um…well I think you seem like pretty straight up guy. Just wanted you to know."

"Thanks Tom," Greg replies kindly. "Nice to know I haven't walked totally into the lions den."

"Can't imagine it's easy. I mean my two boys are my own but I know a few of the guys here are like you…a step parent but if Scott likes you that's all that matters. Do you…have kids of your own? Just curious."

"I have a son. He's got his own life and is living near his mother in the States. We um…well we aren't that close."

"Okay, uh…yeah sorry," Tom frowns, garnering a small shrug from Greg.

"It's okay. It's a fact of life right?"

"That it is," Tom agrees and then quickly changes the subject to the game so that awkward tension wouldn't be allowed to foster; and for that Greg was grateful. Marina was back at his side in no time and they soon settled in for the rest of the afternoon, Greg already having made up his mind to see if they could take Scott for pizza afterward, would all be ex dependant but at least it would be an offer.

_Well Spike the day date hasn't been that bad so far buddy__, in fact it's been pretty great, _Greg's mind states. _You'd be happy...can't wait to tell you, _he concludes, not realizing the living his hell his friend was now enduring.

XXXXXXXX

Spike's watery eyes try again to focus, but it was to no avail, the drugs Monty had given him were ensuring that his brain wasn't getting his body to cooperate as he wanted. His muscles were weak, his strength gone and he felt dizzy and overly lethargic. Whatever the muscle relaxants were, they were strong enough to make him feel like a complete invalid but weren't plunging him into total darkness; he would be mentally awake, unable to fight back or physically resist but able to experience everything his vile captor wanted without being able to put up much of a fight in return.

"Did you enjoy your snack?" Monty snickers as he comes back into the room again with a large knife in his grasp.

Spike's eyes fix on the knife but despite the fact that his brain was screaming at his free leg to kick at his captor, his legs merely lay in place, unable to move on command as they normally would.

"How about a bit more comfort before dinnertime okay? To show you that I'm actually an okay guy," Monty mumbles to Spike as he pulls him forward, leaning him on one side as he cuts the binding from Spike's wrists, allowing his arms to fall to the floor as Monty pulls off Spike's jacket and then puts it on his own frame.

_Get up….gotta get up…_Spike's mind tries to urge his body. _Your arms are free…grab him…grab the knife…DO SOMETHING! _

But it was to no avail, he was trapped in his living prison unable to do much else accept allow Monty to move him back to a seated position, yanking off the duct tape gag and tossing it aside before leaning back and just looking at Spike with a frown.

"Do you know me?"

_The accident…the guy from the accident…._

"Accident," Spike manages with a dry whisper.

"Right but do you know who I am?"

"The ac…"

"THE REAL ME!" Monty shouts before he backhands Spike's jaw, making his head snap to the right before shifting back into place as Monty tries to compose himself in haste. "Do you…" Monty asks again with a breathless sigh.

"No," Spike answers with a heavy frown. Wanting to add 'duh' after his answer but keeping silent for fearing another dangerous backlash. It was very evident that his captor was switching between two distinct personalities, nether of them a friend to him, but one wanting to take things slower than the other.

"Well you will and you will be afraid! Does that scare you? To know that right now I could do what I want – kill you very slowly and you can't stop me?" Monty grins.

Spike just offers a blank stare in return, his mind desperately searching for happy memories to give him mental strength for what he knows will be a hellish ordeal. But when Spike doesn't answer, Monty's anger surges once more.

"You will answer me!" Monty yells, forcing Spike's fists to slightly tense at his sides. Monty notices the small gesture and pulls his knife, forcing Spike's head to shake and his lips to try to find some moisture for his dry mouth.

"No…"

"No what?"

"Not…afraid," Spike hands him a lie as Monty pushes the knife up against his throat.

Monty mere huffs as he puts the knife away. "You amuse me Spike. I mean wow Greg Parker did an amazing job with you! Oh yeah I know all about the little one on one training sessions he has with his team when they start. But you know what…no matter what he told you – ITS ALL A BUNCH OF LIES!" Monty shouts as he pulls back and stands up.

He kicks Spike in the side of the leg, not enough to do offer much in the way of pain but enough to send a warning that he was pissed and Spike wasn't going to get off scot free by offering the wrong answers. He watches Monty leave the room, slamming the cell door so hard, he actually slightly jumps in response.

_Greg…know all about the one on one…who the hell is this guy? How does he know that much about Greg? _Spike's watery eyes look at the door, it was unlocked. He then glances back down at the lone ankle cuff and frowns. If only he could get his body to follow his brain's commands. But the drugs were doing their job most effectively, and all he could do was lean up against the dirty wall and pray for a miracle; his arms merely resting at his sides as useless logs. He was trapped in hell alright. His mind was active and alert but whatever drugs his captor was now feeding him was keeping him physically immobile. Even if the cuff came off, he could do nothing.

_Greg, _Spike's mind begs in torment, _you have to help me. Please…_

XXXXXXXX

Greg glances down at his watch just as the game comes to an end and then looks over at Marina. "So what do you guys normally do after this?"

"Well it's Paul's weekend but he's…not here yet," Marina frowns. "Sometimes he runs late. Depends on what the others are doing," she replies, the others referring to Paul newly extended family that he married into. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Pizza," Greg answers weakly as Scott heads over to them. "But you know if he has other plans then…"

"Trust me this outing will be new for all of us. Let me see what arrangements Scott made with Paul okay?"

"Sure," Greg nods as Scott comes and sits down beside Marina. Her use of her ex's first name instead of the affectionate term _his father _assures Greg that there are no lingering feelings for Marina and that he has one less thing to worry about. Getting Scott to like and trust him would be the biggest issue now going forward.

"So Scott says that we can go for supper but when drop him at his dad's later. Is that okay?""

"Sure that's fine. There's a Boston Pizza just up the road or…Scott is that okay?" Greg asks the young boy directly.

"Yeah sure whatever," Scott answers with a small smile and shrug, not really caring who was taking him for pizza as long as it was free and not homemade.

The three of them head for Greg's SUV, casually talking about the game, the fact that there were only two leftover cupcakes, what subjects Scott likes best in school and when the playoffs might start. Greg's apprehension starts to rise a little more as they near the family restaurant but tells himself that he had endured first contact, this shouldn't be that bad. However, at the park, there were other things to deflect from his nervousness; at the restaurant it would be just the three of them. He had already failed with raising his own son, how would he be able to bond or relate to this boy. And that failure would always be hanging over him.

Marina notices Greg tense up as they enter the restaurant and even when they sit down, his answers were short and terse, followed by a tense tight lipped smile. She takes his arm and feels him relax under her touch, but it didn't seem to be her company that he was afraid of; it was Scott. His company with her son seems forced and uneasy. Was it just first time jitters? Or did Greg just not like Scott? Scott was shy and so sometimes she did feel for those that tried to get close to her boy but she was working with him on that and thought he was making progress. Or was it Greg's past that he was still clinging to.

"So Scott, how's school?"

"It's fine."

"Okay great…and what's your favorite subject?" Greg tries again, garnering a tender smile from Marina.

"Science."

"Science really? Why?"

"Just cuz," Scott shrugs.

"Why don't you tell Greg about the frog you dissected," Marina urges her son.

"Why? Next week I'll just be telling the same story to some other guy," Scott mentions in a melancholy tone and the mood instantly drops. Marina looks over at Greg and frowns.

"Greg..." Marina tries in remorse.

"It's okay," Greg answers with a tight lipped smile. "It's new for all of us."

It was every week, but to her son it might as well have been and from then on the conversation mostly revolved around the food on the menu and the game a few hours earlier.

Finally it was time to call it a night and take Scott to his fathers; the drive there spent mostly listening to soft music amidst minimal conversation. Greg says goodnight to Scott and then watches Marina take him to the door. He could tell that the affection between Marina and her ex was definitely cooled but his evening with Scott didn't go well and he now wonders if that'll crucify their growing bond. When Marina had told him that she wasn't anywhere near labelled a serial dater he did believe her, but to a young boy, even one or two outside of his natural father could seem like a steady stream.

Without even asking, Greg automatically heads for Marina's, silent tension was still growing.

"Greg, what is it? I don't like this silence."

"I think Scott's a great boy but um…well I don't think that I…"

"Oh no…don't you dare start with the self doubt," Marina warns. "You did great."

"I wish I could draw on some personal experience but I can't."

"This is all new for me also."

"You know your son and if I had mine…" Greg's voice trails off with a heavy sigh.

"Greg, I can't convince you that you're perfect and I won't be one of those women to beg you to stay if you don't want to."

"Marina, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life; one of them nearly cost me my life but it did cost me my family. That was my mistake."

"I have made mistakes too and am not offering perfection either. I know you're scared and I'll admit that I am too as this is the first time I have really wanted Scott to get to know someone I have gone out with. But I want you to want it as much as me."

"Marina…I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXX

"Well supper's not much but I did like it," Monty comes back into Spike's cell and squats down before Spike's unmoving frame and smiles. "How did you like your snack?"

"Who…are you?" Spike manages with a weak tone.

"Your worst nightmare," Monty retorts, only garnering an eye roll from Spike and an angry grunt from Monty. "Who the hell cares who I am? YOU!" Monty shouts and then tosses his plate to the side and leans forward. "No one cares…oh yeah maybe your friend Greg Parker said he cared at one time but that was ALL A DAMN LIE!" Monty shouts before he stands up and then glares down angrily at Spike. "But that's okay…I'll fix that…I'll fix him and I'll fix you. I'll fix everything!"

Spike looks up with a frown as his brain tries to register the second reference to Greg Parker. He looks at Monty's face trying to place him from Greg's past, even the monster he was last reading about but Monty was in disguise and so Spike's brain was kept from recognizing him just yet.

"Any guesses?"

"No…just tell…me," Spike gently begs with a dry mouth, his mind wanting to ask for water, but then also be afraid for the answer he'd get in return.

"Not just yet. For now you can call me the devil," Monty sneers as he kicks Spike in the foot. Again it wasn't enough to do any damage but enough to add insult to the fact that Spike wasn't able to fight back.

"Okay Spike, so let me put my dish away here and then we'll get started," Monty laughs as he disappears into the other room.

Spike's heart rate soars once more as his eyes frantically look around for something he could use to try to pry open the ankle cuff and fight for his freedom. But it wasn't to be; his arms merely lay at his sides and as much as his brain was screaming at them to 'GET UP' 'DO SOMETHING' or even just 'MOVE' nothing worked.

"Help…help me…" Spike tries to call out, his lungs coughing as he merely takes in dry air but nothing to moisten his palate with.

"Oh no," Monty comes back into the room with an evil glare. "I'm sorry there is no help coming, at least not for you and at least not until I allow it."

Spike watches with wide eyes as Monty undoes the cuff and then hears his brain screaming inside his head once more now that he was free to 'DO SOMETHING'…hit him, kick him, spit at him…just try…_please try….gotta try…do something _his tormented brain would urge in futility over and over again. He was stuck and only beg with soft pleas for his captor to stop his evil plan.

"Oh calm down already," Monty growls as Spike's body tries to twitch in his grasp.

"Please…don't," Spike begs as Monty finally gets him into a heavy leather chair and then starts to tighten straps around his waist, wrists and ankles.

"Maybe after this you'll have wished for a simple but savage beating," Monty snickers as he forces a hard piece of plastic with a breathing hole into Spike's mouth to keep his teeth from biting into his tongue, but also to keep Monty from hearing Spike's useless pleas. Monty then stands back and watches as Spike's body tries in vain to move from its unique prison.

_Help me! _Spike tries, hearing only his muffled voice escaping past the breathable gag. He watches Monty get one more item and then feels his body temperature soar.

"Spike…hope you're ready for a fun evening ahead. Well fun for me. But I promise it will be hell...for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay so I won't draw too many things out but wasn't wanting to rush things either, but its up to you, so please do review and let me know what you think about this update and thanks so much for your time to read and review!


	9. A Devious Plan in Action

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 9 – A Devious Plan in Action**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they were so amazing that they inspired us to write and update this faster! Hope that's okay lol and hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

><p><em>Do something…what's he…oh god what's he gonna do…he can't…he…<em>Spike's mind races in a dizzying panic as he tries in vain to pull himself free of the chair he's now securely bound into. The drugs were slightly wearing off and he could feel a bit more strength returning or maybe it was merely a fresh bout of adrenaline racing through his taut veins in a frantic effort to find his freedom. Either way that feeling would be short lived as he watches Monty leave the room for a few moments.

_Help me…_Spike tries which comes out more like "hlmmmp…", something no one was going to pay any serious heed to. He looks around the room, trying to find the instrument of his torment, but there was nothing to be found. His first thought was that he was going to be electrocuted. Was that it? _Oh god I can't take that…that would…kill me…can't be that…must get free…_Spike's mind panics as his eyes look down at the thick leather straps keeping him securely bound to the chair. But he was so occupied in trying to get himself loose in the chair that he doesn't hear his captor return until he hears him whisper in his ear.

"Comfortable?" Monty asks Spike in a soft whisper, making Spike slightly jump and then look at him with wide eyes. "You can't free yourself so don't both straining your limbs. Figured out who I am yet?"

_Yes! _Spike nods in fury, making Monty look at him in surprise before he yanks the thick plug from his mouth.

"Acci…dent," Spike gasps as he quickly takes in a large mouthful of fresh air.

"No," Monty utters in annoyance gagging Spike once more before Spike can make a futile plea for his life. "When you have an actual name for me then I'll consider hearing you speak again, but until then DON'T WASTE MY TIME!" Monty yells and then steps back. "Okay so we must get started…we are losing precious hours. I am sure that my plan will unfold unhindered tomorrow as well but come Monday…well Monday I can buy some time but Tuesday…so that doesn't give me much time…fortunately…" Monty's voice trails off as he walks over to a small table and then comes back with another needle in his hands.

"Hungry?"

NO! Spike tries to mumble, shaking his head furiously but only garnering a small insincere laugh from his captor.

"But it's gonna make you feel all warm and tingly all over, I promise. Not much nourishment but then you don't really need that do you," Monty states as he slowly pushes up Spike's sleeve and then plunges the needle tip into his arm. In a matter of minutes, Spike's limbs once again feel heavy and useless. Even the small amount of movement he had in his knees and elbows was gone; he could only sit in the chair and wait with a racing mind to experience whatever his evil captor has in mind.

_Help…me…_Spike's mind calls out, refusing to give up in his quest for freedom. He then watches Monty return with another device and can only frown in anticipation.

"Time for home movies," Monty smiles, forcing Spike to stop even the smallest movement and look up in wonder.

_What…the hell? Home movies? Is this guy nuts…he kidnaps me…drugs me and then forces me to watch…home movies? _Spike's mind spirals in wonder as he watches Monty slowly circling him.

"Ah I can see you're confused," Monty chides. "That's good. I just want you to relax and watch," Monty moves the second contraption in front of Spike and then fixes something on top of his face and head that ensured the was unable to move his eyes and unable to see anything but what was right in front of him.

A bright light appears on the screen before his eyes and Spike's fingers try to grip the handle as much as any remaining amount of energy would allow, which really wasn't much. Panic grips his already dry throat as for a split second he tells himself that Monty's laugh was very telling and to brace himself for a shock of electricity.

But nothing came.

Spike feels his anxiety starting to lessen but his frown deepen as he watches the screen come to life with – home movies.

"What you thought I was lying?" Monty leans in closer to Spike's ear. "Well unlike someone you know…I'M NOT LYING TO YOU! Greg might have lied to you but I never will!" Monty yells, forcing Spike's already tight stomach to tighten further. "Okay so sit back and just…enjoy. I'll be back later."

Spike can only watch from a small slit between the panel before him and the helmet-like had on his head as Monty leaves the room, his footsteps disappearing into the distance. Spike looks down at his wrists and wills them to try to find some kind of movement in the leather restraints holding him captive. A loud noise on the screen before him, force his eyes back to the screen before him as he watches the scene between two young boys starting to unfold.

_Why am I gagged and tied down? This guy is nuts but…maybe he just wanted a friend…Greg's wrong…wait what did I think? Greg's wrong? About what?_

Spike tries to give his head a shake but another flash on the screen forces his attention back to where Monty wants it. _What is his game? What's going on here?_

XXXXXXXX

"Sorry about what Greg?" Marina counters. "Sorry about trying to be perfect. Well I think I can help with that," Marina tells Greg as she fishes around for something in her purse and then pulls out a small mirror and holds it up to him with the mirror side reflecting his own strained expression.

"What um…am I looking at?" Greg inquires.

"You tell me. What do you see Greg?"

"I see…" he stops and then adds a nervous chuckle.

"You see what I do, an amazing but _human _man," she answers softly as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "That's all I'm asking for. If you want the same as me…you'll know where I am."

And before Greg can say another word he can only watch Marina get out of the car and head for the front of her apartment block as he lays his head back on the seat and utters a small frustrated curse. Marina was right, he wasn't expecting perfection from her so why was he so intent on forcing himself to think that's what she wants in return?

_'Sometimes I think you purposely sabotage any personal attention because you tell yourself you don't deserve to be happy,' _Jules had scolded him one time in the past. _'But you more than any of us deserve a second chance at happiness Greg.'_

"Marina, I'm sorry," Greg sighs as his fingers linger on the keys in the ignition. But something holds him back from turning the key and just turning tail and heading away – accepting his own self-made defeat. He knows if he leaves, he'll regret it so without waiting much longer, Greg pulls the keys from the ignition and heads for the door, following someone in and then heading for the elevator and Marina's floor.

Marina opens the door with a small smile. "I was hoping this wouldn't end ton…" is all she manages before Greg's hands gently caresses her face and he plants a tender kiss on her lips before pulling back with a warm smile.

"I'm done running."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I want to be here. I guess this is really new for me also."

"Well we don't have to rush anything right?" Marina asks softly.

"We don't. So um…"

"Come on. I'll put on some decaf coffee and we'll watch a late night movie and just relax - no pressure okay?"

"I like the sound of that," Greg smiles as he takes her hand and they both head into the kitchen to put their plan into action. Greg looks at Marina and feels a sense of happy contentment starting to cover him. _I want this to work, _Greg's mind ponders as he looks at Marina with a smile.

"Okay so let's see what's on," Marina heads into the living room and both of them sit down on the couch. But she notices Greg's face display a frown and is quick to wonder. "What?"

"Nothing about us…something from the past," Greg answers in truth.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe...I should."

Greg looks over at Marina but instead of giving his usual _not really _line, he gives her a small nod as one name crosses his mind – Monty Glennon. _He's dead…and the dead can't hurt me anymore, _Greg's mind falsely reasons not knowing the exact opposite of his words.

XXXXXXXX

His mind has no idea of how much time has actually passed but by the time Spike feels the straps around his wrists starting to loosen and the head piece come off all he can do is blink his watery eyes and lay limp in place. His body was still refusing to cooperate and he wonders if his captor will keep him underfed much longer. If his captor's goal was a slow painful death with crummy home movies and no food it was torture alright.

"Did you enjoy them?" Monty snickers as he yanks the gag from Spike's parched lips.

"Water," Spike begs weakly.

"Hmm I was hoping for a YES OR NO ANSWER!" Monty yells and Spike slightly recoils.

"No." Spike answers in truth as he tries to swallow in vain. "Water?"

"Ingrate…they were good movies. Wait here!" Monty huffs as he leaves Spike in the chair, unbound and storms back into the kitchen.

Spike looks down at his chaffed wrists from their pulling on the leather restraints during his few hour ordeal. But what Spike thought it only a few hours was actually half the day and so when his brain commands him to run, all he can do is crumple to the floor as soon as his legs leave the safe confines of the firm leather surface.

"Ahhh…" Spike groans as he looks down at his legs with a frown. _How long was I in that damn chair? _

"Man you guys never learn do you?" Monty chides as he stands over Spike with a small glass of water.

Spike looks up with a small frown as he tries to swallow again. "Why…who are you?"

"You want this water?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me my name," Monty goads.

"I don't…know," Spike sighs as he looks back down, his side starting to throb from lack of food and lingering drug residue. "Please…water."

"Fine," Monty growls as he tosses the small cup to the floor, forcing it to splatter near Spike's denim clad knee, most of it spilling onto the floor, but leaving just enough for Spike to greedily grab it and gratefully taste whatever remaining liquid is left.

"And don't ask for more. I don't care about how you feel!" Monty yells down before he grabs Spike by the arm and drags him toward the small mattress on the floor where he'd be sleeping.

Spike lets his body fall to the uncomfortable mattress and doesn't put up much of a fight when Monty tosses him a small blanket and then cuffs his ankle ensuring that he was unable to escape during the night. He looks into the soulless black eyes of his captor and feels his stomach seizing further. He was beaten, tired, aching, feeling sick and wants nothing more than a hot shower to calm his nerves and a good meal to soothe this stomach. However, as he hears Monty hiss a curse under his breath he knows he'll find no sympathy and get only misery in return.

"Any other pointless requests?" Monty asks in annoyance.

Spike looks at Monty but refrains from asking anything and merely shakes his head.

"Good because I am not in the accommodating mood! I'll be back bright and early to start again."

"What…is going…on?" Spike dares to ask.

"Damn you Dylan!" Monty shouts as his fists balls and Spike pulls back. But before Spike can be on the receiving end of another punch, Monty growls mostly at himself as he pulls back and storms out of the room, slamming the door shut so hard that the small glass on the little table beside it, slips to the floor and shatters into pieces, spraying remaining droplets of water into the surrounding area.

_Dylan? Who the hell is Dylan? _Spike's mind ponders as he slumps back onto the small mattress, curling onto his side as best as he could with his ankle cuffed and his body screaming for some relief. But the room was cold and he had been sweating and with only his sweater on and his heat dissipating the cold was starting to nip faster than he wants.

"Help…me," Spike tries to call out, slightly coughing just before he takes a deep breath and then is about to try again. However, just before he can call for help, his captor appears with anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"You call out and you'll sleep bound and gagged, you understand me!" Monty shouts before he closes the door once again.

"Yes…" Spike resigns as he slumps his head back down onto the little pillow and closes his weary eyes. But as soon as he closes his eyes, the images from the movies start to penetrate into his thoughts, forcing the uneasiness inside of him to grow. But it wasn't so much the images of the movie as the hidden messages inside them that were now assaulting the vulnerable SRU officer's tired brain. Spike's fingers latch onto the cuff and try in vain to find a release button or latch he can use to free himself with.

He frantically scans the surrounding area for something he can use to pick the tiny lock with, but slumps back in defeat. There was no escape, he was trapped.

"No…" Spike whispers as he knows if he brings his captor any closer, there will be physical hell to pay and his body was already begging him to just get some rest at the moment and try in an hour or two.

So despite the fact that Spike tells himself to stay awake and try to work the cuff off his ankle so that he can escape, thanks to the days trying and terrifying events, drugs and lack of food, Spike is whisked away into a dark realm of nightmares faster than expected.

Monty opens a small portal into Spike's prison cell and slightly snarls. Spike's defiance was annoying but he wasn't about to party to any of Spike's simple requests for food and water.

About an hour later, Monty sneaks into Spike's darkened room with a needle in his fingers and watches Spike asleep at his feet. But as soon as he moves, his kicks the metal of the cuff and curses as Spike's weary eyes start to flutter open.

Spike tries to focus his blurry vision on the image before him but only cries out in pain as he feels the sting of a needle as it's jabbed into his leg, forcing more drugs into his anxiety-ridden frame.

"No…more…please," Spike begs in vain as Monty merely laughs and then takes his leave, sealing Spike back inside his darkened tomb. He knows that he won't find much sympathy from his captor but has to wonder what his intent really is. The drugs were to keep his strength at bay so that he was unable to fight back but his mind was alert.

"Why…" Spike mumbles in misery as he succumbs to the darkness once again. _Dylan…Greg…SRU…betrayed…my plan…_his brain swirls around and around certain buzz words that his mind had unintentionally digested earlier. The plan was already in play, Spike just wasn't aware of what he was now facing.

Monty sets his alarm clock for five AM and then turns off the light before he curls into his warm bed and leaves the room with an evil laugh lingering in the air.

"Sleep well Spike…tomorrow is going to be a very…long…day."

XXXXXXXX

"Wow this Monty…he sounds like a real monster," Marina sighs as she holds onto Greg's hand after he had told her some of the details of Monty's troubled life and then his meaningless death. There were certain details that he had to leave out, others he left out unintentionally and still others he wasn't even aware that Spike had uncovered as they were for his knowledge and his alone. But it was a painful reminder and the anniversary of that death was only a few days away now and it was something that was going to eat away at him.

"He was very troubled. I wanted to help him...I thought I could."

"Course you did," Marina sighs as her head rests on his shoulder. "But he's at peace now right?" She asks not knowing that the very man they were talking about was not only alive but was also terrorizing one of their own.

"Yeah…he is," Greg agrees with a heavy sigh as he plants a small kiss on the side of Marina's head. "I should be going…it's late."

"You can stay you know?"

"Tell you what. I hafta get a few work things done tonight but how about we meet at Mel's diner for breakfast and then head into the park and just…"

"Hang?" Marina retorts with a smile.

"Hang," Greg agrees with a smile in return. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They linger at the door a bit longer before Greg takes his leave and heads for him, his confidence even higher than when the day had started. He did want to run but was glad he didn't and was happy when Marina suggested they could take it slow if that's what was wanted. he had worried about telling

He reaches home with a happy state of mind, gets his work done and falls asleep with happy dreams. Sunday was going to be enjoyable afterall.

XXXXXXXX

Spike opens his tired eyes a few hours later, hoping to have regained some energy after sleeping. But that wasn't to be as as soon as he tries to move he finds himself cursing his situation once more. His left ankle was still cuffed but the rest of him was free; but he might has well have been bound hand and foot as he wasn't able to move any better than before.

_He musta drugged me while I slept, _Spike's mind growls in anger. If that was the case he'd have to try to stay awake but to what end? He was prisoner and unless he could get a message to the outside world of his current plight, he would have to face many sleepless nights and endure more bouts of whatever the damn toxin in his system was.

Spike rolls onto his back, feeling a small shiver run the entire length of his frame; mostly due to his nerves as the room was actually warm. Not hot…not cold…just warm; his captor must have turned up the heat in the night. But why? Why the small bouts of sympathy? He looks around the darkness that now engulfs him and wonders what his captor's real agenda is. _Training…_for what? He hadn't mentioned any kind of plan so why was he really here? His captor, the man from the accident, had mentioned Greg several times already, mostly in heated anger and with a hatred dripping from his tongue.

_Has to be revenge…a guy Greg arrested? Could it be personal? _But it can't be personal, Spike tries to argue with himself. Why take him if it was personal to Greg? He had mentioned a few other obscure things. _Dylan…training…kidnapping…_

Then his mind drifts to the text he got from Natalie about her car breaking down in the garage. _But was it her? _Spike's slightly trembling hand tenderly rubs the bridge of his nose before resting on his aching stomach. He needs food and fast; his insides felt as if they were eating in on themselves.

_Dig deeper, _his brain suggests, forcing Spike to think back to the research he was doing before he had taken his fateful call.

_Monty Glennon. _"He's dead…" Spike whispers, his lips following up the two words with a small laugh, a part of his brain telling him that the very notion was ridiculous. "He's dead…" Spike tries to convince himself. He had died…in a horrible fireball…there were pictures…Spike had seen some of them and heard from Greg's own accounting that he watched as Monty died before his eyes. _Course he only stood up as he was already on fire, _Spike ponders. _But still how did…_ he starts and then stops, berating himself for even thinking something so preposterous.

But as his mind drifts back to his research he has to admit there were similarities between what was happening to him and what had happened to another officer that Monty had taken revenge on. _'He's done other things but I won't go into this,' _Greg had told him when he first told Spike about Monty's unfortunate turn at the SRU and then ultimate demise. _Get some sleep! _His brain finally commands.

However, sleep is short lived as three hours later, Spike slowly opens his weary eyes as he hears the door handle starting to jiggle. He looks up as another man enters the room; a man different from the night before, at least in looks.

"Good morning Spike."

But the Voice. The haunting voice was the same – there was no mistaking it. And the longer Spike continues to gaze on the face before him a sickening feeling starts to consume him, forcing his mind to seize with panic.

"Well I am a bit older now but…I think you might recognize me. I know you have been looking into my files. I can tell that you know."

_No…this is not possible _Spike slightly shakes his head not wanting to believe that the man before him wasn't just a ghost but is an actual flesh and blood human being.

"You know me don't you Spike."

"No…possible," Spike utters.

"I know you know my name. Say it."

"No. Yo-you're dead."

"SAY IT!" Monty shouts.

"It can't...be."

"SAY MY NAME!"

"Monty...Glennon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so Spike knows and Monty knows Spike knows. How will Monty react now? And when Spike doesn't show up for work on Monday what happens? Can the team get to him in time? And what is Monty's ultimate plan for Spike? Hope you are still enjoying this and please review before you go, you know what they make Alice do :D Thanks!


	10. Secrets & Lies

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 10 – Secrets & Lies **

Thanks to AccountingProfessional for the idea. Hope it works and thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Monty Glennon…<em>but he faked his death…Greg saw him burn to death right before his very eyes. Spike shakes his head still unwilling to accept his verbal confession as truth. "Greg…saw you die."

"Well he saw what I needed him to see. So much for the all-knowing leader of THE SRU!" Monty shouts at Spike.

"Who's Dylan?" Spike inquires, recalling to mind that Monty had mentioned him in passing.

_'You'll never get away with this Monty.'_

_'I already have Dylan. Your death means my life. Think on that for all eternity while you burn IN HELL!'_

Monty's mind flashes him a few grisly images that preceded the burning death of one man so that he could escape. "My death…much unlike yours will be was relatively painless but was an amazing performance."

"Who's Dylan?" Spike tries again with a small frown.

"He's no one…now it's time…"

"WHo…" Spike starts in a shout and then coughs and quickly ceases. "Is he?"

"WAS! He's dead…I killed him like I am going to kill you," Monty growls. "Only his death was…no…no I won't give away details."

"They had your…DNA."

"Those simpering fools found what I wanted them to find! Anyone can pull a few of their own teeth and some other personal effects."

"Blood…"

"What?"

"One file said that…"

"Which file? TELL ME!" Monty shouts as he takes a few steps towards Spike. But this time he stops with a frown when he sees Spike not shrinking back. Maybe his methods weren't working? Was his mind stronger than Dylan's? Would he have to take more drastic action? Use more intense measures?

"A file that…compared DNA," Spike answers with a somewhat raspy tone. "Who is he?"

"He's no one…no one…" Monty chants over and over to himself as he turns and storms out of the room, giving Spike a few more moments of reprieve. Spike's fingers frantically move toward the ankle cuff and try to pry it loose, his mind desperate now to be free of the captive clutches of a confirmed madman.

"I'll show you…I'll show you," Monty rushes back into the room and up to Spike. And before Spike can even respond Monty's covered his mouth and nose with a thick cloth doused in chloroform, laughing until the tiring SRU officer finally goes limp in his grasp. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" Monty shouts down at Spike's unconscious frame before he heads back out of the room and reaches for the nearest bottle of whiskey and takes a hearty swig.

He turns sharply to his computer and narrows his gaze at the small desk calendar right beside it. "I'll show you Greg…I'LL SHOW YOU!" He shouts before he picks up the TV remote and hurls it at the small calendar, making both of them tumble to the ground, one landing softly the other breaking into a few pieces.

_"Ha so much for your big plan!"_

Monty turns to where he hears the voice and sees a very recognizable face covered with black char looking back at him with a twisted smile. An image of a man he murdered many years ago. "You're dead!"

_"Oh I'll always be with you, you know that. That was my vow just before you murdered me."_

"You had to die Dylan," Monty tries to justify himself to his own mind projected image.

_"Just like you will…you always reap what you sow."_

"No!" Monty insists, shaking his head until he's dizzy, the bottle sliding from his sweaty fingers.

_"We'll always be together."_

"No…" Monty tries in a quieter tone until projected laughter forces him to drop the bottle and cover his ears.

_"Always!"_

"NO!" Monty shouts as the image his mind had procured finally fades. He stands in the middle of the room for a few more moments trying to gather his collective thoughts into one single focused idea before he dares to take a step back in Spike's direction. "I'll make this work!" Monty hisses as he storms back into Spike's room and bodily gets him into the chair, strapping him down, putting the gag into his mouth and then fixing the headpiece before he turns it on and then leaves.

"I will make THIS WORK!"

XXXXXXXX

Sunday morning for Greg and Marina were the complete opposite from what Spike was forced to endure. They met for breakfast and then spent the time afterward walking, talking and holding hands in the park; enjoying their time together away from their hectic work schedules. They talked about Scott and the fact that Greg's nervousness the night before only served to make him anxiety-ridden the young boy didn't even notice.

"I'm glad it went well. I was worried," Greg comments as they finally take a break and sit down on a nearby park bench.

"You worry too much, you know that right?"

"That's what Jules tells me."

"Just Jules?" Marina counters. "I think the thing I like best about your team is how you all really do care about one another."

"We try," Greg sighs as he slightly pulls her a bit closer into him. "I know we all get so busy with work and our own lives that I sometimes think our cohesiveness has fallen by the wayside a little. But then other times we are stronger than ever. We might bend but I doubt we'll ever really break."

"Not with you at the helm," Marina warmly praises, bringing a contented smile to Greg's face. They talk a bit longer before it is time to move on, slowly meandering through the park; Marina getting a few more details about Monty and what had helped Greg to quit the bottle for good. She had told him about her rocky marriage and having a miscarriage and not wanting anymore children.

They head out of the park and toward a small open patio café for lunch. It was a great day for them indeed.

XXXXXXXX

By the time Monty comes back to check on Spike before the noon break, Spike's mind is a raging mix of muddled emotions, largely due to the hidden message Monty has inserted to the home movies that he was forced to watch for hours on end. The same images over...and over...and over...again.

"Enjoying your entertainment?" Monty chides as he removes the helmet and sneers at Spike's watery gaze.

_This is all Greg's fault, _Spike's mind replies without warning. _What the hell? Where did that come from? _Spike internally argues with himself.

"I see the conflict," Monty states in triumph.

"No…they were…stupid," Spike tells him back.

"No!" Monty warns sharply. "You watch what you say."

"Water," Spike asks softly as he licks his dry lips. After hours of just sitting bound to the chair he winces as Monty pulls away the hard leather wrist restraints and the skin is raw and chapped. His legs were like jelly and his throat was dry and hurt to swallow. His mind, however, was on fire trying to digest and sort out all the mixed messages he was now digesting.

_Hate…kill…enemy…_words now swirling around his mind but directed at those he was supposed to love and respect. During the time he was forced to watch the monotonous images on the screen he had tried to keep his mind focused on friends and family. However, those happy memories were starting to wane, also due to lack of solid sleep and anything nourishing in his stomach.

His heartless captor had come in half-way through his morning session and given him another injection, this time it was what his captor had called it a nourishing powerball. It did help to ease the stomach cramping but was only there to keep his stomach from turning in on itself and not to give him strength or energy of any kind.

"Okay you can rest a few minutes before we start again," Monty tells Spike as he fully releases him but leaves him free in the chair.

"No more…"

"What?" Monty asks angrily as he turns around to face Spike.

"I need sleep."

Monty roughly grabs Spike's chin and forces his face painfully forward, making Spike's fingers grip the leather arm rests to keep himself from falling to the floor. "When you look at me do you see sympathy for you at all?"

Spike looks at the soulless black pools before him and feels his entire frame seize. His mind picks up silent screams of Monty's victims of the past, haunting images of those he killed, and then finally his own face as he lies dead in a shallow grave. But he couldn't play his game, he had to try to find some shred of human decency in the monster before him; not realizing that the man that was once Monty Glennon no longer exists, only the devil's protégé.

"Answer me Michelangelo," Monty taunts calling Spike by his full first name.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes…yes I do," Spike replies with a faint smile. "Can I sleep now?" He follows up his answer with a small smirk.

"Don't lie to me Spike!" Monty yells. "You know how much I hate liars. Do you see anything but a monster before you?"

"I see…a man," Spike answers with a rapidly racing heart.

"LIAR!" Monty shouts in frustration, his fingers still clutching Spike's stubbled chin in his fingers. "Tell me what I want to hear!"

"Please…water."

"First you want water…then sleep…water…sleep! I just want a STRAIGHT ANSWER!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Spike finally shouts back, jerking his head free but doing so at the same time that Monty pulls back with a snicker and smile. Unable to put his hands out fast enough and with Monty stepping back, Spike's frame crumples to the floor; Spike's eyes watching his captor's feet walking away and leaving him on the floor. Spike closes his eyes and allows his spinning head to catch up before he opens them again and stares at the open door.

_GET UP! MOVE! _His brain yells at his heavily fatigued body. But quickly biting back the pain, Spike pushes himself to his knees, his mind determined to escape; telling himself that he'll sleep for a week and eat like a King when he's free. However he merely flops back down, stifling a small anguished cry as his brain starts to digest his own defeat. _Never…never give up…_his tries to encourage himself to keep going and try again. Spike finally gets to his knees and then while holding onto the nearby chair manages to get himself upright. But he loses precious minutes holding onto the chair as he is forced to wait for the small dark circles to dissipate before they get bigger.

_Now! Go now! _His brain commands as his ears pick up sounds in the distance. He looks at the space before him, finding the door and taking this first step toward it and then another…another…another…and then.

"What the…" Spike whispers in shock as his eyes pick up the shrine that Monty had made. It was various pictures of Greg down throughout the years and then a few of him most recently. "No…not possible," Spike frowns, unaware of the madman slowly watching and creeping up from behind.

"This isn't…it can't be…" Spike utters.

"Oh but it can," Monty's sly voice is heard in Spike's ear before he turns around and his entire goes dark.

XXXXXXXX

"I had a wonderful day," Marina tells Greg as they linger in her front doorway. "Wish you could stay."

"Well I would but um…for some reason I have extra paperwork to do tomorrow morning that I didn't get done on Friday," Greg smirks.

"Ah I wonder why that is," Marina smiles in return. "Try to take it easy okay and um…I know this week is gonna be a tough one for you."

"Yeah…Tuesday," Greg huffs as he remembers the looming death anniversary that haunts him each year – that of Monty Glennon.

"You call or just drop by if you need me okay?"

"I just might take you up on that," Greg tells her in truth. They talk a bit longer before Greg gives her one last good night kiss and then heads for home. His mind drifts toward Monty Glennon and his last few tormented hours on earth and the fateful call leading up to Monty's horrible demise.

_'Greg…'_

_'Monty is that you? Where are you? Let me come there…I can help you.'_

_'No…no one can help me. Ever.'_

_'Monty, please tell me where you are?'_

_'That was always your stumbling block Greg. Your pride. Thikin' you could help when you CAN'T!'_

_'Fine. Then tell me where you are and I'll send someone who can help.'_

_'No one can help me.'_

_'Monty you know we have to bring you in.'_

_SILENCE_

_'Monty?'_

_'Greg, you're right…I guess as always. I'm tired of running. But just you okay? Please…I just need help. I just want you and you alone. Promise me Greg. Promise me.'_

_'I promise.'_

Of course Greg didn't go alone but he did leave the rest of his team outside the warehouse, taking one SRU member along but having them stay behind until he could bring Monty safely out. That never happened. Instead he was forced into a firefight and then after a few minutes watched as Monty's flaming frame came into view, doused with gasoline and dead before he could take even one more step toward him.

"Damn it!" Greg curses as his palm slams the steering wheel just as he arrives home. Marina was a true godsend. Each year for the past nine years he would just sit and morbidly dwell in solitude his choices that led up to a very unfortunate and unnecessary death. This year when his mind wants to dwell on Monty's terrible demise, he's able to switch to happier thoughts of events during the day and his anxiety instantly lessens.

Course at this very moment he was unaware of the true terror that was putting a very deadly plan into place. A monster who had kidnapped his friend and fellow team member, had them strapped helplessly into a chair while they forced their evil plan upon them.

_Help me…_Spike's mind calls into the darkness in futility, nothing there but his own fright to answer in return.

"But he's at peace now," Greg mumbles about Monty, never guessing that the small feelings of paranoia inside actually required some attention. But those voices would remain small and unchecked until the eleventh hour when it might be too late to act upon them.

XXXXXXXX

Seconds wore to minutes.

Minutes dragged to hours.

And hours seemed to meld into from one endless nightmare to another.

By midnight Spike isn't even aware as his captor approaches, stops the mental and visual assault, pulls out the gag, undoes the straps and then lets Spike's frame merely sag to the small bed where he's cuffed and given a blanket.

"No…more…please," Spike begs as he blinks his very weary and somewhat watery eyes.

"You are a pawn...a means to an end and I don't care. Now we have a busy day ahead tomorrow," Monty pauses in the doorway as he turns off the small light and bathes himself in an eerie dark glow. "Tomorrow you're gonna call in sick. Goodnight Spike."

"NO!" Spike calls out in a raspy tone as the door is slammed shut and he's sealed inside. "No…more..." he lightly whimpers as he slumps his damp short dark locks onto the little pillow and squeezes his eyes shut. _The team will figure it out…they're the best at what they do…you'll soon be safe…safe…soon. _"Boss...you have to...find me."

And that lone tormented word carries him quickly into the dark realm of sleep for a few blissful hours.

XXXXXXXX

"So the smile," Ed comments as he joins Greg in the team meeting room early Monday morning. "I take it the weekend went well?"

"Better than expected."

"So she found out you are human afterall and went running for the hills?" Ed teases.

"Something like that. I met her son."

"And?"

"And…"

"Greg you're great with kids and have dated other women…"

"It was okay," Greg assures his friend and team lead. "We are taking it slow which is nice."

"Nice," Ed smirks. "Okay…but you know I'm only gonna wait so long before I say I told you so."

"I expected that," Greg nods as Sam and Raf come into the room. The talk about Greg's personal dating life quickly dies as he shares only the really intimate details with Ed and no one else; a few other details to Jules and Spike.

"No Spike yet?" Jules asks as she enters.

"Anyone seen him?" Greg asks with a small frown.

"Nope," Sam shrugs as he sits down opposite Jules.

"Winnie," Greg touches the speaker phone button. "Anything from Spike?"

"Yeah I got a call from him about five minutes ago and was going to give you the message. He's sick and just resting today."

"He said that?"

"And he's gonna watch the great muppet chase," Winnie giggles.

"Sounds like Spike," Jules smiles.

"But sick?" Ed frowns. "Spike's never _that_ sick."

"Might be from the accident," Greg suggests. "But if it was Spike maybe he just knows to take it easy today. I'll call him later. Alright what's on today's agenda?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So think the team will fall for the message? Is Monty's plan foolproof? And what else does Spike learn? Hope you are still liking the story and please review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. Team One  Hot Call

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 11 – Team One - Hot Call**

* * *

><p>"Did you like the call? I thought it sounded very believable," Monty taunts Spike as he rips the tape from his mouth and then pulls out the thick musty cloth; the effective gag ensuring that Spike could only listen to Monty's message about him being sick but offer nothing in return to alert the team to his helpless predicament.<p>

"They'll never…believe it," Spike lightly coughs as Monty uncuffs his wrists that had been cuffed behind his back; not caring about the skin under the thick silver that is darked and chewed up. Without saying another word, Monty helps Spike to his feet and then out of the small dingy prison, heading toward the bathroom. His captor, it did seem wasn't without some small sense of decency in that he always let Spike use the bathroom in privacy, either that or he was just very hygienic. But Spike never mistook that need for cleanliness for a false sense of compassion; his captor, was without remorse and a few backhands to the face and hits to the ribs had told him over the past few days that he was right - Monty Glennon is a heartless monster.

"You have five minutes after which I'll just come in and get you," Monty states firmly as he shoves Spike into the small closet sized bathroom stall; another windowless room with only a small toilet and sink, nothing sharp to use and no way to escape.

"Greg can…help you," Spike tries only to receive a slap to the mouth, pulling his face back from Monty as his brain tries to push past the stinging.

"Four minutes," Monty hisses. "Now get busy!"

Spike's body slightly shudders as the door is slammed shut and he's finally alone. Using the toilet wasn't a big deal as he didn't have much in him at all to dispose of but it was always the look of his own battered and somewhat distorted reflection in the small plastic disc that was supposed to be a mirror that makes him shudder. It wasn't a clear reflection, more like something out of a b-rated horror flick, but it was enough to make him stop and think about trying to tackle Monty without some kind of weapon in his hand. However, he knows if he ever did think about starting a fight he'd have to know it would be a fight to the death for if Monty got the upper hand, his beating would be merciless. That was something in his current condition he didn't want to change for he wasn't about to die for this lunatic.

"One minute _Michelangelo_!" Monty shouts, making Spike's face wince at the mention of his first name spoke with such contempt. He pulls the door open and then looks at Monty with a frown.

"Can I have eggs for breakfast?"

Monty just shakes his head as his thick fingers grab a handful of Spike's dirty sweater and pull him forward, so their noses are almost tip to tip. "If I break your hands what would you eat with?" Monty snarls and Spike's throat instantly tries to swallow the dry lump that had formed. "Ask me again and I will break your hands. Well one of them at least. You don't need both, not for what I have in mind...just one!"

"Okay."

"What's that?" Monty demands, his whiskey and cigarette tainted breath foul on Spike's face.

"No eggs," Spike slightly frowns.

"How long to you think it'll take your team…the great SRU to know YOU ARE MISSING!" Monty shouts as he lets go of Spike and watches with a smirk as Spike's shaky legs nearly drop to the floor from physical exhaustion and malnourishment. "I am guessing not until they hear from me," Monty chides as he shoves Spike toward a nearby chair and heads for the kitchen alcove nearby; Spike's head instantly swiveling to the right, spying the exit door.

_MOVE…GO…GO NOW! _His brain commands. Spike gives his distracted captor a one second glance before he quickly stands up and then tries, with all the energy he could summon to bolt for the door. Fate however, wasn't about to give him any breaks.

*BANG*

"Ahhhh!" Spike's lips cry out as his left hand instantly clutches the area on his right arm where Monty's gun had grazed him; his body stumbling toward the ground.

"Damn you are willful!" Monty just shakes his head as he marches up to Spike who was kneeling by the car watching with a panicked expression as his obviously insane captor rushes up with the gun fixed firmly in his fingers. "You want to try it a again? I missed on purpose…I might NOT NEXT TIME!" Monty shouts, his fingers grasping some dark, dust filled locks and holding Spike's head in place.

"I don't…want to go back…in that chair," Spike lightly pleads, his mind flashing him images that were now ingrained into his subconscious.

"I don't care what you want!" Monty growls as he waves the gun in front of his face. "The _only _reason you are alive and can even walk without help is that I need that as part of my plan. This..." he nudges the open wound with the end of the gun, making Spike's face wince with newfound pain, "was a small taste. My plan doesn't include asking what you want. So yes you'll go back in the chair and stay there for the REST OF THE DAY!"

"Did you do this to Dylan also?" Spike asks softly, watching as Monty stops his actions and his fists curl into tight balls as Spike readies himself; his two fists, one of them bloody moving into defensive positions.

"Never…mention his name," Monty hisses as his head instantly fills with Dylan's laughs and then haunting screams. "NEVER!"

"You strap him into that chair?" Spike continues, finishing his question with a small cough. "Beat him or shoot him or..."

"I killed him. That's all you need to know."

"Why?"

"I had my reasons so shut up now."

"He musta had…something on you."

"Actually…I have something on him!"

Monty turns around sharply and then looks at Spike with a narrowed gaze before he rushes over to the table below the picture board of Greg, pulls out a picture and then brings it to Spike, shoving it in his hands and then stepping back with a triumphant smile.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Spike feels his stomach automatically lurch as he looks at a picture, obviously a screen shot from a recording device of the charred face of what used to be a man. "Dylan?"

"Might be you very soon," Monty snickers as he grabs the picture away from Spike and then glares at him angrily.

"Who is...was he?"

"No..."

"WHO!" Spike yells as he coughs once more. "Your brother right?"

"You'll be dead soon...dead," Monty chants, turning away so he didn't have to face Spike.

"You murdered your own...burnt him alive?" Spike asks weakly.

"SHUT UP!" Monty turns back and shouts. "He's dead and so will you be! That's all you need to think about right now!"

"Why?"

Monty doesn't answer and Spike knows he's already treading thin ice, a few more pointed questions would garner him trouble for sure.

"Ask me again and I will just slit your throat right here," Monty vows under his breath, his tense back still to his stubborn captive. "You will die," he utters matter of factly, getting his emotions under control for a few seconds. "You will die!" He then adds with a distinct shout.

"No…my team…will find me," Spike insistently aruges back.

"In time?" Monty counters with an angry sneer.

"Yes," Spike nods which only angers his demented captor further.

"Why the hell can't you just accept YOUR FATE!" Monty shouts, childishly pounding his fists on the nearby counter before he turns back to Spike with hatred flashing in his souless black orbs. "WHY!"

Spike looks at him squarely and then confesses in a very tormented but matter of factly tone. "Because…I don't want to die."

"Well you will!" Monty shouts as he rushes back up to him with anger coursing through his tense veins before he takes out his agression on his already aching captive. Insolence always has a price and Spike was about to pay it.

XXXXXXXX

"So you think Spike is really sick?" Ed asks Greg in a quiet undertone as the rest of the team discusses the plan for the day.

"You think he's more shaken by this accident thing than he's letting on?" Greg asks Ed with a frown.

"Maybe. Guy comes to offer help at an accident and then leaves you to suffer."

"Would it shake you up?" Greg counters, getting a small shake of denial from his team lead. "I'm gonna give him the benefit of the doubt for the day and call later. Otherwise I can just hear mamma Scarlatti on the phone…'why can't you let my boy have one sick day when he says he's sick'," Greg's sentence ends with a smirk. "Besides, I think he's earned it. But I will call his cell later just to check in on him."

"Okay," Ed agrees as they both head back to the team to get the day started. Greg heads for the locker to get himself geared up but instead of his mind focusing on the call just announced, his mind flashes back to the call he had gotten regarding Monty.

Greg gives his head a shake and then follows after the team, determined to not let Monty's sordid memories win out in the next twenty-four hours. But during the next few hours on the job, his mind is still torn inside between wondering how Spike is feeling and pushing past memories of Monty Glennon's unfortunate and grisly death; never guessing that the two people he was thinking about were actually together – one against his will and one plotting his demise.

XXXXXXXX

By the time the working day had come to a close, Spike's mind was racing in circles with so many mixed messages that when he was loosed from the chair for a small break, he just remains in place with his eyes closed; his arms too tired to lift up and remove the gag from his mouth. His body is aching, chest and ribs throbbing, head pounding, throat dry and his mind telling him that maybe help isn't coming.

_Kill…hate…mission…kill Greg…must obey…kill Parker…must succeed…kill…must not fail…_

Spike shakes his head, willing the words to leave and wondering why some things seem so clear and others were starting to fade into the background; important things such as his family and friends.

_'You'll always be just a geek with no combat skills,' Ed's angry voice taunts._

_'My sister will never like you long term, you're not good enough,' Sam's angry voice is next._

_'You still live at home? Man that's lame,' Raf's voice is next._

_'Seriously Spike I don't get it…you are so inept sometimes,' Jules was next and then…_

_'You disappoint me Spike…maybe I made a mistake in choosing you.'_

"No…not possible," Spike utters, the gag now removed, his watery eyes blinking away frustrated tears as looks up to see Monty watching him with vested interest. His crule captor hadn't bandaged his arm, just left the chewed up skin to slowly seep blood until it had clotted with the help of Spike's dirty and sweat soaked sweater.

"What did…you do? What's in those…movies?" Spike asks in torment.

"Aww poor little Spike…you finally seeing the truth now?" Monty asks sharply.

"Lies…all lies," Spike insists as he shakes his head and then stops when the dizzying starts up again.

"I promise I will make it all better tomorrow," Monty pats his wounded arm, sending new painful shockwaves up his tired limb. "Everything will be all better tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow is special. Do you know what tomorrow is Spike? I mean you're a special guy right? Very smart?" Monty mocks. "You tell me what is so special about tomorrow!"

"The day…your death…anniversary," Spike whispers with a dry throat, his body eagerly begging for something of substance to put inside to keep him from feeling like he's caving in on himself.

"Very good and yes that is tomorrow," Monty smiles as his fingers idly strum each other. He slightly cocks his head and looks at Spike with a frown before he pulls a small instrument and snickers when Spike actually flinches and pulls back into the chair.

"What...is that?"

"Something you can't resist in your condition. Okay let's see how this works. See this item," Monty holds up a key. "Look at it very closely…"

XXXXXXXX

"You calling Spike?" Jules asks Greg as they finish up in the team room after Greg had dismissed the rest of the team.

"Yeah it's been the day and I'm hoping he just rested and played video games or…whatever," Greg smirks. "I'm sure he's fine."

"And you? Things okay with Marina?"

"Yeah…she's great. Still waiting for the bottom to drop out but um…well think that's more of a force of habit than anything."

"I think she'll surprise you," Jules smiles as she stands up to leave, patting Greg's hand before she exits the room. Greg's smile lingers as he dials Spike's cell number and waits for it to connect.

"Hey buddy it's me, Greg," Greg talks to Spike's voice mail. "I hope you're okay but um…well call me back as soon as you get this message okay?"

Since Monty had already destroyed Spike's phone so that it couldn't be traced, he wasn't able to see the call coming through, not realizing that part of his plan was about to be foiled. Greg looks at the phone and then ponders calling Spike's home number but tells himself to wait about an hour and then call if Spike still hadn't.

"No answer?" Ed's concerned voice makes itself known as Greg stands up to leave.

"I tried his cell. I'll wait an hour and then call his home number. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Yeah…I'm sure," Ed states with a tight lipped smile.

"Talk to me Eddie, I don't like that look."

"You've been distracted again. You missed the guy at the door and that's not like you. Now I know it's not Marina because there is no smile associated with it. What gives? The date you told me about tomorrow or something else?"

"The date," Greg huffs. "Ten years…lotta memories tied up with this one and none of them good."

"Greg you picked yourself up after all that and turned your life around," Ed insists. "You have that to hold onto, that's a good memory."

"Yeah I know," Greg gives his team lead and friend a rather fake smile.

"Right. Tell you what. Go see Marina and I'll try Spike in an hour. Should be time enough for his mother to feed him two helpings of that famous lasagna," Ed smiles.

"Thanks."

Greg takes his leave, feeling a bit better that Eddie would check on Spike and let him know what was going on with his bomb tech. Despite the fact that he's more than tired, his brain automatically tells him to go to Marina and that even if they just talked or had coffee, it was better than going home just yet when he is too tired to sleep.

_Hope you're better tomorrow Spike, _Greg's mind offers as he heads for Marina's office.

XXXXXXXX

"See Spike wasn't that fun?" Monty smiles broadly as he and Spike stand face to face in the middle of Spike's small cell like room; the empty gun still clutched in Spike's silghtly trembling fingers.

"What did…" Spike frowns as his brain tries to register what he just did. "What did..._you_ do?"

"No, it's what did _you_ just do?"

"But..."

"You just did what _I_ told you to do. Didn't it make you feel all better?"

"No…" Spike shakes his head as he tries to swallow.

"Rest up now Spike," Monty slaps him on the back. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"But..." Spike tries to protest as Monty pushes him up against the wall and leans agains him.

"Your fate is sealed," Monty hisses in his ear as he painfully forces one of Spike's wrists behind his back, the weakened SRU officer to weak to now fight his captor's moves. "I was able to dodge mine," he states with a small hint of glee as he pulls Spike's other wrist behind his back and cuffs them in place. "But you won't be so lucky."

"You dont...have to do this," Spike tries to plead.

"I know," Monty smiles as he turns Spike around to face him. "But I _want _to."

With that Monty pushes Spike back onto the bed, cuffs his ankle as well and leaves Spike in his bound state to ponder his unstoppable fate tomorrow at his demented captor's hands. Spike closes his eyes and just shakes his head, praying that his team will discover he's missing before this plan can go into effect.

Monty stops at the table where his pay as you go phone was waiting and then looks down at Greg's number. "I hope you like your wakeup call tomorrow," Monty laughs softly as he saves the draft text message to send to Greg the next day.

Despite his pain, Spike continues struggles in vain on the small mattress as his brain tries to register what he just did. He tries to replay it in his mind but it was to no avail, he was powerless; a helpless spectator in his own nightmarish-like hell. _What the hell is going to happen tomorrow? _Spike's mind wonder in terror. _Greg...help me._

XXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Scarlatti? Ed Lane here," Ed asks as Michelina Scarlatti comes on the phone; Spike not having called Greg and was not answering his cell. "Can I talk to Spike please?"

_"No he's not home. Not since the weekend."_

"The weekend? Huh…okay do you know where he is?" Ed wonders, hoping the rising panic in his voice is masked to the overly paranoid parent of his friend and fellow team member.

_"He spent the weekend with his girlfriend," she pauses. "Natalie something…"_

"Braddock," Ed whispers, mostly to himself.

_"I think maybe he likes this girl, to not come home or to call."_

"Yeah maybe it's love," Ed lightly jokes with an uneasy tone. "Well am sure he'll be home soon."

_"Do you know if he's left work yet? I have supper waiting and we always have his favorite on Monday."_

"I'll um…check. Okay thanks," Ed rushes to end the call and then calls Sam to get Natalie's number.

_"Let me call her," Sam suggests._

"If Spike is with her, we don't want things to get complicated Sam."

_"I can be professional. But do you really think he'd call in sick to hang with my sister?" Sam asks in surprise._

"No," Ed sighs. "No I don't. Sam…the number."

Ed takes the number and then dials, his inner tension starting to build. Was Spike playing a game? Why call in sick? Why not tell his family? Why not just take a personal day? He was allowed them. "Is this Natalie Braddock?"

_"Yeah…who's…Ed Lane? I…hey you're on Spike's team right?"_

"I am. Is he…"

_"Is he okay?"_

Both of them ask at once.

"What? I thought he was with you," Ed replies with a frown.

_"No. We um…were supposed to hang on Saturday but I got a text from him saying he was sick and that was it. Why are you calling me? Is he okay?"_

"Yeah he uh…I just needed to check something. Okay thanks Natalie."

Ed offers a small curse under his breath as he quickly calls Greg. "Sorry boss but we have a problem."

_"Hey Eddie…what's going on?"_

"Spike's missing. I called home and they said he was with Natalie Braddock all weekend and not been home since and I just called Natalie and she said Spike texted her Saturday that he was sick and couldn't make it and she hasn't heard or seen him since. Boss it's not like Spike to play games like this. So where the hell is he?"

_"And who the hell called in this morning?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so where will the team start looking? And what will happen when Greg gets Monty's message? And can Spike somehow foil Monty's plan or will it be game over for him? Lots a head so please review and thanks so much in advance and stay tuned!


	12. Officer Needs Assistance

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 12 – Officer Needs Assistance**

**A/N**: Okay so since there is already a Troy in FP as another (think it's team 4) leader I'm gonna make up an OC for their Spike computer equivalent and hope that's okay and his name is Dean.

* * *

><p>"We'll find him," Ed tries to assure Greg about half hour after Greg had called to team to tell them all that Spike could possibly be missing.<p>

"Ed, a member of my team is missing since Saturday and we don't know that until three days later?"

"This is not your fault Greg."

"Eddie…"

"How could any of us have known? As close as we are we also have to give each other space and well…okay I'm as confused as you and as frustrated. Dean's working on Spike's cell phone and checking the traffic camera's for the area that the accident happened."

"He's our best suspect right now. We'll see if we can get a positive ID on him and then go from there," Greg mentions as the rest of the team joins him in the SRU team meeting room. "I know it's late and we're tired but I told team four the situation and they agreed to take the day shift for us tomorrow, if we…"

"If we can't find Spike?" Sam softly finishes.

"Let's keep a positive vibe okay," Greg counters. "Can anyone remember Spike talking about anyone that has a grudge or that he came into contact with that might wish him harm?"

"You mean besides the accident guy?" Jules inquires.

"Dean has already confirmed that the call from Spike this morning wasn't Spike's phone but was a pay as you go number and is now disconnected. The voice recording was Spike's and a voice match verified that but Dean was able to confirm that the message wasn't normal but was put together digitally. Dean's checking on that for us now as well as Spike's cell phone to see what the last number called was. We know he was supposed to meet a _friend_," Greg slightly emphasizes the cordial term with regards to Sam's sister, "but never made it."

"Which friend?" Raf pipes up. "Maybe this _friend_ is responsible."

"Not possible," Sam argues.

"You sure about that?"

"I am."

"How's that?" Raf counters.

"Because it was my sister."

"Ah," Raf nods.

"She said she got a text from Spike saying he was sick and that was the last anyone's heard from him," Greg relates with a growing frown. "We haven't gotten a ransom demand within the typical time frame, so it seems unlikely that he's been kidnapped by someone wanting money but we can't rule that out either. Right now…all we know is a valuable team member and friend is missing."

"How's his mother taking this?" Jules gently wonders.

"She doesn't know," Ed speaks before Greg can. "I talked to her about an hour ago and…well I said he was caught up with work and might not make it home. She offered a very _friendly _statement and then hung up," Ed sighs.

"You all got to use something else for the word _friend,_" Raf huffs.

"Fine, she was pissed," Ed states point blank with a small smirk to show he wasn't angry at Raf. "We all know her and Spike's father's disdain for his job and this isn't going to help his cause."

"Which is why we aren't going to make a lot of public noise with this just yet," Greg takes over again as Dean Proctor, Team Three's electronic expert knocks on the door. "Dean come in," Greg gestures. "What did you find?"

"Okay so first off his phone. There was a text from someone named Natalie about 2pm in the afternoon on Saturday. To meet him at the mall and gave the location."

"The mall? At 2pm?" Sam asks in surprise.

"What's up Sam?" Greg asks in haste.

"Natalie and I were just finishing up a late lunch. She never sent him a text."

"Okay well…um your wife?" Dean asks carefully, getting a few snickers from the group. "Sorry you're Sam Braddock right? And she's..."

"My sister," Sam huffs.

"Okay well I was able to compare _your sister's_ number and the one the message was sent from and although it was tagged with her number it came from a different phone. And before you ask the phone was put on a router which bounced the signal all over the city so I wasn't able to pin point a location – sorry. Then a few hours later there was a message sent from Spike's phone to hers but again it was using the same router. So I couldn't get anything."

"That was the message Natalie was referring to when I talked to her," Ed confirms. "Anything from the mall parking lot?"

"Well I saw a car enter about twenty minutes before Spike was to show up and then exit the parking lot about ten minutes after Spike was supposed to meet um…Natalie there. The part of the parking lot where Spike parked had no camera's but the same car was seen heading in that direction. A took a screen shot of the driver but so far nothing is coming up to a match."

"Okay and did you check the traffic camera's from the day/time that Spike had his accident?" Greg asks.

"Yes and the two images of the drivers um…well at first they don't match," Dean shows a picture of a disguised Monty at the accident dressed one way and then a completely different disguise from the mall. Of course Monty had changed just for that purpose but wasn't able to cover himself completely. "However, if you look very closely at the neck.." Dean zooms in to both pictures.

"You see the same mole…in the same location?" Jules ponders.

"Same guy but two different disguises," Ed comments. "So this guy was stalking Spike."

"And I ran both images and then tried for anyone with a mole that would match and so far…nothing, sorry," Dean stops and then looks at Greg who has gone silent. "Um Sargent Parker?"

"Right, thanks Dean," Greg utters I haste, drawing an inquisitive glance from his team lead. "Keep us informed on those searches."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Jules asks as soon as Dean had left the room.

"So I had only given Dean preliminary instructions looking at Spike's phone and trying to get the ID from the guy at the accident. Now that we know we have one, possibly two guys involved in this I want both tapes analyzed and let's see if we can get a direction to backtrack where these cars came from and where to start looking."

Raf, Sam and Jules take their leave, going in search of Dean to get the tapes and get started, while Ed hangs back to talk to Greg.

"You know this guy don't you?"

"No I don't and that's the truth," Greg looks at Ed and then back at the two pictures still on the way.

"What is it then?"

Greg looks at the eyes on each picture, one set is blue and the other brown but both have the same haunted and stern expression. "I don't know Eddie…just…a ghost from the past," Greg sighs as he turns to Eddie with a heavy frown. "Come on lets…"

"Greg…"

"Eddie I saw Monty Glennon burn to death before my eyes. A DNA match confirmed it later. I guess…I mean tomorrow is the ten year anniversary of his death so his face is in my mind. That's all. Let's go."

Ed can only give his superior a nod as they head out of the room in search of the others. There was something else that Greg's not telling him but he wasn't about to pry. Right now they weren't about to waste their time worrying about a dead man; they were going to focus their time trying to find their friend alive.

_Hold on Spike…we'll find you buddy._

XXXXXXXX

It didn't matter how tired he is, sleep for Spike wasn't to be found. His mind was trying to process a whole bunch of different mixed messages, channel growing inner aggression and try to figure out what Monty was up to that would include him in only a few short hours.

With this wrists cuffed tightly behind his back, finding a comfortable position to sleep in is moot. He knows to call out to his captor for some kind of physical leniency, would probably only garner him being beaten and gagged and that was something he wasn't about to welcome.

He closes his weary eyes and tries to tell himself that by now the team would know he's missing and would start looking. But where to look? He had seen all the electronic stuff that Monty used to bounce his message to Natalie and then to the team's local mail box but knows that when they tried to run a reverse search nothing would be found.

"Can't be…happening," Spike states hoarsely as he squeezes his eyes shut as his brain tries to find a way that the team could use to find his location. Traffic camera's? Facial recognition? But Monty's file was closed and he's labeled deceased, why would the team even consider him a suspect? And what is Monty planning?

Spike's ears pick up the raised voice of his captor in the other room and actually feels himself cringe when Monty utters an angry curse and then his whole frame slightly relax when the tone that follows is more hushed. Monty's dual personality was coming to the fore a bit more and Spike wonders if he'll actually be able to carry out his intended plan without something going horribly wrong and his captor will self-destruct.

Spike's lips offer another grunt as he tries to shift onto his back, but the small shooting pains resonating from his cuffed wrists quickly tell him to move back onto his side, which is what he does. But just as Spike's eyes readjust to the doorway opening, he utters a small gasp as Monty's frame shifts position to let himself be known.

"Can't sleep?" Monty asks in a low tone.

"Obviously…you can't either," Spike slightly frowns in the dimly lit room.

"I guess you'll take that sarcastic wit to the grave with you," Monty retorts meanly.

Spike looks at Monty but says nothing. Begging for an answer as to Monty's motivation is moot – Monty doesn't care and any answer Spike would get would be meaningless and less than truthful.

"Why aren't you begging me for your life?" Monty queries sharply.

"I will if you tell me why you are really doing this," Spike counters forcing Monty's fists to curl into tight balls in the darkness that envelops him.

"I don't answer to you!" Monty hisses.

"Well…I don't feel like answering to you," Spike replies matter of factly.

He braces his weary body for another beating and with his wrists cuffed behind his back he'd do little to stop his merciless captor from doing severe even permanent damage. But the beating never comes, instead he slams the door so hard that a nearby glass falls to the floor and shatters, a daunting image of terrible things to come.

XXXXXXXX

_'I'm worried about you…Spike too of course but um…well if you need anything I'm here. Marina.'_

Greg looks at her text and sighs. He had told her what was going on when he had to leave and had promised to text her with any updates but he wouldn't be able to have some downtime until Spike was found.

"Eddie what are you still doing here? It's two AM and…" Greg comments as Ed walks into the quiet team meeting room.

"You're still here," Ed replies pointedly. "Now I know we have guys working on this right now but until you tell me you aren't going to just sit here or go home and dwell on the fact that you aren't to blame for this I'm not going anywhere."

"I shoulda called him," Greg huffs. "I told myself to call him…you know he looked kinda spooked after the accident but um…"

"You couldn't have known Greg, none of us could have known. If you wanna fault anyone fault Natalie Braddock," Ed smirks, forcing Greg to look up in shock. "She didn't suspect anything Greg, no one did. Even the message left for Winnie was Spike's voice. Whoever this guy is, he's good and smart. He's to blame…not you."

"I still shoulda checked."

"We are going in circles here," Ed insists with a heavy sigh. "We had a team drive out to where this guy's car originated and found nothing. They are going to patrol the whole area. Why don't…."

"I'll rest when you do. At least you have a real family to go home to."

"That isn't fair and you know it," Ed lightly groans as he looks at his watch. "I think we both know that we aren't about to go home and get some sleep….so you wanna take a ride?"

"Eddie…"

"We have a location right? At least to where it ends. We don't know where he started so that means he's somewhere industrial where there are no traffic camera's. And there's nothing techy that we…"

"We what?"

"Know how to do?" Ed smirks.

"I dare you to say that around Spike."

"No way…he'd probably lock my ring tone to the my little pony theme."

"How do you even know that?" Greg lightly chuckles as he slowly stands up and follows after his team lead.

Raf, Sam and Jules had all agreed to stay with Greg and Ed, but instead had fallen asleep in the locker room; none of them wanting to go home but succumbing to sleep after a long day's work. Whereas both Greg and Ed were equally as tired, worry and frustrated adrenaline was feeding both their ambitions. The search, however, would turn out to be pointless. Monty had cleverly hidden his captive away and wasn't about to reveal him until he was ready.

XXXXXXXX

Too excited to actually sleep as his brain replays his plan over and over again, Monty slowly pushes himself upright and squints into the darkness around him. He hears Spike's cuff rattling as he continues to squirm on the bed and grins to himself; an evil grin that catches a glint in the moonlight. He has no symphathy for the plight of his captive; he's merely a means to an end Monty's mind reminds him. Suffering came with the unwilling job descrpition.

He grabs the other untraceable phone and then looks at the draft message and smiles. As much as he wants to send it now it has to be sent in the morning, so he could see the look on Greg's face and relish in the knowledge that he was responsible for the cold chill running down the seasoned SRU lead negotiator's spine.

"You will know…you will know it's me who causes you lasting pain," Monty whispers as he looks at the clock and frowns. If Greg stayed true to character, he'd have called to check on Spike; that is if he really did care as Spike so claimed in a rare moment of confessed truth. Course, the best case scenario for him is that Greg is at home sleeping and he'd be the one calling the shots instead of the SRU frantically running around blindly searching for their missing colleague and putting more watchful officers on the streets.

With the nagging thought now in his head, Monty carefully pushes himself from his single bed and heads into the living room and then plunks himself down in front of his computer, putting in the ear plugs and then calling up the illegal police frequency.

His fingers tighten around the mouse, almost to the point of nearly crushing it as he listens to various officers chatting with Greg and Ed about searching certain areas looking for the car that he's now driving. They're ahead of schedule, this isn't good.

"Damn you Parker," Monty curses angrily under his breath as he pulls the buds from his ears and then just stares around at the eerie shadows on the walls around him. They watch him with distorted faces, intently waiting on the madman's next move; each placing a bet to see whether or not he'd cave before his plan was to come to fruition.

"Fine…I'll just improvise," Monty mutters as he pushes himself up from the table, grabs the set of keys and then quietly slips outside into the night to get himself another ride to chauffer Spike around in for his plan to take down Greg Parker.

"See you soon Greg."

XXXXXXXX

"Eddie you need to get some sleep, it's five AM and…."

"And we have nothing," Ed groans. "Except the knowledge that we both need sleep."

"Why don't you get a few hours and I'll take the next watch," Sam's voice pipes up, making both Ed and Greg to look up in haste.

"Sam…"

"I get that I can't pull rank but I can say I out number you."

"Say again?" Ed arches his brows. "There's only one of you and two of us."

"Actually...three against one," Sam grins as Raf and Jules finally appear. "See?"

"The man is ruthless," Greg huffs.

"Learned from the best," Sam grins.

"Come on boss…we'll manage the phones for now," Jules mentions warmly. "You both need sleep."

"A few hours won't hurt," Ed finally resigns as he pats Greg on the shoulder.

"Those benches are actually kinda comfy," Raf tells them.

"You were sleeping on me," Sam groans, drawing a few chuckles.

Ed and Greg slowly head out of the room and into the locker room, each of them stretching out on a bench and then using the small single blanket for some added warmth. It doesn't take long before each of them are taken into a world of nightmares but it's not much longer after he's taken into a dark world than his phone buzzes to life, quickly pulling Greg from his sleep.

He rubs his eyes and then looks over at Ed who was fast asleep. He pulls his phone and quickly reads the text.

_'Greg, I think I found something outside in the parking lot. Meet me there. Sam'._

Believing that it is in fact his team member, Greg quietly makes his way toward the exit door, careful not to wake his team leader as he disappears into the stairwell, down the few flights and then emerges into the cool early morning air. It is still dark and his eyes are still trying to adjust as he looks around for Sam.

"Greg over here," a voice that isn't Sam's calls to him, forcing his heart rate to quicken as he slowly turns around. But just as he completes the turn, his world comes crashing to dead halt. He looks at Spike's ragged and battered appearance on his left, a gun fixed firmly in his hand and then looks to the haunted face to the right; a face staring back at him with a smug smile.

"Monty?" Greg asks weakly, his mind racing to find something false in the image before him.

"Happy anniversary Greg," Monty whispers before he looks at Spike and mouths something.

And before Greg can raise his hands to try to either defend himself better or try to reason with the man before him…

*bang*

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay so is it a dream? Is Monty really there? Did Spike really shoot Greg? Would love your thoughts on this and please stay tuned for more! :D


	13. The 11th Hour

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 13 – The 11th Hour **

**A/N: **Okay so reviews have slowly dropped for the past 3 chapters so am wondering if you are all getting bored? Eeks! Hope not and you all still like this update.

* * *

><p>Greg feels his body jerk in response to the very realistic dream that jolts him awake. He quickly blinks his eyes to ensure that he's still intact and that he's still in fact in the locker room where he was earlier. He looks over at Ed and breathes a sigh of relief. But something inside him tells him that the dream was only an ominous warning and not to brush it off so lightly.<p>

_Spike…where are you?_

XXXXXXXX

"Oh come on now Spike, I think you'll like your change of scenery," Monty mocking states as he pats his stubble clad cheek and then smiles as he tightens the knot behind his head, ensuring the thick dry cloth stays fixed firmly in place between his dry lips. With his hands still cuffed behind his back, Spike was unable to do much to protest the gag.

_Change __of __scenery? _His mind now ponders as Monty pulls back and then leaves him resting on the bed as he leaves the room. Spike's head slumps down on the mattress as he looks at his uncuffed ankle. Another test. He knows if he tries to run he'll be shot again or worse; a hand broken? That is something his weary mind doesn't even want to contemplate. But what is Monty up to? Best case is he's taken somewhere and Greg and the team are called in; worst case he's killed and only his corpse delivered.

"Smile!" Monty states cheerily as he snaps a picture of Spike's pitiful and helpless condition. "You ready for a road trip?"

No, Spike tries to mumble, the tight gag ensuring that only incoherent garbles escape his lips.

"Dear Michelangelo, you will have to speak up," Monty snickers as he yanks Spike to his feet. "Come with me," Monty orders as he turns and leaves the room, expecting Spike to follow. Not really having much choice, Spike slowly follows, his heart beating painfully in his throbbing chest. Despite the fact that he's tired, sore all over, hungry and scared his mind is now racing with the small possibility that if they do go into public he'll be seen and his rescue will be imminent. However, that thought was quickly dashed to pieces by his cruel captor.

"Now Spike…" Monty stops sharply and then turns to him with a small sneer, his fingers tightly curled around a very familiar object. "I will need you to obey everything I tell you okay?"

Spike's eyes widen in wonder but it's not long before he realizes the plan and tries to turn and escape. Monty's fingers grasp the neck of his sweater and yank him back, his weakened frame slamming into Monty's. Monty wraps an arm around his neck to ensure that a few seconds later thanks to the lack of fresh oxygen Spike's movements slow.

"Mmm…" Spike tries to mumble through the tight gag, shaking his head as the small object is produced and held before his chocolate brown orbs.

"Now you _will_ listen to me," Monty hisses in his ear as he starts to utter some very familiar words. "And do exactly what I say."

Spike squeezes his eyes shut, but a small pinch to an already tender area, forces them open and the object to burn inside his mind. The words start to seep past his weak defenses, slowly trickling into his subconscious, determined to force the already beleaguered SRU captive to his emotional knees. Resistance really was futile.

"Ready Spike? Destiny awaits."

XXXXXXXX

"Did you sleep at all?" Ed asks with a yawn as he slowly sits up and looks at Greg who's staring at Spike's locker with a faraway gaze.

"Nightmares. You?"

"A few as well," Ed stretches out slightly as he stands up. "So today's the day huh?"

"Ten years," Greg winces as he looks up at Ed a few feet away. "I just can't understand how Spike could just disappear without a trace. With all the gadgets and stuff we have…"

"That waterfront area is extensive," Ed tries to reason. "We got guys there now."

"Unless he switched cars," Greg adds. "He could be well out of the province or even country by now. We only got those pictures…I looked through the files the forensic team gathered at the scene…nothing Ed and I mean nothing is making sense to me right now. There should be something there…why can't I see it?"

"Greg you're tired and have been…"

"It's an excuse Ed. We are Team One for a reason. Now when a team member and friend is missing and needs us most…"

"We're doing our best you know that. What are you doing? You sitting here second guessing yourself isn't going to help you or Spike. We will find him," Ed states, trying to sound like he also believes his own words.

"In time?"

"In time…Greg you hafta believe that," Ed insists.

"Do you?" Greg counters.

"I have no choice and neither do you."

"Jules, anything?" Greg asks as the lone female SRU member enters the quiet locker room.

"Just another call from Spike's mother," she lightly groans. "She's asking if he's gonna come home for breakfast at least."

"What did you tell her?" Greg asks as he pushes himself up and he and Ed follow Jules out the door and toward the team one meeting room.

"I told her a _friend _wanted to talk to her and passed the phone to Raf," Jules gently snickers as the three of them look over at Raf standing by Sam.

"And what did _you_ tell her?" Ed asks pointedly.

"I spouted something off in Hebrew and hung up," he shakes his head. "That woman is scary."

"We know," Greg agrees. "Anything from Dean?"

"Nothing solid," Jules answers with a sigh. "No solid ID's in the system for the two faces, a few possible matches but they were quickly discounted with solid alibis including death."

"So we have nothing?" Sam asks with a small moan.

Greg looks at his team and frowns. What can he tell them? He has no answers that will suffice and doesn't want to offer them false hope or comfort.

"Guys I don't know what to say. I want to say everything's going to be fine, that I know for a fact Spike is still alive and he'll be back with us sooner rather than later. I don't know that. The evidence we have is very weak at best and I hate to say until we get a call…if we get a call we have little…nothing to go on. We have tried tracing the calls and retracking the steps – both coming up empty. Whoever, did this is either very smart or very lucky. I wish I had answers…I really do but I don't and I'm just as frustrated as you all are."

"So what do we do now?"

"I'd say go home and try to get some real rest but I know the answer I'd get in return," Greg sighs.

"Blame Ed, he taught us all for one and one for all," Sam winks and Ed's face softens from its tense gaze.

"He's right boss, you know none of us would do anything at home but sit and stew," Ed groans.

"Okay so we can help Dean work on trying to match anything else on those two faces and…and just keep busy or sleep in shifts. Okay…dismissed."

Ed and Greg watch the team disperse until it's the two of them again in the quiet room.

"How's Sophie?"

"Am thinkin' of asking Raf for some Hebrew lessons," Ed retorts lightly. "She understands."

"Does she?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not leaving. How's Marina?"

"She's worried," Marina pipes up as she makes herself known. "I brought a little pick me up for everyone," she nods the tray of fresh coffee and muffins back on Winnie's desk. "Hi Ed."

"Hey there," Ed greets warmly. "I'll get the team and we'll enjoy. Thanks."

"So everything okay?" Greg asks once Ed's taken his leave.

"Your close friend is missing and you ask me if everything's okay? That should be my line," Marina mentions lightly as they head to a small bench away from the prying eyes of the team and sit down. "You look tired."

"I am…only a few hours sleep," Greg answers in truth.

"And today of all days," she sighs as her hand envelops his and holds it. "Do you have anything?"

"Nothing. It's like this guy picked up Spike and then vanished into thin air. I have looked over everything – twice even and I can't see anything. It's probably staring me right in the face."

"Tired eyes."

"What?"

"You are looking at it with tired eyes. Happens to me after a tense project. You when you are looking at something over and over and then all it takes is a fresh pair of eyes…what?"

"You sound like Ed," Greg mentions warmly. "I know."

"And you said they didn't haven't even caught the janitor killer yet."

"What?" Greg asks with a heavy frown.

"The one that tried to frame you…" Marina frowns as Greg looks at her in surprise. "What?"

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" He smiles as he kisses her on the check and then rushes out of the room, leaving her to stand up and follow in wonder.

"What was that all about?" Ed inquires, the rest of the team looking on in interest.

"All I did was mention the dead janitor. He said I was amazing and took off."

"The dead janitor?" Raf pipes up. "Another _friend_?"

"No just the opposite," Greg's voice is heard as he hurries back to them.

"Boss what's going on?" Ed asks Greg directly.

"This meant nothing to me when I first read the file on the janitor but something…" he pauses as he hands Jules the first file, pulling out a piece of paper and then from the file that Dean had supplied. "There was a residue sample taken from the location Spike was in the mall and at the accident scene. It matches…"

"The place the dead janitor was killed?" Sam frowns.

"So the same guy that killed the janitor and tried to frame you also kidnapped Spike?" Ed concludes with a small questioning tone.

"That's not key here…look at the test results."

"Trace elements of cane sugar, pineapple, wheat and…yeast? So?"

"Correct now we can narrow a location. We need a search on all businesses that used to be a pineapple processing factory turned bread factory. Probably abandoned. It might be a long shot but it's…"

"A shot," Ed finishes for Greg.

"I'm on it," Jules grabs the results and hurries off to find Dean, Sam and Raf in tow.

"Well…glad I could help," Marina smiles as Ed also follows after the rest of the team, letting Greg have a bit more privacy.

"Sorry I didn't call sooner."

"You have Ed and Sam and Jules and Raf and…"

"And you. I have you also," Greg nods with a smile. "Just these past few hours and…I'm sorry I didn't call. I wanted to and….and I held back thinking I was disturbing you."

"You really do have a lot to learn about women."

"Boss," Ed's voice regrettably interrupts, making both Greg and Marina turn to him with inquisitive glances. "We found something."

"Okay I…"

"Yeah hafta go. I just wanted to see how you were. Go find Spike."

"Marina…"

"It's okay. Call me later. I hope he's okay," she smiles as she leans in and gives him a quick peck on the cheek and then pulls back and leaves, pushing through the team who watch her go with smiles before zeroing in back on their team supervisor.

"What?" Greg smirks as he nears them.

"I hear an I told you so coming," Jules lightly teases.

"What did you find?" Greg downplays the smile as he looks at Ed in wonder.

"Two warehouses that fit that description," Ed replies as he shows Greg the address.

"Lets start with the waterfront first and sirens off; lights only. I want to have the upper hand if he does have Spike there."

_Hold on Spike…we're coming._

XXXXXXXX

As hard as he had tried to fight against getting into the back of the van, Spike's mind just couldn't get legs to cooperate. The object…there was something about it that had control over him. Course it wasn't the physical object so much as the specific word that Monty had planted into his mind that with the help of focusing on the simple while hearing the command at the same time, would force him to comply no matter what.

"Oh you'll like this outing," Monty smiles as he finishes tying Spike's ankles together with rope, pushing him down onto his side before getting into the front seat and then pulling away from the dimly lit area, driving slowly up the darkened tunnel and then finally emerging into the grey skies of daylight.

_'I thought you were afraid of daylight,' _Dylan's voice taunts his mind. _'Only good people like the day…but you're not good, are you?'_

"Shut up!" Monty shouts as his fist pounds the dirty dash board, making a small crescendo of dust rise into the air and then fall back to the dash but not in its original places. "I will win this time."

_'You can't control everything. You will lose this time – for good.'_

"I will not!" Monty childishly insists, the voice finally fading and his helpless captive wondering from the back seat. Monty stops the van a few blocks from his lair, unaware that at this very moment, the team was rushing in his very direction. He turns back to Spike with a smile as he pulls out another pay as you go phone, one with a message already to give to Greg Parker, wanting to start the cat and mouse game, he now thinks he controls.

"Greg Parker please. He's…what? Not in? Okay I see…thank you," Monty quickly hangs up and then dials Greg's home number. "Damn it!" He curses as he hangs up and then looks at Spike with a scowl. "Where the hell is he!" His angry voice bellows into the inner belly of the van.

With his mind mostly shrouded in a thick fog, Spike could only register a few things coherently. _Greg's __missing? _What? No that's not right…what did he say?

_'He's on to you.'_

"No…he's not! What did you find…WHAT DID YOU FIND!" Monty shouts at a small picture of Greg on the dash board. A sinking feeling starts to develop inside as he looks back down at his cell phone. Could Greg have figured it out? Was he and his pesky team of goody goodies on their way here right now? Did they find him?

"Not possible," Monty utters as he slowly turns the van around and then heads a few blocks up and then double backs another way, hoping to stop near the back entrance to the maze of abandoned buildings and sneak in to see if his gut feeling is right.

"No! NO! NOOO!" Monty shouts as his fist slams the dashboard once more. "They aren't that smart! I did everything right…EVERYTHING!"

_Boss__…__the __team__…_Spike's mind states with elation, his heart racing with the small knowledge that maybe his ordeal was finally over.

Monty parks the van in an empty small one space garage, locks it and then heads for the back door. Just as his fingers land on the door handle, he hears shouting in the distance and freezes.

"Team one…damn you all!" He curses angrily as he storms back to the van and then gets in the back with Spike. "This is all YOUR FAULT!"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay guys listen up. We move as a team. This guy knows what he's doing and so far he's made very few mistakes, nothing major. There could be traps here, but there might not be. Just stay sharp," Ed directs.

Armed with their machine guns the five of them quickly enter the large building and stop; staring at the empty structure before them in wonder.

"Okay let's fan out. Boss you're with me and Raf. Sam, Jules take the upstairs. Check everything – carefully."

The team starts to move very stealthily into the heart of the darkened building, carefully checking every corner, hallway, alcove and closet. The three on the main floor, move very deliberately but always keeping each other in sight same with the two that take the upstairs.

"Boss…found a doorway leading down," Ed calls out, drawing Raf and Greg to his side. "Sam what's your twenty?"

"Jules and I just finished looking upstairs, its all clear. We're on our way back down."

"There's a door about thirty feet from the bottom of the opposite stairs, south east corner. We're heading down."

"Copy that, we're right behind you," Sam tells Ed.

Ed leads the way down the small darkened stairwell, Greg in the middle and the Raf following; Sam and Jules entering the stairwell just as Ed pushes through a small door, coming out a small side door into the garage opposite the hidden entrance but where Monty's car is still parked.

"This looks like the car Spike was kidnapped in," Jules whispers.

"Jules check it," Ed directs.

Ed motions with his free hand for the team to very quietly fan out, Greg following on the heels of his team leader. Jules heads for the car to examine it while Sam and Raf head for the small rooms in the back.

"Greg…over here."

Greg hurries over to Ed and then stands in utter shock at the sight before him. "What the hell…" is all he manages as he looks at the various pictures of him taken over the years; mostly of him alone but also some of him and Spike.

"Who is this guy?"

"Monty Glennon," Sam pipes up as he looks up from his computer.

"Not…no…that's not possible," Greg shakes his head as he looks from Sam to Ed.

"Greg?"

"Eddie…he's dead…I saw him die."

"Spike was here," Raf mentions as he tosses Ed Spike's busted up phone with his name on the back. "Found where he kept him too and some kinda chair thing. Man this guy was one messed up dude and not one who treats his guests nicely. What did he do to Spike in here?"

"Boss," Ed's firm tone snaps Greg from his slight stupor.

"Eddie, I watched Monty Glennon burn to death before my eyes. I had DNA confirmation after that that it was him. This…" he pauses as his eyes look around the evil lair, "this is not possible. It has to be a copycat."

"Okay fine, copycat or whatever," Ed replies. "We hafta find what he wants with Spike and where's he's taken him?"

"Well these might help," Jules comes up to the group with a DVD in her hands. "I found this in a small player by that chair thing."

"Play it and let's see what's going on," Greg instructs. "Sam, I want a team in here to take all this…everything is evidence. Let's shut this place down."

"I'm on it," Sam states as he pulls his phone and calls for backup and a forensic team. "Phone doesn't work so good down here, I'll call from upstairs."

"I'll go with you," Greg looks at Ed. "Find his plan. I'll be right back."

"Boss…"

"I hafta make a call."

"To who?"

"The person who told me originally that Monty Glennon was that burned corpse," Greg calls out as he heads after Sam, leaving Ed, Raf and Jules in the dimly lit room to process everything that was around them and the images on the DVD display before them. The small shackle around the bed, the tight restraints on the chair, the smattering of blood on the floor and in the dingy bathroom, the lack of food, heat and basic comforts told them all that their friend had suffered in more ways than one.

"When I find this guy…" Ed's voice utters in contempt.

"Man these are stupid," Raf says as he looks at the movies. "What the hell did he want to do with these anyways? Bore Spike to death?"

"He…" Jules stops and then pauses the DVD just as a small message flashes across the screen. "He's feeding his captive messages."

"Yeah but about what? The message is blurry like that," Ed asks in wonder. "Can you slow that down so that we can see?"

"I can't but…hold on a sec," Jules starts to record some of the DVD and then emails to Dean with an urgent request.

Upstairs Sam talks to the Inspector about their find and what he needs for site containment and evidence gathering. But no news…the less Spike's family knows the better. Greg hears Sam talking and walks in the opposite direction, heading toward the back of the empty warehouse for some better reception and a more private conversation.

But just as he rounds the corner, out of Sam's line of sight he stops dead in his tracks, his phone nearly dropping from his fingers.

"Hello Greg," Monty smiles, an almost zombie like Spike standing motionless at his side.

Greg's eyes shift from Spike's nearly frozen expression to Monty's evil smile, his stomach instantly tightening. His worst nightmare was about to come true.

"Monty."

_"Guys okay so I was able to decipher at least one message in that span of pointless images you sent me," Dean talks to Jules on the speaker phone two levels below Greg._

_"And what does it say?" Ed asks impatiently._

"Ten years Greg, happy anniversary," Monty states slowly. "Waited a long time for today."

"Monty, this isn't possible. I saw you…I watched you…die," Greg states in torment.

"You saw someone die, but it wasn't me. But today it's my turn to watch you die."

"Monty…lets just talk…."

"Spike, now…" Monty whispers in Spike's ear.

Greg watches in horror as Spike's arm automatically raises with a gun fixed firmly in his fingers and Greg's hands raise at the same time.

_"It says to kill Greg parker," Dean's voice echoes in the small room, forcing Ed, Raf and Jules to exchange worried expressions before the silence is shattered by a slightly muffled but very distinct sound two levels up._

***bang***

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay so the last one was a dream…what about this one? Well you know Greg won't die but…did Spike shoot him? Monty? Where was Sam? Will the team get Monty or did he have another backup plan? And if Spike is rescued is it over? Or who else does he have to face? Hopefully you are all still with me and please review before you go and stay tuned for more. Thanks in advance!


	14. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 14 – Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

><p>It didn't take Spike's brain long to register that something was going very wrong with his demented captor's plan when he hears anxious footsteps rushing back to him and the side of the van roughly yanked open. Spike blinks away some dust particles but feels his agitation immediately skyrocket when his captor starts to hiss down at him in an angry tone.<p>

_'Ha!' Dylan's charred face appears before Monty's narrowed gaze. 'Told you…Team One is here and you're as good as dead.'_

"Shut up!" Monty's fist slams into the side of the van, forcing Spike's bound frame to twitch with fear. "I will win…I will kill Greg and that'll be it."

What! Spike's eyes fly open as he twists his head and looks up at Monty in shock.

"What you thought I was just here for a picnic!" Monty shouts as his fingers reach between Spike's rough cheek and the gag and yank his head upward. "Remember… you will do as I say or I will kill you…slowly and very painfully! Always remember that...unless I say the word you'll never be free!"

Spike watches as Monty once again pulls out the wretched object and tries to close his eyes.

"Look at it!" Monty hisses as his fingers wrap around Spike's neck, carefully squeezing off the air until Spike has no choice to but to open his eyes, his brain instantly digesting the fateful command.

His mind quickly delves into a deep murky pool of despair as his captor starts to release him from his bonds, allowing his chaffed wrists to merely lay at his side as Monty cuts the ropes around his ankles and then tugs at the gag but doesn't pull it out. "Come on Spike…time for your big moment."

_NO! __DON__'__T __DO __THIS! _Part of Spike's mind yells as his body automatically gets out of the van and stands beside his captor, waiting for further instructions. The other part of his mind, merely accepts the order, his fingers wrapping around the cold steel barrel of the gun before his legs numbly start to follow his captor into the large warehouse where fate was waiting to throw him a curveball.

As he takes each tormented step, Spike's mind is waging a fierce inner struggle for his very soul. _Don__'__t __listen! __You __have __to __follow __orders! __He'll __only __kill __you __after! __He'll __reward __you __with __freedom! _Some truth, some lines…all forcing his blood pressure to tease critical levels.

He hears faint voices in the distance and feels part of his body actually react with inner elation; but the other part remains cold and determined – he has to follow orders or else!

"You _will kill_ Greg parker," was the constant message that Monty's evil lips were feeding Spike's muddled brain with each step they were taking, his own fingers tickling the handle of his own hidden weapon just in case Spike's mind actually failed to heed his fateful command.

"Wait here," Monty whispers as they hear two voices in the distance.

_I __know __those __voices, _the non-complacent part of Spike's brain tries to make known. Sam…_it's __Sam! _I hear Sam…SAM HELP ME! Sadly no sound is heard as Monty had kept the tight gag in place until the right moment. _Greg__…__boss __I __hear __you__…__HELP __ME! _

"Just about time Spike," Monty snickers as he finally tugs the gag free, Greg's voice getting closer. And then finally…the Team One supervisor rounds the corner and three worlds finally collide into one fateful showdown.

"Hello Greg," Monty greets, relishing in the outright shock and confusion in the warm brown eyes before him; the eyes that belong to a man he used to call friend and mentor. "Surprise."

"Monty…" Greg stammers in obvious confusion as he locks eyes with Spike.

_Boss help me! Please help me! _Spike's mind calls, his lips uttering no sound, his brain still following the wretched command perfectly.

"What have you done to him?"

"To Spike? Oh nothing you didn't force me to do to him."

"Spike you don't have to do this…just walk to me," Greg tries to stall, hoping that Sam would be finished and come find him and stop this tormented madness.

"Spike listens only to me now Greg," Monty smirks.

_NO __boss! __Help __me! _Part of Spike's brain shouts in silent misery. _We __have __to __obey __Monty, _the other half falsely reasons.

"Spike I know you can hear me...just walk to..."

"Don't waste your breath Greg. Oh by the way, ten years…happy anniversary," Monty states slowly. "I waited a long…a very long time for today."

"I saw you die."

"You saw what I wanted you to see."

"Monty this isn't possible…I saw you…I watched you die."

"You saw someone die, but it wasn't me. But today it's my turn to watch you die," Monty smiles evilly. However, his ears pick up anxious voices in the distance and he curses the fact that the strained reunion would have to now be rushed. "Damn it," Monty curses in a half whisper.

"Monty…let's just talk. It's been wow ten years…we have…"

"I'm done talking Greg. Spike now…"

_NO __DON__'__T __DO __THIS! _Spike's mind shouts, his heart rate racing, his core on fire and his eyes starting to water all at the same time his arm starts to slowly rise with the gun fixed firmly in his fingers. He tries to shake his head but a few more hissed words into his ear from his captor, make his resistance utterly futile.

Greg watches Spike's movements and knows that he's under some kind of trance; mind manipulation. He watches his warm brown eyes well with tears and a single tear about to escape and slide down his cheek.

"Spike do it now!" Monty hisses just as Sam rounds the corner.

"Sam!" Greg shouts.

"You will pay for this!" Monty growls as his fingers wrap around Spike's and ease back on the trigger.

_NO! _Spike's mind shouts as he watches the bullet leave the chamber. _Boss__…__Greg__…__oh __god __I'm __sorry__…__no __I __can't__… _Spike's mind races as he feels his own fingers forced to pull back and then watches as his friend and mentor's face exhibits a painful expression as the bullet enters his flesh.

Monty's bullet leaves the chamber the same time as Sam's; embedding itself into the soft folds of Greg's shoulder, his body moving just in time. Sam's bullet couldn't be a kill shot as he had both Greg and Spike in the way and harming them further wasn't an option; but he had to slow him down no matter what. The bullet enters Monty's left thigh, forcing his hold on Spike to break immediately.

Knowing that taking Spike would only slow him down, he pushes the no longer useful bomb technician toward Greg and takes off in a sprint toward the van, his hand clutching the gaping wound.

"Boss!"

"Sam…help Spike!" Greg directs just as Ed, Raf and Jules all round the corner and race toward their fallen team members.

"Greg wait!" Ed shouts as he watches Greg break forth from the group and race after Monty; Jules and Raf at Spike's side, sheltering their friend calling for backup as Sam races after Ed and Greg. "Sam with me!"

"Raf help me with him," Jules states in a panic.

"Monty!" Greg shouts as he pushes past the pain, watching as Monty gets into his waiting van and then takes off down the block.

"Greg!" Ed shouts once more as he and Sam watch Greg head for the closest SRU SUV and race after Monty. "Damn it!" Ed curses as he and Sam sprint toward the other, Sam getting behind the wheel, Ed in the passenger seat calling for backup as they race after Greg and Monty.

"What the hell's going on Ed?"

"Monty Glennon gave Spike the order to kill Greg," Ed huffs as he tries to call Greg once more but gets nothing in return. "We have to stop them both before Monty can finish the job for him. This can only end one way," Ed utters fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

"Spike…can you hear me?" Jules asks in concern as she looks up at Raf. "Where's the medic."

"They're coming…he looks like he's in a trance or something."

"Did you see anything?"

"No same as you," Raf answers in truth as he kneels down by Spike's side. "Hey buddy you're safe okay."

_Help __me__…__free __me __from __this __hell! _Spike's mind shouts in misery.

"What…Jules what did this guy do to him?"

"Mind manipulation. Its like he's been hypnotized. We need a word…something that will break him from this," Jules states as two uniformed RCMP officers head toward them; the back up that Sam had called for had just arrived. "Go back downstairs and see if you can find it…this guy would have kept something…Raf you have to…we need that word to bring Spike from this trance."

"Did you see downstairs? That was one messed up dude, what the hell do I even look for?"

"It'll be obscure. There will be one word to put him into this trance and one to bring him out."

"Got it," Raf's fingers give Spike a gentle squeeze as he leaves Jules side and then hurries back downstairs, taking another officer with him.

_Raf it's whiskey…that's the word…I know the word. _Spike's mind calls out again, his lips listening to his brain not to utter the command or he would suffer.

"Spike, if you can hear me, it's gonna be okay," Jules looks down at Spike still held in her arms, her fingers brushing his stubble clad cheek, and her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay so she can remain strong for her friend. "You need a shave," she lightly teases. "The girls like you better without a beard."

_Jules __it's __whiskey__…__please __I __know __the __word__…_Spike's mind offers, his lips however unable to utter them as his brain was also told that as soon as he said the word himself, he'd be severely punished and so in his trance-like state he believed it.

"Can you say something Spike? Talk to me?"

_I __can't__…__Jules __help __me! _Spike's mind pleads as his eyes water further.

"No…okay Spike you are going to be fine. I know you are under some kind of trance but you will get through this okay? You are safe now…he'll never hurt you again."

_Help __Greg__…__please __Jules__…__I__…__I __shot __the __boss, _Spike's mind laments as he looks away.

"Spike stay with me," Jules begs softly, pulling his warm brown eyes back to her worried ones. "Whatever lies you are hearing inside are just that – lies. The boss, Ed and Sam all went after Monty, you know they'll take him…you are safe now Spike. Greg is fine. Please you have to just stay with me," she utters as she looks up and then talks to Raf. "Raf, anything?"

_"It could be anything down here. I found a few small keys of various sizes and shapes in various places around Spike's room. You might try that."_

"Okay," Jules huffs as she looks down at Spike. "Key," she whispers, holding her breath for the appropriate response. But when the glaze still remains over her friends eyes she knows it didn't work. "Keep looking – but hurry."

XXXXXXXX

"You'll never win…NEVER!" Monty shouts as he heads deeper into the industrial part of the waterfront, Greg and Ed's SUV's both in hot pursuit with their lights and sirens blaring.

_'Ha! Can I say I told you so now?' Dylan's face laughs._

"Shut the hell up!" Monty screams as his bloody hand leaves his thigh momentarily to hit the window, leaving an angry smear of his own blood on the murky window. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He growls as he sharply swerves to the left and heads toward a virtual dead end street.

Greg's mind replays over and over the images from ten years ago when he watched Monty Glennon burn to death before his eyes and the scene he had just witnessed a few moments earlier. Watching Spike stand before him with the gun and seeing the conflict in his eyes and the lone tear slide down his cheek told him that he was forced to act on whatever Monty told him to do; he couldn't fault Spike for pulling the trigger. In essence it wasn't even Spike, Spike had hesitated and that told him that Monty hadn't totally won, that his beloved Spike was still in there…trapped in his mind. But he was with Jules and Raf and was safe, he knows they'd never let harm come to him.

Greg's eyes glance back to see Ed and Sam following but still doesn't turn on his radio; knowing that he'd only get a muchly needed lecture from his team leader about being shot and still pursuing the man that was armed and wanting his life.

"Sorry Eddie," Greg whispers as he sharply swerves to follow Monty down the dead end street. His phone finally connects with the man he had wanted to call earlier. "Dale?"

_"Greg? Wow long time no hear," the voice of coroner Dale Stetson is heard. "What's going on?"_

"Dale I need you to pull the file on Monty Glennon."

_"Monty…that's going back a ways. Why what's up?"_

"I need to know what was tested for DNA?"

_"Greg you were there, you witnessed the autopsy," Dale's voice sighs as Greg hears some shuffling in the background. "Okay found it here…right this was the guy that set himself on fire before you. Greg he came in here a charred corpse. We were lucky we had those few remaining dental samples, there was nothing else to test."_

"Monty Glennon is alive. I think that was his brother."

_"His __brother __is __dead__…__"_

"That was his older brother. I think Monty had a twin and I need you to find him for me."

_"If that was his twin then he'd be…"_

"Dead I know. But I need proof of his existence Dale before that. Just find it for me."

_"I'm not a detective…"_

"Anymore. I know you worked missing children's cases for years and have access to their database. Dale I need this."

_"Monty Glennon alive? Greg are you sure?"_

"I have a bullet to prove it," Greg replies firmly. "Just get me that proof."

_"I'll see what I can do. Call you back."_

Greg watches Monty's van duck into a darkened garage and then hears the breaks coming to a screeching halt as he applies the gas to get there before Monty can get away from them. But just as soon as Greg's SUV enters the garage, the door starts to close, locking Eddie and Sam outside.

"Damn it!" Ed curses as Sam brings their SUV to a screeching halt just as the large door closes, sealing Monty and Greg inside. "We gotta find another way in," Ed directs as he looks at Sam. "And Sam…no hesitation, you see a shot you take it."

"Copy that," Sam nods before he and Ed quickly depart, racing to find another way in before Monty Glennon can have the last laugh.

XXXXXXXX

Jules watches as a team of medics rush toward Spike who quickly starts to thrash in her grasp. "Spike, it's okay, these men are going to take you to the hospital and I'll be with you every step of the way okay? You're safe now."

_Whiskey__…__the __word __is __whiskey__…__please __Jules...help __me, _his mind begs as his eyes water further.

"You're gonna be just fine," Jules tries to assure him as her fingers rest on his slightly quivering cheek. "Just let them take you to the hospital, you'll be safe there okay?"

Spike's mind allows his body to listen to Jules comforting words for a time until the two medics try to strap him down for transport; then he starts to rebel, nearly falling back to the hard ground.

"Stop for a moment," Jules instructs as both medics pull back and allow the two straps to fall back to the ground. "He can't be restrained, he's been through a lot."

"I understand," the first medic talks to Jules. "But it's for his own good for transporting him. If he falls off then he'll hurt himself further and he already looks in rough shape."

"Please…he'll cooperate, just don't strap him down," Jules pleads as she looks down at Spike who looks back up with an uncertain stare. "Spike they won't hurt you, I promise okay…just…if you can hear my voice I need you to lie on the stretcher and not move."

Not wanting to fight the onset of heavy fatigue, Spike's body merely slumps back down onto the stretcher, allowing the two medics to cover his shivering frame with a blanket and then start to wheel him out toward the waiting ambulance.

"Raf, we're leaving now. How's it coming?"

_"Finding King Tut's tomb woulda been easier than this," he sighs heavily. "I'll meet you there…so far nothing obvious that I can see or that's on the computer. I'll bring it with me but um…well what happens if we can't find the safe word?"_

"That's not an option."

_"Right. I'll keep you posted."_

XXXXXXXX

"Monty!" Greg's voice shouts as he squints into the darkness ahead, carefully making his way through the garage and then hearing the footsteps starting to echo as Monty enters the larger open structure.

"You ruined it Greg!" Monty shouts back, biting back a strained gasp as his fingers try to apply more pressure to his bloody leg. He had made a crude tourniquet in the darkness but knows that if he's not treated soon, he'll be knocking on death's door, where his two brothers were already waiting for him.

"Stop running and lets talk about this!"

*bang*

_"Sam!" Ed's anxious voice is heard over the head set._

_"I'm on the north side, nothing here. You?"_

_"Heading for the south west corner…I think I see something."_

_"On my way."_

"You missed," Greg retorts as he pokes his head out from his hiding spot, watching Monty's frame darting in between the shadows a few meters a head.

"I won't…next time. How's Spike?" Monty snickers.

"He's fine and you know that. But let's talk about you…Monty why did you do all this? Why didn't you let me help you?"

"That's all you ever want to do is help!" Monty shouts back as he stops running and rests his weary frame against a dingy wall, his heart racing and his body wanting to shut down.

"That's why I joined the SRU Monty, because I want to help."

"You could never help me."

"I can try," Greg answers with a small wince, his right hand clutching his throbbing left shoulder, applying some pressure in hopes of getting the blood to stop oozing out. "All I wanted to do was to help you Monty. Come out and lets talk."

"Fine…you want that…come and get me!" Monty shouts as he steps out from his hiding spot and waits for Greg to appear; his gun cocked and ready.

Greg puts his gun away and then steps out to face Monty with his hands up a show of good faith; knowing that even if he is to take a chance with his life, of which he'll hear about it from Ed later, he knows that Ed and Sam are the best at what they do for a reason, Monty Glennon wouldn't be walking out alive today. It really is over. But how and when…? That was still to be decided.

"Ten years…Monty ten years…why didn't you seek me out sooner?"

"You wanted to die sooner?" Monty mocks.

"No to talk."

"Talk! Fine...at first I wanted to…but I couldn't," Monty shakes his head angrily. "Why would you care anyways?"

"Monty I tried to help you. I wanted to," Greg answers in truth. "Why don't you just put down the gun and we'll talk…it's just you and me," Greg states, his head set now active so that both Ed and Sam could hear what was going on.

_"Okay Sam…we gotta move fast but quietly," Ed directs as they both work to get a small outer door open so they could get into position inside. _

"Monty…"

"NO Greg!" Monty shouts as he raises the gun and Greg stops walking. "Don't you see…it's over and I don't care anymore!"

"It's not over," Greg shakes his head. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want you…to die," Monty hisses. "TO DIE!"

_"Ed…" Sam's urgent voice is heard._

_"Okay…Sam…go now…when you are in move to the right."_

"Monty tell me…who did I watch die?"

"Did you like the show?" Monty snickers.

"No," Greg answers in truth. "I thought I was watching a friend die."

"I wasn't a friend! STOP LYING!" Monty shouts, his loud voice actually helping to muffle the already quiet footsteps of the hidden snipers.

_"Boss if you can hear me, we're in position. If I see a threat, I'm taking the shot," Ed tells Greg._

"Okay just stop waving the gun and lets try to figure this out."

"See that's always been your problem Greg, there…is no…problem!"

"Ten years Monty. Every year for ten years…today, I was forced to think back to what happened. I watched you…Monty it was a horrible sight and I have regretted how that day went down every day for ten years."

"Are you sober now Greg?"

"Every day Monty I thought about that day," Greg sticks to his train of thought. "I kept asking myself how I could have helped you more."

"I didn't want help."

"But you needed it, just like you need it now," Greg tries to reason, watching Monty's jaw flex and his eyes narrow. "I know your leg is bleeding badly. Why not drop the gun and we'll get you some help and then just talk – just the two of us okay?"

"Never! I waited for ten years for this..."

"You waited," Greg tries to reason. "See that's the key here Monty. You waited ten years...I know what that can mean...a new change, a fresh star..."

"No!" Monty cuts off Greg with a hissing tone. "I only want this! I tried...I tried to make a new start. Changed my name...got a disguise and still...NOTHING!"

"Let me help you, please," Greg begs. "Lower the gun and lets get your leg looked at. Let's make a new start. Spike is alive so you'll..."

"But you won't be! Neither of us is walking out of here alive today Greg. I shoot you and as soon as I walk out that locked door," Monty motions behind him with his head, "your team shoots me," he concludes, not knowing that he was already lined up in the scope of two trained snipers who would never let that plan come to fruition. "You can't talk me down or your way out! That's what you're trying to do right? Stall for your supermen to come and take me out? Talk me down and walk away the hero while I am sent to a dark hole!"

"That won't happen Monty. I can get you help. Please...please put the gun down."

"Or what? I'll die? Well you will first so why should I listen?"

"Why do you want me dead so badly Monty? Can you at least tell me that?

"You ruined my life!"

"How? I tried to help you…Monty I only wanted to help," Greg pleads. "I wanted to help then and I want to help now."

"You never…"

"I'm sorry if you thought I was turning my back on you back then. I was in a tough place myself. Yes I was being selfish at the time but I couldn't see that. But I can see that now. I'm sorry. But I'm here now and I want to help."

"Why?"

"Because you need it."

"Really," Monty utters with a defeated sigh, the tone in his voice forcing Ed's senses to go into overdrive. The end was nearing.

"Yes. I needed help back then and you need help now. I couldn't offer it then but I can now. Please let me help you. I can help you."

"Huh. You know...after all this time you're still the same Greg."

"Monty..."

"That's um...that's funny," Monty frowns as the gun in his hand starts to slightly shake and Ed's finger readies the trigger. "You know that's real funny coming from you Greg."

"What's that?" Greg inquires.

"Wanting to help me...you thinking you can help me."

"I want to try."

"Right...well um...what's the one thing they never teach you AT THE SRU?" Monty asks as he slowly starts to move toward Greg with his gun raised; his voice starting off slowly and then ending with an angry crescendo.

_"Ed…he moved...I have no solution," Sam whispers in haste._

_"Sam, I got him."_

_Ed hears the desperation in Greg's voice and frowns, knowing that his boss and friend is desperate to have this end with a peaceful outcome and Monty getting the medical and professional help that he needs. However, he hears the anger and despair in Monty's voice and knows that Greg's plan is moot. Monty Glennon has no intention of letting either himself or Greg Parker walk out of this building alive. _

_Ed's next decision wasn't a hard one to make – it was the only one._

"What's that?" Greg asks anxiously.

"There are some of us who…just DON'T WANT to be HELPED!" Monty shouts as he raises his gun and prepares to fire.

But before Monty can pull back on the trigger, Ed's finger pulls back first, delivering an expert kill shot that hits Monty Glennon right between the eyes, sending him hurling backward to the cold ground, his miserable life finally coming to an much needed end.

Greg remains fixed in place a few seconds before he slowly walks up to Monty and kneels down at his side, his head shaking as he knows it was a futile effort on Monty's part to even call this showdown.

"They do teach us that Monty, but there are some of us who just don't want to believe it. I'm sorry," Greg whispers as his fingers reach out and gently pull Monty's eyes to a closed position, Ed and Sam walking up behind him out of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so Spike is safe *phew* but what does he have to face now and how will his first reunion with Greg go? And yes Monty is dead for good *wink* But what happens when his family finds out the truth of where Spike's been? Hope you are all still with me and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. The Mirror has Two Faces

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 15 – The Mirror has Two Faces**

* * *

><p>Sam silently falls behind Ed and Greg, listening to them argue about Greg's rash actions, as they slowly walk toward the front entrance to wait for the RCMP team to arrive, close off the area and then transport the deceased body of Monty Glennon to the coroner's office for official processing.<p>

"Eddie I knew…"

"Greg you were unarmed and he had only one purpose in mind - to kill you."

"I knew you had my back," Greg completes his earlier sentence, his mind spinning from most recent events and the predicted verbal berating from his team lead wasn't helping.

"And if I didn't?" Ed counters.

"You did. Let's focus on that. How's Spike?" Greg asks, pushing aside his own pain and drowning out a small frustrated curse from Ed's lips.

"Jules is with him in the ER right now but Raf can't find the word to unlock him from his trance," Sam replies as he finally joins the other two. "She says he's trying to fight with the doctor and the ER attendants who want to examine him. And she said she's also fielded another call from Spike's mother who is now demanding to talk to Greg."

"Boss…"

"I know Eddie, she's gonna get angry no matter what after she finds out…I'll deal with this. We need that word," Greg looks at Ed with a determined expression. "I don't want her coming to see Spike in his current condition."

"Right. Sam, you go and help Raf."

"Eddie…"

"Boss you're shot and need to get that tended to and right now Spike needs you. I'll head over to SIU and get this damn report out of the way and then go and help Raf and Sam if needed."

Greg looks at Ed and knows he's right. As much as he wants to go and help Sam and Raf find that word to unlock their friend, Jules also needs him at the emergency to help keep Spike safe, mostly from himself before he can sustain anymore physical damage.

"Sam, tell Raf you're on your way to Monty's…home," Greg states with a soft wince, garnering a nod from Sam before he rushes past them, talking to Raf and Jules on the headset before disappearing outside and getting into one of the waiting SUV's.

Ed's eyes follow Greg's as they rest on Monty's fallen form for a few more seconds, invisible laughter hanging over Monty's corpse, a fitting tribute to the lives he had already destroyed.

"Greg…"

"I shoulda helped him more Ed."

"Up until a few hours you didn't even know he was alive. He was right…he didn't want help. Some you just can't help."

"Why not?" Greg retorts sharply as he looks at Ed in heated anger. "Why the hell do we train for years, studying profiles and cases if not to…"

"No two people handle or respond to things the same, you know that better than anyone because you taught me that. Monty Glennon fed off hatred for ten years…every day for ten years and it was you that told me that hatred is the strongest poison because there is no antidote for it; you can't cure someone of hatred that is so in born it only takes death to cure it."

"I was wrong," Greg shakes his head. "There is love, and kindness…understanding and compassion."

"You are precluding the fact that the person actually wants to feel those things and would let you help them."

"We can…"

"What force them to accept help?" Ed counters. "By what locking them up in an institution and forcing them shock therapy? Thought we passed that a few years back," he quips.

"I failed here today Eddie as I did ten years ago."

"Monty was right…he didn't want help. No matter what you would have done, it wouldn't have worked. He wanted to die today, can't you see that?"

"We could have STOPPED IT!" Greg half shouts as he turns to leave, a few uniformed officers now converging on them.

"I took the shot and I don't regret it," Ed counters as they stand face to face. "Are you telling me I made the wrong choice?"

"I failed today Eddie," Greg states once more as he turns to leave. "I should have been able to stop it…I failed…ME!" Greg shouts, forcing a few to turn and watch the SRU supervisor disappear outside.

"Okay let's get this over wi…" Ed's voice trails off with a heavy sigh as he gives the officers directions and then hurries off to complete his own SIU debriefing and then get to the hospital.

"Damn you!" Greg's angry fist slams into the front of the steering wheel as he quickly blinks away tears. Ed is right, Monty could have sought help but in the end could see no other way out than his own death. Maybe that is the answer for then the mind would truly be at peace. But it wasn't in his nature to just turn away from a human being in distress. His shoulder offers a sharp pain as he pulls the seatbelt across but tells himself that right now Spike needs him at his side and that's where he has to be, his own comfort be damned.

"Hold on Spike…buddy I'm coming."

XXXXXXXX

"Any luck?"

"I think this dude mighta taken his secret to the grave," Raf sighs as Sam joins him. "I have the laptop here and once its cataloged am taking it to the hospital but um…man I've looked all through the most obvious files and found nothing."

"And I'm assuming you looked everywhere here?" Sam frowns as he looks around Monty's dingy lair.

"I have," Raf answers firmly, drawing Sam's eyes back to his. "What if we can't find the word?"

"I don't know," Sam replies in truth as he heads past Raf and slowly heads for the room that Spike had been kept in; Raf following.

"Can't imagine what he endured in here," Raf whispers as both of them stare at the chair and then the small bed with the ankle cuff still prominently displayed.

"Hell," Sam retorts in quiet sarcasm before he turns to Raf and pats his shoulder with his hand.

"I just hope he bounces back."

"Spike's pretty happy go lucky," Sam replies.

"After this?"

"We gotta find that key word."

"Is the boss okay?"

"Define _okay_?" Sam sighs.

"Right…" Raf's voice trails off as they reenter the main room where a few crime scene detectives were carefully bagging certain items for evidence. But just as one of the Detective's picks up a crate, a small flashdrive falls to the ground, immediately drawing the attention of two weary the SRU officers.

"Hey lets see that," Sam states in haste as he and Raf hurry over to the Detective as he picks up the small item. Raf quickly puts the laptop back down on the table and shoves the flashdrive into a free USB port, both he and Sam waiting with bated breath for it to fire up. When it finally does they see that it only has one file on it.

"What the..." Raf's voice trails off in wonder as the file is opened and there is only one sentence on the entire page.

_'I have the last laugh.'_

"What does it mean?" Raf looks at Sam in question.

"I think it means he didn't write down that key word anywhere and we might all be screwed."

"So what do we do now?"

"Keep looking," Sam replies with a small shrug. "We can't give up."

XXXXXXXX

Greg quickly enters the emergency department, his phone buzzing with another anxious call from Michelina Scarlatti. He sees two uniformed officers outside a small room and quickly heads for them, his bloody hand drawing a few curious glances from nearby hospital staff.

"Dr…" Greg greets the older man just coming out Spike's room. Greg hears angry grunts and curses and then Jules voice and frowns.

"Desmond Marks," Dr. Marks greets Greg. "Your man is…Sargeant Parker were you shot?"

"Yes Sir but…"

"Well no one told me that. You must let me…"

"I need to see my man," Greg pleads.

"Juliana told me a bit about the circumstances, now if Spike sees the fresh blood, it might make things worse for him."

"Dr. Marks I need to see him," Greg implores. "Please, I know he's been through a lot but I won't die from this wound," he insists. "Just a few minutes."

Dr. Marks looks at Greg and frowns before finally giving in and telling him only a few minutes and then he'd need to get his shoulder tended to right away.

"I'll be right out doc, I promise," Greg assures him as he slowly heads toward the closed curtain and then slips into the right corner. Greg finally gets his first real glimpse of his beloved friend and team member and feels his stomach lurch. Spike's face was rough and bruised, his bottom lip swollen on the left side and some scrape marks dotting the dark stubble extening from his chin to his cheek. He looked thinner and his normally bright expression was now glassed over; he was lost - inside himself. _Damn you Monty...Spike I'm so sorry, _Greg's mind laments in silent misery.

"Hey Spike…Jules."

"Boss," Jules greets, forcing Spike's watery eyes to look in the direction of the voice and cease in his useless struggles.

"Why is he restrained?" Greg asks as he nears the bed and eyes Spike's chaffed wrists.

"It's like he's fighting himself," Jules sighs as she gently brushes Spike's damp forehead. "He won't let anyone near him but me but even then…" she pauses as Spike's eyes look from her to Greg.

_Boss! __Help __me__…__please__…__give __me __the __word__…_you'll never be free! Another part of his mind laughs. _The __word __is __whiskey__…__please __just __say __it__…__I __need __to __hear __it__…_

"Spike look at me," Greg's soft voice, pulls the tormented brown gaze in his direction. "I know you can hear me Spike. You have to fight in your mind the negative thoughts but you have to let the doctor's help you."

NO! The part of Spike's mind still under Monty's invisible control yells as Spike slumps back to the bed in an exhausted heap, his watery eyes staring absently at the mottled ceiling.

"Have you heard from Sam or Raf?"

"Nothing confirmed," Jules sighs as she brings a cool cloth to Spike's forehead. "He's calm for me but I can't treat him and they restrained him when he punched a porter and then reached for a small knife and tried to stab the doctor. I told them they couldn't drug him so…so they resorted to this. Boss I'm at a loss. I have tried every word that Raf came across that he thought might be it, but there is just noting that is working."

Greg looks down at Spike, his mind begging Spike's to even nod or blink in the direction of what it could be.

"Can he write it down?"

"We've tried and it didn't work, he merely flings it away. How can the inner pull be that strong?"

"Depends on what Spike was force fed by those movies...what punishment was ingrained into his mind along with the other orders," Greg sighs as his shoulder starts to throb. "Spike, I'm okay and I'm gonna go and talk to the doctor for a few minutes but I need you just to try to relax and be calm okay?"

_No __boss__…__don__'__t __leave__…__please__…__I __need __your __help, _Spike's body slightly thrashes as his eyes water further.

"It's hard to see him like this," Jules whispers in misery as her fingers rest on Spike's tense fist and his body quickly calms. "Can he fight this on his own?"

"He can't come out of it on his own. Whatever Monty put into his head can only be undone by that key word. You found the word that put him into the trance but we need the one to free him of it."

Jules looks at Greg and frowns, not wanting to ask what might happen if they couldn't find the correct word; failure wasn't an option in this case.

"Keep talking to Sam and Raf. I need to get m…to talk to the doctor and then…"

"Answer a phone call?" Jules refers to Spike's mother without actually saying it.

"Yes a phone call," Greg sighs as he shakes his head.

_Boss __I __shot __you__…__where__…__please __oh __god __please __let __me __awaken __from __this __nightmare. _You continue to fight this and you'll face your worst fear…a slow, painful death; your body awake for every terrifying moment, the controlled half of Spike's brain yells in reminder.

"Just hang on Spike," Jules whispers as Dr. Marks enters.

"Greg?"

"Yeah comin' doc," Greg replies as he turns to Spike and then nods. "I'll be right back okay?"

Greg follows after Dr. Marks, his phone buzzing yet again. "I need to…"

"Bullet first."

"It went through the top."

"A band-aid won't fix that," Dr. Marks slightly smiles. "I promise we won't go near your man until you are with him next time. But we do need to get him down to x-ray to see if anything is punctured inside. If he's bleeding internally, a simple sedation will be the least of his worries."

"Okay doc…let's go," Greg resigns with a heavy sigh as he heads for a small ER operating room to get his shoulder tended to, texting Eddie to make the call to Spike's mother after his debriefing.

XXXXXXXX

_"What do you mean I can't see him? And what kind of undercover operation was this that he couldn't tell me?" The shrill and very angry voice of Michelina Scarlatti rings in Ed's ear as he heads for the hospital. _

Greg had texted him, telling him that the only way they'd dodge the Scarlatti bullet with the least amount of mental turmoil for them and Spike, was to tell them he was on a special undercover assignment and that a few of the team were injured in the arrest but that he's alive and okay and just in the hospital getting checked over. It was a big gamble, but one they were hoping would pay off. To say that Spike was a special target because of another member, kidnapped, tortured and nearly killed would send Spike's parents into a tirade on him that would be unbearable.

"As I told you Mrs. Scarlatti…" Ed's exasperated voice trails off into another explanation as he reaches the hospital the same time as Raf and Sam pull up in the other SRU SUV. "Spike is okay and just being checked over by a doctor."

_"What kind of trouble is my boy in?"_

"He's not in any trouble," Ed answers as both Sam and Raf trade frowns, both thankful that it was their team leader talking to Spike's angry mother and not either of them. "Right I understand that but again you aren't listening to me. Once Spike is…" Ed stops and then looks at both men with a frown.

"She hung up on you?" Sam inquires as they slowly head into the hospital.

"For the second time," Ed answers with a sigh.

"Brave woman," Raf states dryly. "Is she comin' here?"

"Probably," Ed just shakes his head as they enter. "Find anything?"

"Nothin' and we searched that place top to bottom. Found lots of…well disturbing things but um…nothing that Jules has been able to use successfully to bring Spike from his trance," Raf explains.

"We found a cryptic message from Monty on a small flashdrive that said he has the last laugh but that was it. Seems like he might have taken that word to the grave," Sam adds as they enter the busy ER area, seeing Greg exit the operating room with a freshly bandaged shoulder and a look of sorrow and remorse on his face.

"Hey boss."

"Guys please tell me you found something."

"Nothing useful for Spike," Sam replies in remorse.

"Talk to Spike's mother?"

"That woman is a force to be reckoned with but at the moment I can't blame her," Ed answers with a tired voice.

"We can't let her see or talk to Spike just yet," Greg tells them. "So if she does come here I don't care if you have to convince her that he has Ebola," Greg slightly smirks, "she waits until he's out of that trance. It's only fair to him."

"So what can we do now? Because you know we aren't goin' home," Raf pipes up.

"I'm going to relieve Jules for a bit, I want the three of you to work on that computer…find something, anything that we can use. Guys I don't want to have Spike sedated because he's been through so much and giving him drugs is the last thing he needs, but if we can't find that word, they'll have to for his own good."

"I'll get Jules," Sam mentions as he heads for Spike's room.

Jules looks up to see Sam enter and offers him a small smile. "He's resting but I don't know how much more he can take."

"He looks so…weak," Sam whispers sadly.

"He's been through so much but is fighting hard to come back."

"Hey Spike buddy…" Sam smiles down at his friend as his fingers squeeze Spike's cold hand. "He's cold."

"He's undernourished as well," Jules frowns. "Sam we need…"

"I know but um…I know," Sam nods in futility. "The boss said, he'll take the next watch if you want to come and get…"

"Sam I'm not going home," Jules quickly interjects.

"Like I could tell you what to do," Sam softly smirks and her face instantly softens. "But we have the laptop here and why don't we take Raf for some great Emergency room coffee and see what we can find. Maybe you can see something we didn't."

"Who's gonna stay?"

"I'll stay," Greg's voice is heard, making them both look to the other end of the curtain as it's pulled open. "Eddie's gonna stand guard for um…well you know," Greg mentions as he looks at Spike in remorse.

_Who? __Monty! __No__…__he __has __to __be __dead, _Spike's mind calls as his body starts to thrash about.

"Hey Spike…hold on. Monty is dead. I meant the doctor," Greg quickly assures him, the three of them watching as Spike's body instantly ceases in its struggles.

"He's still very much afraid of him," Jules notes.

"We need that word guys," Greg's voice implores in desperation. "We are running out of time."

"I'll call Dean on the way and see if he found anything else on the tapes," Sam informs them. He and Jules take their leave, joining with Raf and then heading for a small, quiet area just off the nursing station where there was a small table, three chairs and a fresh pot of hot coffee waiting.

"Hey Spike," Greg talks to Spike in a soft undertone as he pulls up a chair and then looks at Spike's glassy-eyed expression. "I know you can hear me buddy and I'm sorry…I truly am sorry for all this."

_Boss__…__help __me __please__…__please __help __me __out __of __this, _Spike's mind pleads in silent torment.

"But I need you to fight…inside your mind okay? The doctors…the porters…no one is going to hurt you, I promise," Greg tries to assure him as his fingers rest on the right wrist restraint and start to undo it. "I need you to cooperate with them okay?"

_I __can't __stop __this__…_you'll never be free, Spike's mind argues back in Monty's voice. If you disobey I'll take my knife and slowly slice you open while you're still alive! You'll feel every ribbon of flesh as it's opened.

Greg watches Spike's eyes produce fresh tears and feels his own heart start to ache. "Whatever you are hearing is a lie Spike. Monty is dead, Ed killed him. I was there, I saw the shot. And you know Ed never misses. Don't listen to those negative voices."

_Dead? __He's __really __dead? __I'm __free? _Never! You'll never be free. Monty faked his death for ten long years and he did it again. _But __the __boss __saw__…_he saw ten years ago also! He's not dead and he's coming back for you!

Spike's free fist flies through the air, nearly striking Greg in the jaw if not for the quickly actions by the SRU supervisor, catching Spike's wrist and holding it in the air a few seconds before slowly lowering it back down to his side. "I don't want restrain you Spike and I can't imagine the inner hell you are experiencing right now. But you need to listen to my voice, Monty is dead, you are free. Fight this."

_I can't...Boss I'm not free…please help me…please…_

Greg's fingers tenderly brush away a stray tear as his stomach tightens further. "You know only Sam can pull of the five o'clock shadow. I bet Jules said that already right," Greg teases, hoping his light banter will at least keep Spike from getting agitated again. Greg looks at Spike in misery, his mind also in a battle between what to tell Spike and what not to. Launching into a full apology might only make things worse as it could put further inner guilt on after what he had to endure.

_I shot you boss…I'm so sorry…oh god I'm so sorry…_

Greg's eyes follow Spike's down to his shoulder and then stop. "Spike you are not responsible for his small scratch," Greg tries to assure him. "You did not shoot me. Monty did. It was his fingers. You didn't listen to him…I know you fought that order. You fought it then and you can fight it now."

_I'll pay for my disobedience…boss I'm sorry…please help me…I'm so sorry._

"Don't think on that now okay Spike?" Greg tries again in a more upbeat tone. "We're both fine and soon they'll bring your Jell-o and everything will be okay. You like Jell-o right Spike?"

_I do but um…boss I'm sorry…please forgive me._

Greg notices Spike's body go still and then quickly stands up and feels for a pulse, his sharp intake, forcing Eddie to poke his head in from outside.

"Boss?"

"He's…damn he's gone into some kind of inner trance. He's breathing but…his eyes won't close, his core won't warm…Eddie we need that word."

"They're workin' on it," Ed tries to assure Greg as he looks down at Spike and feels a small lump of emotion form in his throat. "He will be okay."

"Ed this is my f…"

"Not here Greg. He only needs to hear positive stuff right now."

"You're right," Greg nods as he heads for the curtain opening. "I'll be right back."

"Greg?"

"Eddie, I just need a moment."

"Alone?"

"Alone!"

"Right," Ed whispers as he gives instructions to the two officers not to let anyone in except Dr. Marks and the SRU team and then takes the post beside Spike's side. "Spike, if you can hear me buddy…you are gonna be okay."

Greg heads for the inner stairs and then heads down to the main level where it was quieter and he could have a moment to think and deal with his negative feelings away from Spike who only needs positive reinforcement right now.

_I'll __always __have __the __last __laugh, _were the words that Sam found and told him about on the way over to the hospital. Monty's last tribute to the man he blamed for ruining his life. Greg's mind spins in circles as he tries to think on any other way he could have reached Monty Glennon to get him help…whatever kind of help he could have used in order to keep himself sane and more importantly alive. But nothing comes to mind. Maybe Monty was right…maybe he couldn't have been helped. But how do you just write someone off as a lost cause? Give up on them? Make them believe that death really is the only solution?

Greg slumps down into a lonely corner chair in the quiet cafeteria and closes his eyes, his head resting in his hands as his brain tries to process the fact that Monty had been alive for that long but had only dwelt on his revenge and hatred instead of seeking the proper kind of help and attention.

_I __only __want __to __see __you __suffer __and __die __Greg, _Monty's voice laughs in his mind. Greg slowly opens his weary eyes and shakes his head. How could they get Spike free? What if they didn't find the word? Leaving Spike in that state wasn't an option but as he listens to Raf, Sam and Jules all looking for the word in vain, his mind starts to spiral further in to darkness.

_You're to blame for me being stuck like this Greg! My son is a living vegetable because of you Sergeant Parker! You failed me Greg ten years ago and today! My death is your fault! If you can't save me how can you save others? You aren't qualified to lead this team! YOU FAILED! _Greg's mind continues to pound with negative thoughts in various familiar voices.

"Hey mister…" a soft voice pulls Greg from his morbid stupor, forcing him to slowly open his weary eyes and look into the strange face before him. "You look like you could use a swallow," the rather scruffy looking man nudges Greg's arm with the half drunk bottle of whiskey. "It'll make you feel better."

Greg looks at the man and frowns; the expression wasn't malicious but rather only wanting to offer some kind of help to another fellow human in trouble. The problem was, the solution the man is offering would be Greg's ultimate undoing.

Greg's eyes stare at the golden poison as he feels his whole world starting to slow. As much as he knows he can't touch even a drop, his mind starts to reason that he's earned just one…small mouthful, the tempting aroma calling to his senses as evil laughter silently mocks him in the corners of his mind. Just one and that would be it; he could do it, he was strong enough. But when Greg hesitates, fate gives the ill-concieved notion another nudge.

"Go on…" the man nudges him again, as he pushes the bottle toward Greg's right hand. Greg's fingers instantly seize the bottle and hold onto the glass cylinder as a drowning man would hold onto a lifeline before being dragged under. _Go __on __Parker__…__take __a __taste__…__condemn __yourself __to __hell __just __like __me, _Monty's voice laughs in the distance. Greg's mind shows an image of Monty before him, standing with his arms crossed and a wide evil smile on his face.

_"I win Parker," Monty's voice is now clearer_. That is until another voice…a friendly voice is heard, pulling him back from the darkness.

"Okay," Greg's fingers start to firmly wrap around the bottle and slowly raise it; that is until a familiar voice stops him mid-lift; Monty's voice cursing in the distance.

"Greg," Ed's voice is heard, forcing a cursing Monty to fade and his team leader's image before him to reappear. "Don't do this Greg…don't let him have the last laugh. Don't let him win."

Greg looks at Ed and then looks down at the bottle before he sees Monty's face once more. _You'll __never __have __him __back __Parker__…__I __will __win __this._

"No…no you won't win."

"Leave him alone," the man utters in annoyance to Ed before shrinking back when he gets a warning glare from the surprised team leader; still dressed in full SRU gear.

"Sir, if you don't mind," Ed mentions firmly.

Greg looks at Ed and sighs before shaking his head and then looking away. "This is my doing," he whispers in sorrow. "Spike is lost because of me."

"Come on…one small sip won't kill him," the man insists.

"Greg," Ed's fingers pry the bottle loose, giving it back to the man and then telling him to get lost or else. "Boss, listen to me," Ed insists, as Greg's tired gaze turns and locks with his. "Spike needs you; the team needs you. You do this and it's over for you and him. Don't let Monty win, you hear me? Don't let him have the last laugh as he wanted."

"Eddie…"

"I know you're tired and…and so is Spike so are we all, but he needs you, boss he really needs you right now. You can't do this."

Greg looks at Ed and then over to the man with the whisky bottle who had only managed to get a few feet to another table and slump back down. Greg's warm chocolate gaze fixes on the bottle as something inside his mind finally starts to dawn. By him taking that sip, it would have sent him right back to the depths of despair where he was this day ten years ago and that was Monty's insurance should he have failed in killing Greg; his last laugh was to have Greg fired, made unfit for duty, taken from the job he loves so much by his own doing.

"That what he wants. Ten years ago you lost your family because of that," Ed nods toward the bottle of whiskey the scruffy man was still fondling. "But you haven't lost anything today. Don't let him win. He wins and you lose it all...your job, your son, your friends, Spike...yourself. And I don't want him to win."

"Whiskey," Greg's lips utter in a nearly dead whisper.

"Boss you can't," Ed insists as Greg's fingers touch his headset. "Greg…if you do this…"

"It's okay Eddie," Greg's fingers touch his arm in reassurance.

"Fine. You know I won't let you," Ed tells him firmly. "If I have to stop you by force from doing this, you know I can and I will."

"And trust me that scares me," Greg slightly smirks, making Ed's face display a frown. "But I'm not about to let Monty win either. I have too much to lose and too much to live for. I know how to help Spike."

"How?" Ed asks in confusion as they both stand up.

"I know the word to free him."

But just as Greg's about to say the word to free Spike, four excited words from Raf immediately disrupt the moment of discovery.

_"Spike's mother is here."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so we have the word right? Will Spike get the word in time? or will his mother get there first? And what happens when she does arrive? And is the inner battle really over for Greg? Hope you are all still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks!


	16. An Uphill Battle or Downward Slide?

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 16 – An Uphill Battle or Downward Slide?**

* * *

><p>"Sam, Jules get in there now. Jules the word is 'whiskey'," Greg talks frantically into his head set and he and Ed race for the stairs, no time to wait for the elevator. "Sam you take off the rest of the restraints and Raf…just stall."<p>

_"Copy that," all three of them say at once as Ed and Greg race toward the ER._

Raf closes the curtain just as Sam and Jules enters and Spike's mother rounds the corner.

"Spike the word is whiskey," Jules whispers in Spike's ear, trying to get his watery eyes to focus. "Spike can you hear me? Boss it doesn't work."

_"It has to. What's going on Jules?" Greg's anxious voice is heard over the headset._

"He's still in the trance."

_"Just keep trying. Ed and I are almost there."_

"Where is my son?" Michelina Scarlatti asks as she glares at Raf who stands before the entrance.

"He's um…with…"

"With who? Is he in there? I want to see him," she demands, standing a few inches from Raf's frame.

"He..." Raf frowns. "You just have to wait okay?"

"Why do I have to wait? And don't tell me because," she warns Raf who takes a step backward.

"Mrs. Scarlatti?" Greg's voice asks a little out of breath as he and Ed round the corner, Ed going in search of Dr. Marks as an additional backup source.

_"Spike the word is whiskey…listen to my voice, please snap out of it," Jules voice pleads as Spike's eyes finally blink, the voices in his head starting to subside. "That's it Spike….wihskey…come back to us now."_

_"Okay he's free," Sam's voice is heard. "I covered him with a blanket but that's all I can do."_

"Ma'am you hafta wait."

"Don't tell me to wait," Spike's mother's arm lands on Raf's arm and tries to push him aside. "You're not a doctor. You're one of them."

"Them?" Raf sighs as Greg joins them. "The good guys..." he mutters under his breath, getting a small warning glance from Greg not to escalate.

"Mrs. Scarlatti can I help you?"

"I want to see my son. Where is the doctor?" She asks, glaring at Greg as Raf just frowns and shrugs from behind Spike's mother. Behind the curtain Sam and Jules exchange worried expressions as Spike slowly starts to come out of his trance.

"Mrs. Scarlatti?" Dr. Marks voice is heard, making her, Greg and Raf turn to see the doctor with Ed at his side walking up to her.

"Why can't I see my son? He's been gone for days and I'm worried and they say he I can't see him," she stammers with a heavy frown. "His father is sick and can't come so I want…"

"Okay, let's just take a deep breath okay," Dr. Marks puts a hand on her hand and just tenderly pats it. "Your son is fine and just being checked over; it's his turn. The rest of the team has already had their's."

"What was wrong with him?"

"It's standard procedure," Greg pipes up with a tense smile.

"So I wait and then can take him home?"

Dr. Marks looks at Greg and frowns; someone was going to have to tell her that Spike wasn't as okay as they wanted her to believe. The problem is if they do tell her the truth, it'll not only cause more strife for Spike but foster her hard feelings toward the team and his job and Spike already has enough to deal with.

"Mrs. Scarlatti you'll just have to wait," Dr. Marks states firmly as Jules and Raf finally slip out from Spike's room just in case.

"Mrs. Scarlatti I can show you too…" Jules starts up.

"I know where to go," Spike's mother resigns with a heavy sigh. The team watches her leave before exchanging frowns with each other and Dr. Marks.

"Spike's gonna have to go home sometime boss," Ed reminds Greg in an undertone.

"I know. Jules?"

"He's awake," Jules answers quietly.

"Okay I need to check him over now. Greg?"

Greg nods before he looks at the rest of the team. "Spike is okay now and I want you all to go home and get some rest. He's safe and isn't facing anything life threatening."

"Except his mother," Raf mutters under his breath.

"Yeah she's somethin' alright," Sam huffs. "Boss you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm armed," Greg smirks. "Everything's gonna be fine. Spike is just gonna rest overnight."

"And tomorrow?" Jules asks softly. "We can't send him home to that…no offense to his family but if he goes home like that he'll just be subjected to a constant assault about his work being the cause and after all he's been through it will make matters worse for him."

"Agreed," Greg sighs as he watches Dr. Marks slip into Spike's room. "We'll figure something out. The rest of you, I mean it go home and get some rest."

Jules, Sam and Raf all offer their relief at Spike being okay for the most part and that they'd see him tomorrow, either at the hospital or at his home; they wouldn't be abandoning him now. Jules pulls her phone and makes a call while Ed waits for Greg to slip into Spike's room before he sits down to wait and see what Greg would do and to run interference for their tired supervisor and friend should Spike's mother go off on another emotional tirade.

Spike's mind was spiraling out of control as he heard his mother's voice calling in the distance, Jules panicked voice telling him not to give up and his own inner voices telling him that a horrible fate would await should he think he was free from danger. But as soon as Jules said that word, something inside clicked and he felt himself exhale and literally sink into the small bed he was on; his mind shouting with jubilation as the negative voices started to subside. Sam had taken off all the restraints, allowing him to curl upward into the protective fetal position despite the fact that his chest hurt.

"Spike?" Dr. Marks kind voice prompts him to open his eyes and look upward and to the right. "Welcome back."

"M-Monty's dead…right?" Spike's voice asks in a cracked whisper.

"He's gone Spike, I promise you that," Greg's reassuring voice is heard. "He'll never hurt you again."

"Okay."

Greg watches Spike roll onto his side, his back toward Greg, making Greg look up at Dr. Marks and both of them trading worried glances.

"Spike?" Greg's fingers rest on Spike's shoulder, making Spike slowly turn back and look up with an almost frightened expression. "Everything's okay now." But that too was a falsehood; for his mother was only a few feet away, separated by a thin curtain and carrying anxiety with her that would force his mind to strain even after the physical bruises had healed.

"I heard."

"She won't come in unless you say so okay?" Greg tells him, hoping he wasn't overstepping Dr. Marks medical authority.

"Spike I need you to let me examine you and then send you for an x-ray okay?"

"I need to tell my mother first okay?"

"Spike," Greg half pleads. "If she sees you like this…"

"Greg, please?" Spike looks up with watery eyes and Greg feels his heart sink. After all Spike had been through, he knows facing his mother would only make his anxiety grow but also knows inside there is no way he could look him in the eye and say no; the torment was just too great.

"Spike you look like and have been through hell. You know she's just going to argue with you about your job," Greg tries in earnest. "I can tell her…"

"What?" Spike asks with a deep frown. "She'll go away when…I tell her to."

"Greg we really need to get him to x-ray to see if he has internal bleeding," Dr. Marks insists.

"I just need to send my mother home," Spike insists with a ragged voice.

"Spike I want you to stay here overnight and get some real sleep," Greg insists.

"I'll be fine."

"Your team says that a lot," Dr. Marks mumbles under his breath in a less than amused tone.

"Spike you are dehydrated, malnour…"

"I know…please," Spike interrupts Dr. Marks. "Please?"

Dr. Marks looks at Greg and frowns. "Greg, you really need to set the example in getting your team to submit to medical direction first when needed. You have five minutes."

"Spike…"

"Greg I'll be fine. I just want her…to go," he lightly coughs as Greg takes a small cloth and starts to clean away the dried blood and dirt from Spike's scruffy face. The dark circle under his left eye would still remain for a few days as would the cut on his lower lip but the scruffy facial hair hid most of the cheek bruise.

"Spike I'm sorry," Greg whispers as he stops and looks at Spike in remorse. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I have to," Spike nods with an almost defeated expression.

He was thinner and paler than normal; Spike's mother wasn't going to be happy at all at seeing him in this condition. With much inner regret, Greg steps from the curtain, looks past Ed and then gestures toward Spike's mother who immediately stands up and hurries toward him.

"Greg?" Ed asks in haste as he stands up to block the entrance.

"Spike's call Ed, I am going to honor it."

"Michelangelo," she states in shock as she rushes to his side and tries to gather her son in her arms, his face hiding a wince behind her back. "My son...what happened to you my son?"

"Ma I'm fine. I'm just tired and…"

"My son you look like you have been dragged through hell and back. What happened to you?"

"Just a small um…accident. I'll be okay. Tell pa I'll be okay and I'll be home tomorrow."

"I'm waiting for you and you are coming home with me tonight."

"No…I am staying here," Spike tries to argue; his mother merely putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him as if she was scolding her child.

"You are coming home."

"I'm not two and I'm staying here."

"What happened on that assignment?"

"It's classified."

"Always the job…my son to look at you breaks my heart and all I ever hear is you defending this job. What if you had died?"

"I wasn't…I'm staying here," Spike stops as he slightly coughs, Greg gesturing to Dr. Marks outside, his eyes, facial expression and hands silently pleading with the doctor to run interference; his mind knowing Spike's mother wasn't about to let up. Dr. Marks just shakes his head as he enters the small room and looks at Spike's mother with a kindly glance.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to check your son over."

"I'll wait…"

"Ma…go home," Spike states firmly, his brain begging his eyes to hold back frustrated and exhausted tears. "Tell pa I'm fine but please go and that's final."

Spike's mother shakes her head until Spike half sits up and utters something in Italian to her that finally makes her back off, say her thanks and goodnight to the doctor and then walk past Greg and Ed muttering under her breath before she disappears outside the ER and Spike is allowed to slump back down onto his bed so that Dr. Marks can finally start his exam.

"Ed, you can go home now," Greg instructs with a heavy sigh.

"And if I do?" Ed looks at Greg with a wondering glance. "Greg…tonight you were…"

"Tempted?" Greg looks away with a heavy frown.

"Would you have given in if I hadn't been there?" Ed asks directly, his voice at a level that only Greg could decipher clearly.

Greg turns and looks back at Ed and shakes his head. "No."

"Are you sure because I know it's been hell and I know you wrongly blamed…"

"Wrongly?"

"Wrongly," Ed reiterates. "Spike blaming himself, you blaming yourself…Greg how can I go home?"

"We aren't going to self destruct," Greg slightly winces. "I was tempted…tonight in that room. Ed I won't lie to you, I was tempted. Was I only looking at my own guilt? Yes. That my actions have resulted in Spike's current condition? Yes. But I know that I didn't know Monty was alive and couldn't be faulted for that. Ten years ago I didn't have much to want to pull me back from that downward spiral. Today I do. For ten years I let guilt eat away at me and tonight...tonight I'm just angry. I know he's dead and I know it's wrong to feel that anger and resentment toward a lost life but I have more today than I did ten years ago Eddie. I know that," Greg finishes with a small smile.

"Well for that I'm glad," Ed sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. "And Spike?"

"He'll have some stuff to work through but the best thing for him will be to keep him busy and to keep his mind from dwelling on whatever lingering doubts Monty planted in there and of course the negative stuff from his parents."

"And when he's at home?"

"We'll just have to make sure he goes home extra tired."

"Should be a fun week," Ed groans.

"Okay but right now it's late and you my friend need to go home and get some rest. I'm okay and Spike's gonna be fine."

"Okay," Ed finally resigns as fatigue starts to pull at the overtired team leader's weary frame. "But you call…Greg I mean it…no matter the hour okay? You aren't alone and don't have to face this alone, you got me?"

"I do," Greg finally shows a small smile before he gives Ed a brief hug. "See you tomorrow."

He watches Ed finally take his leave and then carefully pulls back the curtain just as Dr. Marks lifts up Spike's tattered sweater and swallows back a small gasp. Spike's smooth chest was married with bruises and strap marks, remnants of his hellish jaunt with the devil. Spike looks over at Greg and then quickly tries to cover himself, wanting to hide the results of his inability to fight back.

"Spike it's okay," Greg softly assures him as he helps push Spike's hand away so that Dr. Marks can finish his exam.

"Okay Spike it doesn't feel like you have anything broken but I still want to take some x-rays just to be sure. Greg we'll be right back."

"Sure," Greg nods as he watches Dr. Marks help Spike to lay down and then cover him with a blanket before wheeling him out of the room; Spike's almost haunted expression tormenting him before he disappears into the hub of the ER. "Damn you Monty," Greg curses under his breath in a soft whisper before he slumps down in a nearby chair and rests his elbows on his knees.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Before Greg's lips can automatically dismiss the polite offer, his brain quickly tells him who belongs to the familiar voice and he looks up to see Marina hovering a few feet away with two small cups of coffee in her hands.

"Hey," Greg greets her with a tired smile as he stands up and then gives her a brief but warm hug before taking the cup and gesturing for her to sit. "Should I ask which of my team members called you?"

"I'm sure you know."

"Jules," Greg states more than guesses and gets an approving nod from Marina in return.

"Where's um…Spike?"

"The doctor just took him down for x-rays. I know he's safe but um…"

"But what?" Marina gently encourages.

"But his battle isn't over yet. I know the physical stuff will heal but he'll have the mental stuff to get past and after what my team told me he endured…"

"But he has the love and support of his team right?"

"Right but he still lives at home," Greg huffs. "And his family hates his line of work. I'm just afraid that this might actually push Spike closer to that edge of him giving in and quitting."

"You won't let him quit. You aren't a quitter Greg," Marina kindly reminds him. "You never gave up on me," she smiles and his lips are forced upward into a small smile. "Okay then."

Marina takes Greg's hand and holds it while Greg tells her a bit about what he knows about Spike's ordeal and how Monty finally met his end.

Spike's eyes close from sheer exhaustion as he's wheeled down to the x-ray room, his mind now trying to process his mother's wrath, the aftermath of all this physically and trying to push the lingering voices from Monty Glennon out of his head.

"Spike we are just going to…" Dr. Marks talks to him in soft tones as he reaches the x-ray room and they start to prep him for the x-rays. With his body already starting to shut down, he merely lies on the x-ray table and allows Dr. Marks and his assistant to place him in whatever position was needed. But as soon as he's prepped and the lights go dim and the x-ray beam is turned on, Spike starts to thrash about, squeezing his eyes shut as small voices laugh in his head.

"Spike, it's okay," Dr. Marks voice is heard over the intercom. "You just need to relax and let me take the x-rays and then that'll be it."

_X-rays __won't __hurt __you, _Spike's mind tells him in truth as he finally forces himself to settle down, lie still and let the machine do it's thing. But as soon as the beams are shut off, he tries to sit up, eyeing the door and wanting just to leave.

"Hey there," Dr. Marks hurries up to Spike's side and places a hand on his shoulder. "Hillary is just checking your results right now but it's over and you just need to relax and we'll head back upstairs. I heard you want to stay here overnight?"

"Is that okay? Doc I'll pay whatever…" Spike's voice rambles off in a nervous jumble.

"It's okay, just relax. You have been through a lot," the older man assures him as he helps Spike back onto the transfer bed to go back upstairs. "I'll see what I can find for you. I hope I can get you a private room all to yourself but I can't promise that."

"As long as my mother isn't here, it'll be fine," Spike slightly coughs as he closes his eyes and tugs the blanket up to his neck for the ride back upstairs. "I just want to be alone now."

"Well I'm not sure that's a great idea Spike," Dr. Marks remarks.

"Why?"

"As soon as you're in your room, I'm gonna set you up with a hydration and nutritional IV's because you are undernourished and very dehydrated. However, your body might rebel at first and you could throw up or need to use the bathroom more than once. As you know night staff isn't…"

"I'll be okay on my own. I just want to be alone," Spike tries to insist, getting more agitated as they near the room once more where Greg and now Marina were waiting. As soon as Dr. Marks rounds the corner with Spike on the small transfer bed, he looks up, sees Greg and Marina waiting and frowns before slumping back down.

"How is he Dr. Marks?" Greg asks in haste as Spike nears.

"I think he's gonna be just fine. My assistant Hillary is looking at the results now but I don't think there was any internal damage that we have to worry about. He just needs food, water and lots of rest."

"I want to be alone," Spike's soft voice pipes up.

Dr. Marks looks at Greg and shrugs before he pushes the bed into the waiting ER temporary room and then looks at Greg. "He wants to stay the night and that's okay because he needs some IV therapy. So let me see where I can find a room and I'll be right back."

Greg thanks Dr. Marks and then looks at Marina with a small smile before slowly heading over to Spike's side. "Spike…"

"I just want to be alone now."

"Okay I understand that but at least let me…"

"Please? Boss please I just want…to be alone," Spike starts to cough, prompting Greg's hand to move for his shoulder to offer some physical comfort, but then stopping when he notices Spike flinch, making his hand quickly retreat.

"I'll at least let you get set up…"

"No!" Spike tries in a louder tone, causing Greg to look up at Marina and frown. "Please…I want to be alone."

Before Greg can say anything, Dr. Marks comes back, telling them that he's found a room for Spike to spend the night. It was shared but that was the best he could do on such short notice, private rooms were in high demand and short supply. Greg stands back with Marina as Dr. Marks assistant joins them, confirming Dr. Marks earlier surmising that Spike's ribs weren't broken and there was no internal bleeding; only a few were cracked and Dr. Marks would wrap them once he was set up in his room for the night.

Spike closes his eyes as he's wheeled past Greg and Marina, his mind spinning in two different directions.

"He looks so weak and pale," Marina notes as they both watch Spike round the corner and then are finally left alone for a few more minutes.

"I'm going to stay with him for the night."

"I thought you might say that…so I brought you this," Marina holds out a small bag with Greg's shaving kit and a few extra things in it. "I didn't want to get to um…personal," she confesses with a small smile, making him blush, "but I figured you both could use this."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure someone has already offered but if you don't want to be alone, just come by okay?" Marina pulls out a key and presses it into Greg's open palm.

"Marina…"

"Please Greg don't argue. I have thought about this and hey it's just a key," she replies with a nervous smile. "Trust me I know the feeling of being alone after a really personal traumatic event and it's not good, even for superman," she smiles and his face relaxes. "But I also won't be offended if you don't use it – tonight."

"I better get up there," Greg tells her with a small frown, as he leans in and plants a small kiss on her cheek, his left hand firmly clutching the key in his palm. "Thank you and goodnight."

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

Greg watches Marina leave and then turns to go and find Spike; his mind now trying to convince himself that she really was in it for the long haul for him not to even think about playing the self pity card and retreat back into his emotional fortress of solitude. As he slowly climbs the stairs to the third floor where Spike was, opting to wear off the last bit of nervous energy before the night, his mind now ponders his future. How could he go on with Marina when he nearly slipped tonight? _Being __alone __would __be __worse, _his brain argues back. She can do better. _She __wants __you. _She needs to see me for who I really am. _Then __let __her._ I can't…I don't want her to remember me as…_as __what? __Human? __She __already __knows __you __are. _His brain offers points to ponder.

As soon as he reaches Spike's floor, Greg was more than ready to just find an overnight sleeping chair, wheel it to the bedside of his friend and let himself crash. But he knows that with Spike's mind now unlocked, he'll be forced to relive painful memories, so nightmares were going to be a given; Spike couldn't fade that alone, at least not on his first night.

Greg pauses outside the room darkened room where he assumed Spike was being set up for the night, takes a deep breath and then heads inside. Dr. Marks told Greg that Spike was given the corner to have some extra privacy but as soon as Greg steps inside the curtain to bed number 3 he finds something he didn't expect – Spike was gone.

"Spike?" Greg asks as he looks around, seeing none of Spike's personal effects nearby. "Oh no."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so Spike's mother is gone – for now, but you know Spike will have to go home so watch for that to escalate for Spike. And where did he go? And is Greg really okay? Hope you are still with me and please review before you go and thanks so much!


	17. Facing the Dragon

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 17 – Facing the Dragon**

* * *

><p>In all honestly Greg couldn't fault Spike for wanting to high tail it out of any unfamiliar and institutional place. After seeing the chair that Monty had forced Spike into during his captivity, the small bed he had been cuffed to and the cramped bathroom; and then arriving at the hospital and having Jules explain why Spike was restrained; it was too much for his already emotionally fragile friend. But where the hell did he go?<p>

Greg rushes up to the nursing station, his mind now aflutter with various suggestions as to where Spike might have gotten to, none of them good. "Do you know where Mr. Scarlatti has gotten to?"

"Which one is he?"

"Room 35…bed C? He's about five ten, dark hair, a heavy facial growth right now…"

"Thin right?"

"Yeah that's him," Greg sighs.

"I saw him heading that way," the unit clerk points down the hallway. "I think he went to use the bathroom down the hall."

"Right thanks."

Greg hurries down the dimly lit and quiet hallway, his heart racing as he nears the public washroom. "Spike?" He gently asks as he knocks on the door. But upon trying the handle and finding it unlocked and peering inside, his anxiety surges when he finds it empty. Just as Greg's about to turn and head back to the nursing station, a small clatter to his left instantly draws his eyes to the exit stairwell and he races for it, pushing through the door and stopping short at the hunched over figured on the stairs a few feet below.

"Spike!" Greg exclaims as he hurries to his side and slowly sits down beside him.

"I want to be alone," Spike utters in a tormented whisper.

"Spike…"

"Boss please…"

"Liked it better when you called me Greg back there," Greg smirks as he takes off his jacket and puts it around Spike's trembling frame.

"I slipped up," Spike retorts.

"Smart ass," Greg teases and Spike's parched lips slightly twist into a small half smile before quickly fading. "Talk to me Spike…you know you are in no condition to wander the streets and I know you don't want to go home.."

"I wasn't trying to leave," Spike frowns upon is reply, actually relishing in the warmth that Greg's jacket was now providing his weary frame.

"What then?" Greg wonders looking at his friend in torment. Spike was normally so full of life and spark, ready with a witty comeback or a sarcastic comment to break the tension and make everyone laugh. It was hurting Greg, literally inside, to see his friend so frail and lost. "Where were you going Spike?"

"Maternity."

"Pardon?" Greg asks in shock.

"The um…baby ward."

"No I know what maternity is Spike, but why?" Greg asks in confusion.

"There's no privacy up here and I thought…"

"Ah that it would be quieter in the maternity ward?" Greg concludes and Spike nods. "I guess after all Monty put you through I can't blame you for wanting a room with no one watching right?"

"Right."

"I understand...really I do," Greg replies with a small sigh as he nods. "Tell you what, I saw the showers back there and how about I stand guard outside and make sure no one enters and you can take all the time you want?"

"Really?"

"Spike, you don't have to deal with this alone but you are entitled to some alone time."

"I know but…" Spike's voice dies out into a slight cough.

"Okay you're tired, shivering and need a shower and some solid rest. We'll talk in the morning."

"I'm sorry I shot you."

"You are forgiven," Greg replies in haste, prompting Spike to twist his head to the left and look at him in shock. "Its what you _think_ you need to hear right?"

"Boss…"

"Spike you are not to blame, but you keep asking me for my forgiveness. So although it's not really mine to give because the actual person responsible for this new scar is dead, I'm going to tell you what you want to hear."

"But you don't mean it?"

"Why should I? You never shot me. You aren't to blame," Greg retorts with a small smirk. "Come on Spike, you need to rest now."

"I feel bad...I shoulda been able to stop him."

"I know...I could tell that in your eye when I saw you resist pulling the trigger. You are not responisble for that Spike, Monty is. Those were his fingers forcing yours to do something against your will. You are not to blame and I am not mad and don't blame you in any way. Now lets get out of this stairwell before we both catch a cold."

Without too much of a verbal fuss, Spike allows Greg's strong arms to help get his slightly shaking frame back to his feet in an upright position and then back into the nursing ward. But as they near the room marked 'showers' Greg feels Spike's body tense in his grasp and heaves a heavy inward sigh.

"It's going to be okay Spike. No one will come in, I promise you."

They stop at the door and Spike's weary dark eyes look around and then back at Greg with a frown.

"Marina brought a shaving kit. You can use that in the morning."

"It's starting to itch," Spike mentions with a faint smile.

"Looks like it would," Greg answers with a smile. "Remember you need anything just call okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I know you say that…hell I have trained all of us to say that so I guess I have myself to blame. But if you need anything…you call."

Spike merely nods before he pulls open the door and gingerly steps into the empty room; Monty's voice echoing in his head that he has _two minutes and then I'm coming in after you. _

"No…get out!" Spike's lips utter crossly.

"Spike?"

"I'm okay boss," Spike replies in haste, shaking his head to try to clear the voices but only making himself dizzy in the process. He slowly wanders over to the small dressing bench and slides down to a seated position, resting his head back against the cool stone walls and closing his eyes. He hated feeling like this…vulnerable and helpless. And yet he was free and his tormenter was dead.

Letting out another heavy sigh, Spike leans forward, his head resting in his hands, his elbows on his knees as his ears pick up faint mocking laughter. How much longer would he have to hear those awful sounds? _You'll never be free Spike, _Monty's voice resounds through his brain. _Never!_

His mind starts to flash images of himself restrained in the chair, enduring his torment and suddenly his stomach lurches and before he can control his actions, his stomach heaves and the throws up watery bile onto the tile floor, before falling to his hands and knees.

"Spike?" Greg states in concern as he hears the noises and then silence. Without waiting for Spike to respond, he darts into the room, locks the door behind him and then hurries to his friend's side.

"Sorry," Spike offers in torment.

"Don't be…here hold on," Greg offers as he helps Spike back up to a seated position and then looks around for something to clean with.

Spike watches with a miserable gaze as Greg pulls on a nearby glove and cleans the small mess and then heads back to him with a sympathetic smile. "I don't want pity," Spike instantly states in anger.

"Wasn't gonna give you pity," Greg shrugs. "But I was gonna offer some assistance. I know you can hear Monty's voice in your head…you don't have to tell me what he said but…"

"He said if I failed to kill you that um…that he'd cut me open and…" Spike's voice falters as his eyes heavily water. "Slowly cut me open."

"Oh god…" Greg lightly curses as he wraps his arm around Spike's trembling shoulders as he starts to whimper.

"And make me suffer a slow and painful death," Spike finishes in remorse, anguished tears falling and splashing onto the cold floor at his feet.

Greg shakes his head and utters a silent but heavy curse in Monty's name, gritting his teeth and feeling his anger surge even more. He at once gets mat at himself for wanting to give into the liquid poison, knowing that if he did he would have condemned not only himself but also his friend to a possible lifetime of mental misery.

"I can't take the voices away Spike, I'm sorry," Greg huffs as Spike's body sags a bit further into his for support. "I wish I could buddy but I can't," he sighs heavily. "But I can remind you that Monty is gone and that horrible future will never come true. I'm alive and well and he's dead…now we just gotta work on getting you back to…well you."

"I'm sorry," Spike whispers in sorrow.

"I know you are," Greg acknowledges, not wanting to shoot down his confession once more. They remain in silence for a few more minutes as Spike's lips utter soft whimpers, his last few scraps of energy rapidly leaving. "How about you shower in the morning, okay? You'll have more energy and…well I'd offer to help you but I don't know if you'd want that right now."

"Morning is fine," Spike confirms and Greg nods.

"Morning is fine," Greg repeats in a kindly tone. "Okay let's get you into bed and get some good liquid into you okay?"

"Okay," Spike instantly gives in, letting Greg support him once more as they leave the shower room and head back to his room. Spike looks at the other two closed curtains and feels his anxiety lessen somewhat, at least he wasn't being watched by strange eyes this time and for that he would take some small measure of comfort in.

"Here you go," Greg says in a warm fatherly tone as he helps Spike get into his bed and then pulls the covers over him, letting him rest before he calls the nurse to set up the tubing once more.

Spike watches as Greg positions the sleeping chair and then frowns; his mind reminding him that he hated to feel like a burden. As he looks at his friend he knows he's tried and sore but feels guilt for him having to sleep in something so uncomfortable after such a trying day. "Boss…"

"Spike I'll be fine."

"Greg…"

"Nice try," Greg smirks. "Won't work this time," he looks at Spike and smiles. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides…I don't want to pay for a cab ride home."

"I could charge…it to Ed's credit…card if you want…" Spike offers in a sleepy tone, fatigue finally starting to win the war.

"Maybe the next team outing," Greg retorts and Spike nods. "Spike, just close your eyes," he kindly instructs as he watches Spike struggling to stay awake; his fingers pressing the button to call the nurse to Spike's bedside. "You are safe here and I'll be here all night long. Just rest now."

Spike hesitates for a moment as the nurse approaches, looking at her in with mild panic before she smiles down at him and then reaches for the tubing.

"You'll be just fine Mr. Scarlatti," she utters in a very quiet tone. "But this will help rehydrate you over night."

"Will it make him sick?" Greg inquires.

"This is just a water drip so it shouldn't but his stomach might feel some ill effects from the liquid food supplement. If he has to throw up, let him but don't remove the tube. His system will come around," she answers in truth. "He's gonna be fine."

"Thank you," Greg acknowledges before she leaves and then looks at Spike. "I think she likes you buddy."

"It's the beard," Spike answers as his eyes start to close.

"Could be," Greg replies as he watches Spike finally lose the battle and fall into the dark, tormented realm of sleep. He closes the privacy curtain all the way and then settles into the chair himself beside Spike's bed, trying to prepare himself for the long night ahead.

And it wasn't long before Spike's mind would conjure up images himself bound and gagged on the small cold bed while Monty pushed a needle full of energy-saping drugs and his body quickly jerks awake, his entire frame coated with a thin film of sweat.

"No!" Spike gasps, forcing Greg to quickly awaken and look at him in haste. "Sorry…" he softly laments as he slumps back down into his bed.

"No…don't be sorry," Greg utters in a sleepy tone as his fingers gently touch Spike's flushed face. "How do you feel?"

"A bit sick but um…I'm okay…really."

"Spike if you have to throw up just do it okay? We're in a hospital…no need to worry about what the others think. Besides, I think your other two roomies are comatose," Greg gently teases, making Spike's frown lessen.

"I'm okay," Spike tells him again in half truth. In whole truth his stomach was on aching and his head on fire but he knows it's mostly to due to his own inner anxiety and not the nourishing liquid slowly seeping into his system. He did feel nauseous but not enough to actually sit up and throw up whatever had been given him so far; for that he was thankful. So he closes his eyes once more and hopes this time sleep will be longer than an hour – it wasn't.

By the third attempt, Spike finally slumps back into his bed, more exhausted than before but his body still clinging to the liquid food supplement he was still taking in, nothing had come back out. This time…he slept for about five hours straight.

The next time Greg opens his eyes, the sun was starting to come up over the city skyline and despite the fact that he was tired, his lips couldn't help but smile at the happy golden orb in the distance. He glances over at Spike and smiles again; his face was finally displaying some color, more of which would soon show after the few days heavy facial growth was removed.

Spike's lips utter a small groan as his body stretches as it awakens and then looks over to see Greg looking at him with a watchful eye. "Did I keep you awake?"

"No more so than expected," Greg answers in truth.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Greg shakes his head in haste. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and…actually a bit hungry."

"Any dizziness?"

"Not as bad," Spike answers as he slowly sits up.

"Well at least the hydration is working," Greg comments as he pulls out the small shaving kit. "When you're ready?"

"I have to go home today right?"

"Spike you can stay with me for as long as you need."

"My mom will be pissed," he huffs. "My father too."

"Yeah…yeah they will be but it's your call. We both know you'll face more tension going home but…"

"But it is my home," Spike concludes in exasperation. "At least I know what to expect right?"

"But you don't have to put up with it right now. If when you're there and their pressure gets too much, just come over."

"And Marina?"

"Spike you just come over," Greg restates firmly, "don't worry about anything else."

"Okay."

"Okay," Greg smiles.

"So for tomorrow…"

"Whoa there buddy, I know you are anxious to get back to work…"

"Boss if I stay at home my mother will drive me t…" he stops wanting to say _to drink _but then stopping short.

"I know what you mean," Greg mentions kindly and Spike offers a small sheepish glance. "But I don't think you are ready to get back to work yet Spike. You need rest."

"I'll count the q-tips in the supply room. I don't care," he states in haste, his tone almost begging his boss and friend for some kind of leniency. "I just can't stay home."

"Okay, I'll think about it. Today I really do need you to rest. I mean it Spike…I want you to just stay in bed and rest all day, let your mother worry about you for one day and then come back and we'll get you some light duty."

"One day only right?" Spike echoes anxiously.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," Greg nods. "Okay so how about we get rid of that beard."

"You mean before I start to catch toast bits in it?" Spike replies with a small smirk, hints of the old Spike desperately seeking a way out from behind his frightened emotional shell.

"That's it," Greg smiles as he moves his arm to pat him on the shoulder. He notices Spike flinch and instantly feels his heart sink. He'd never hurt his friend but after all that Spike that he has been through with Monty wonders how long it'll take before he bounces back to his old self. Greg knows that much like his own life altering experiences that this will stay with Spike for a long time to come and now they'd both share horrific memories on the same day. Greg watched the same person die twice on the same day – ten years apart, and Spike would now share part of that anniversary.

But not wanting to dwell on Spike's misery any longer, Greg calls for the nurse to see if they can get Spike unhooked from the tubing to get him to the showers, get cleaned up, shaved and on his way home to try to get some rest.

"Spike…"

"You know I don't want to hurry, right boss?"

"Tell you what. Let's get you at least into the shower and get a shave and then we'll head to my place where I'll make you a great breakfast and we'll just take it easy today okay?"

"We can?"

"Think Ed will let us into the building if he knows we didn't sleep well last night?" Greg retorts. "I'll call team two and get them to take the day shift today and then I'll tell the rest of the team we have earned a day to rest after all this. Holleran has to agree. And if not, then I'll make him agree," Greg smirks and Spike's face softens.

The nurse comes to the bedside and starts to work on Spike's tubing, leaving the bag that Jules had brought for Spike, some clean clothes to wear home.

"Jules went to my place? Really?"

"Actually they're Sam's," Greg retorts dryly. "Don't ask."

"Well they're friends right?" Spike asks with a small frown.

"That…they are," Greg agrees as he gently takes Spike by the elbow and helps him out of the room and down the hall toward the showers. He feels Spike's body stiffen once more as they near the showers but thankfully no verbal protest was uttered. "I'll wait here unless you need something okay?"

"Okay," Spike nods as he takes the backpack with the shaving kit inside and steps into the quiet room, locking the door behind him; desperately wanting his privacy. The white barren walls laugh at his timid stature, forcing the weary Italian SRU team member to offer a cross expression at his own weary face but tell himself he won't give in.

Spike's eye's study the darkened skin beneath his eye as his slightly trembling hand hovers a few inches away from his cheek with the already buzzing razor. He drops his eyes to the course, dark hair on his cheek and starts to gently denude the hair. His skin was a warmer tone but as he nears his lips and chin, he notices the darker tones from the few punches to the jaw and lips and stops shaving, his mind flashing him images of his futile escape attempt or him offering Monty the wrong response and getting a nasty slap in return.

_Don't give up Spike…_he hears Greg's voice in his head urging him to continue and so starts up the razor once more and completes his task, looking at a familiar reflection in the mirror for the first time in days – visually he was back. Spike puts the razor away and then heads for the shower. He turns on the water and then glances back at the door to make sure he alone and his privacy in tact before he slowly starts to undress. Once again his breath intakes sharply at he gazes upon the purpleish marks marring the smooth skin of his chest.

The hot water at first bites his tender skin, making his face wince but the longer he remains under the comforting streams, his body starts to relax a bit more, the warmth washing away all of the filth that Monty Glennon had forced him to pick up in the past few days.

Greg nervously paces the area before the shower, his phone buzzing just as he hears the water end. "Eddie."

_"Morning boss. How's Spike?"_

"A bit better. I sent a message to Holleran and told him the update and said team two is gonna act as team one today. Call the rest of the team and tell them they have earned a day off."

_"Are you also following that order?" Ed asks firmly. _

"I'm taking Spike back to my place to make him breakfast and then…well then he'll have to go home."

_"Wish there was another way," Ed sighs heavily._

"I wish that also Eddie but we have no choice. I'm surprised she's not here so I'll take it as a sign of good faith she's waiting for him to return…"

_"And then she'll pounce," Ed retorts dryly._

"Always the naysayer," Greg teases his team lead.

_"Realist," Ed shoots back, garnering a small smirk from his friend and supervisor. "How are you this morning?"_

"Tired," Greg admits in truth. "I need today also."

_"Long overdue. Okay I'll call the team but you call me if you need anything and I mean anything."_

"Copy that," Greg counters with a smile as he hangs up. He sends a quick text to Marina saying that he would be spending the day with Spike and he'd call her later and he was fine – just tired as was to be expected.

"Boss?"

"Hey," Greg greets Spike as he slowly exits the shower and walks up to him. "Spike Scarlatti right?" Greg asks, nodding to this hairless face.

"Reporting for duty," Spike answers with a small smile. "So can I go now?"

"Just gotta sign out at the desk but yeah…you are free to go."

"Boss…"

"Spike, we'll go to my place where you can get some real rest, eat some real food and make a real plan on what to really tell Mama Scarlatti."

"Right," Spike sighs as they head for the nursing station. Spike was given a small bag of med's mostly pain killers and a list of instructions that basically told him to rest, eat and avoid physical contact with anything that would strain his tender ribs for at least as week.

"Okay buddy…let's get outta here."

The two of them head for the elevator, Greg asking Spike what he normally ate for breakfast as it slowly travels to the first floor. But as soon as the doors open, both of them stare in shock at the last person, either of them wanted to see.

"Ma?" Spike whispers in anxiety.

"Michelangelo," she hurries up to him and gathers him in her arms and holds him close, merely nodding toward Greg, who stands back to let the concerned mother comfort her son. "Time to come home now Mikey I have breakfast waiting and your father is concerned."

"Ma…" Spike utters as he turns to Greg, his eyes begging for help. But Greg was stuck. Short of ordering a police escort he did run the risk of Spike's emotional mother making a scene that would reflect negatively on them and put more stress on Spike; stress he didn't need.

"No arguing…you come with me now," she states in a louder tone.

"I have things to do," Spike insists.

"You come now."

"I have to go to..."

"Now."

Spike looks at Greg once again.

"Spike, you rest up today and we'll see you tomorrow."

"My boy needs more time…"

"Ma I'm fine and I'll be going to work tomorrow," Spike nods as he looks at Greg in remorse. "See you tomorrow boss."

"See you…tomorrow," Greg whispers as he watches Spike turn and leave with his mother, his stomach tight and his mind now wondering what mental and emotional hell that Spike would now have to endure without the team to run interference on his behalf? His parents were relentless when he was one hundred percent, how would he fair at only half capacity? Not well, Greg fears.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay so Spike's heading home – what will he face and what surprise does his mother have for him (not a good one)? Please review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. Road to Recovery

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 18 – Road to Recovery**

**A/N: ** Okay so wow last chappy was the lowest reviewed for the story so far, so while I had a bit more planned am gonna speed things up a bit more to get to a happy ending so more don't get bored and leave. Eeks!

* * *

><p>With his head pounding from anxiety and overall fatigue Spike's mind tries to drown out his mother as she tries to pry him with questions about how he was feeling, what he had endured and what he needed for her to do.<p>

"Ma I'm gonna be fine," Spike tries to convince her as they slowly head into their house, his mind already bracing the rest of his body for the anticipated showdown with his father. As soon as the backdoor is closed, Spike watches his father appear with a cross expression and takes a deep breath. But much to his surprise, his father only shakes his head but says nothing before he disappears into the other room. No words were better than the tongue lashing against his come as he had come to expect.

He looks at his mother who only offers a kind nod in return before he takes off his jacket and then heads for the stairs, wanting to go up and get changed into something more comfortable and then come back down for breakfast. His anxiety subsides as he lets himself into his room, slumps down on the bed and then looks at the clock with a heavy frown.

Already he was wishing he was at work, longing for the close company of his friends instead of the cold shoulder from his family.

"Mikey you coming for breakfast?" His mother's warm voice breaks into his thoughts as she pops her head into his room.

"Yeah I'll be right down."

"Your father is just worried."

"He blames the job right?"

"Does he not have reason?" She counters with a small sigh.

"I'm okay," Spike insists. "Really, ma I'm fine. A few bumps and scrapes, that's it," he tries to convince her; leaving out the mental scarring from his cruel captor that would take longer to subside.

"Always defending the job," she sighs as she leaves his room and he hears footsteps heading down the hallway.

"It's all I have at times," he mutters to himself in misery.

With a heavy sigh and feeling actual hunger pains starting to gnaw at his stomach, Spike pulls on a warmer sweater and then heads down for some homemade breakfast. The smell of fresh coffee and an Italian omelet was making his stomach growl and his face light up but as soon as he enters and sees his father and then watches him turn and leave, his few seconds of elation immediately dissipate.

"Domini…"

"Ma, leave him," Spike tells her in haste. "It's okay if he doesn't want to be here," he slumps down into his chair with a weary expression.

"He worries so much. He's dying Mi…"

"I know ma and I really don't need to be reminded of that all the time either," Spike states firmly. "For once I would like to come home and know I can get some loving support without having to apologize for something I love doing."

"How could you love doing something that makes you look like that?" Spike's father demands in anger.

"Enough talk for now," Michelina looks at her husband and frowns.

"You always give in."

"He's my son and I love him…enough talk for now," she lightly warns in a sharper tone and both men look at each other but say nothing.

"I'll eat later."

Spike watches his father leave again, thankful that the growling in his stomach was enough to distract his misery from wanting to surge once more. He makes some small talk with his mother and then excuses himself, wanting to lie down and just get some rest and pray the pounding in his head would be gone so that by tomorrow he could go back to work. He didn't care if he sat there and counted pencils, it was better than being at home.

XXXXXXXX

After finishing up at SRU headquarters Greg finally gets home and lets himself into his quiet apartment, leaning against the door with a heavy sigh and closing his eyes. When he opens them a few seconds later he looks over to his empty living room and frowns, his mind wondering how Spike is faring. He knows that Spike's mother will take good care of him but it was no secret to anyone that him and this father were at odds over Spike's choice of employment. He could only imagine the stress his dear friend was enduring now.

Greg heads over to his answering machine, eyeing the number '2' flashing on the display. But as he scrolls through the numbers and recognizes Holleran's he knows exactly what he's going to say.

_'Greg. Glad to hear that both yourself and Scarlatti are doing okay. I don't want him rushing back after what I heard he had to endure. A few mandatory days off are in order. See you both next week.'_

"Damn it!" Greg curses as he balls his fist, intending to hit something but being unable as only the wall was within striking distance. But knowing that it would only cause Spike more anxiety right now to call and give him the news about having to stay home, he abandons that notion until he could tell later in the day. After getting a few things done but not being very hungry, Greg heads into his living room and slumps down onto the couch, his mind instantly pulling him into the murky darkness where Monty Glennon was already waiting.

_'See you can't let go of me can you Greg.'_

_'I can't…'_

_'So then you acknowledge defeat?'_

_'No I choose not to.'_

_'It's because you're weak!'_

_'No Monty, you were weak. I choose to hang onto your memory as a reminder of what not to do or allow myself to become again.'_

_'LIAR! You're a coward and afraid!'_

"No…" Greg's lips utter in soft torment until he feels a gentle nudge and quickly awakens with a start.

"Hey. It's me…it's me," Marina's warm voice confirms as she slowly eases herself down beside him.

"Marina…what…"

"Well I came over and knocked but you didn't answer…and when I heard you…are you okay?"

"How did you get in?"

"Building caretaker. What happened?"

"Visited by old ghosts," Greg huffs as he rubs his face and gives her a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she nods. "Monty?"

"Yeah it was Monty," Greg confesses. "I think part of me keeps seeing him in my mind as a reminder."

"Of what?"

"Of mistakes in the past that I don't want to repeat."

"As long as it doesn't hinder the future," she reminds him with a warm smile.

"I won't lie to you…when I was in that cafeteria and was offered that drink for a few moments I had wanted to give in."

"But you didn't. Greg the few times we have had wine at dinner you haven't given in. I keep saying I don't need any but you always say it's okay you are fine. Why do you doubt yourself?"

"Force of habit," he answers with a heavy sigh as his hand clasps hers. "I'm glad I didn't."

"Me too."

"I'm glad you're here," he tells her in truth.

"Me too," she replies with a loving smile. "And Spike? Is he really okay?"

"He'll be fine. The physical scars will heal in probably a week or so but the mental stuff could take longer, or not…depending on what Spike allows himself to be affected by. But I know it will take a few days with some solid rest for those to clear up."

"What a waste for everyone," Marina replies with a frown. "What did Monty say to you at the end?"

"Marina…"

"Tell me…I know it's bothering you…well something else is."

"He told the truth. As much as I don't ever want to believe what he said is right because I feel like I have failed; it was the truth…he said that some just don't want help. He was right."

"He's at peace now right?"

"Finally," Greg nods as he looks at her with a tender smile. "So not that I am complaining but…"

"What brought me over here? Would woman's intuition sound too sappy?" She asks with a giggle.

"Somewhat sappy but nice," Greg confesses. "Was it really?"

"Somewhat. l I wasn't sure about Spike being here or not so I called Ed and…"

"And Ed told you I needed to be looked in on?"

"And Ed told me that Spike went to his home and you to yours and told me to do the math."

"He said do the math?" Greg asks in amusement.

"Those were his exact words."

"I always knew that my team leader could be subtle," Greg smirks.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Was just about to make a mean omelet. Care to join me?"

"I would love to."

XXXXXXXX

_'You wanna try to fight your way to freedom Spike?' Monty laughs as he straps Spike into the heavy leather chair and then flips a switch._

"Ahhh!" Spike's body jumps as he sees in his minds eye himself being shocked by his dead captor. His watery brown eyes open, rapidly blinking away tears, his lips heaving for air as his mind tries desperately to get his heart rate to lower. He closes his eyes once more to get the room to stop spinning but all he sees is himself in the small room, bound, gagged and then given a large needle full of drugs.

"Damn it," Spike groans as he opens his eyes and wipes his forehead with his hand. His stomach was tight and the heat from the room and his own body temperature was making him nauseous. The first nightmare was him pulling the trigger on Greg with no help from Monty.

"Can't…do this," he groans as he slowly sits up. Feeling his back and chest damp, he finally gets out of bed and heads for his dresser, slowly pulling off his sweater and tossing it aside, wanting to get another before he would get the chills. But just as Spike grabs a new, dry sweatshirt, he hears a noise and then turns around to see who has invaded his privacy.

He stares into the wide-eyed expression of his father, feeling suddenly self-conscious as his father's eyes rest on the purpleish markings on his smooth chest. Spike feels his heart sink as he watches his father about to turn around and leave without saying a word.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't long for even just one hug...just one," Spike's tormented plea breaks the silence and makes is father stop in his tracks and turn around with a heavy frown. Spike prepares himself for the verbal barrage of negative comments about his job from his father but instead can only stand in complete shock when his father honours his request.

Biting back a painful wince, Spike allows himself to relish in the feeling of his father's grasp as the older man holds onto him for a few seconds and then turns and leaves without saying a word.

Overcome with emotion, Spike literally sags into his nearby desk chair, salty tears of happy emotion slowly sliding down his cheeks, his lips twisted upward. His father didn't need to say anything in that moment, for actions spoke louder than words.

"I love you father," Spike whispers into the thick stillness of his room.

Finally he pulls himself out of his morbid melancholy mood, pulls on his sweatshirt and then heads downstairs, into the living room where his parents were watching – something. He didn't really care what it was, he just didn't want to be alone; the mindless entertainment would help to keep his mind from dwelling on the events of the past few days and the tormented messages that Monty's voice was still reminding him of.

The rest of the day didn't bother Spike as much, he was finally able to make small talk about the weather and some sports highlights with his parents, have dinner and then relax in the shower for a bit longer than expected. But it was nighttime that he was fearing. Greg had called during the day to see how he was and then Ed and Jules but he told them all the same time, for the most part, he was resting and anxious to get back to work.

_"Spike, I have a direct order from Holleran."_

"Boss I don't care if I sit beside Winnie all day and just file…I can't stay here," Spike pleads with Greg over the phone just before the two of them were about to call it a day. In reality it wasn't that late but he didn't want to go and sit and listen to his parents bicker over some dumb reality show. He looks at the time and chances to call Greg, just wanting a friend to talk to.

_"I thought you said things were okay today?"_

"Yes for the most part…"

_"Spike a few more days and it'll be the weekend."_

"I know but…but I just gotta get outta here," Spike huffs as he leans back on his bed and closes his eyes. "I see his face…hear his voice and…."

_"And without anything to distract you…"_

"I am going to go insane," Spike concludes with a small smirk.

_"Spike if Holleran…"_

"I don't want to get you into trouble boss but I can't…just…sit here."

_"I hear ya buddy. How about babysitting duty?" Greg smirks._

"Poor Izzy," Spike smiles in return.

_"How are you feeling? I mean really?"_

"My chest still hurts but my head is pounding less and I don't feel sick just…

_"Just hard to let go of the voices in your head right?"_

"Will I ever not hear them?"

_"Yeah…Spike you will…they will fade and be replaced with happy thoughts, I promise. I really want you to take tomorrow Spike. Please? Even if you have to spend the day at the mall. Just something."_

"Boss…" Spike tries to protest with a small sigh as he hears a soft knock at the door. "I gotta go."

_"Okay. Sleep…well as well as you can okay buddy? And I'll call you tomorrow."_

Spike hangs up with his father and then looks at the door with a frown. His mother probably wanted him to come down and play cards or something.

"Michelangelo?"

"Yeah hold on a second," Spike answers as he puts his phone away and then opens the door. "Ma I just wanna rest and do some idle surfing on the computer okay?"

"I have a special surprise for you. Please come downstairs."

"Dessert?"

"Come now."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please? For your mama?"

Spike looks at the pleading expression on his mother's face and knows he cannot deny her, besides if it was something sweet he wouldn't mind that as much. Spike follows her downstairs, heading toward the kitchen but as soon as he enters and his mother steps out of the way Spike stops dead in his tracks.

This wasn't exactly the surprise he ever would have guessed would be waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so what surprise do you think Spike's mother has waiting (hope I surprise you all) and hope you all liked this. We are working toward a happy ending so please do review before you go and thanks so much in advance!


	19. Winning the War

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 19 – Winning the War**

* * *

><p>Spike follows after his mother with a heavy sigh. The last thing he wanted was something sweet before bed but tells himself that going to bed too early would just mean being subjected to more nightmarish images at the hands of Monty Glennon and that wasn't desirable either. Stuck between a rock and a hard place.<p>

As soon as Spike enters the kitchen he sees his father at the table and three plates set with a small cake on each.

"Babycakes," Spike whispers as his face breaks into a warm smile; his mind instantly flashing back to the first time his mother had made his first and most loved dessert.

"Was always your favorite as a little boy," his mother reminds him as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Always made me feel better after I had hurt myself," Spike slightly smirks as he nears his father who gestures for him to sit and eat. Spike eases himself down, his mind delighting in the warm smells of vanilla, caraway and sugar, his anxiety settling at once.

The three of them lightly talk about the dessert until there is a soft knock at the door, Spike's mother hurrying to open it and Spike looking at it in wonder.

"Evening…am I interrupting anything?" Ed asks in a soft tone, as he peers past Spike's mother to see the three of them sitting down to eat what looks like a small dessert.

"No no please come in."

Ed enters, holding little Izzy in his arms and Spike just smirks as he looks up at his friend and team leader. Ever the proven man in battle, Ed had brought a peace offering – the smiling little girl that no one was able to resist.

"Oh may I hold her?"

"By all means," Ed answers with a grin as he smiles at Spike as he hands his daughter over to Spike's mother. "Just wanted to stop by and see how he's doing."

"Please come in…would you like a babycake?"

"Babycake?" Ed arches his brows at Spike who shrugs and offers a sheepish smile before he gestures for Ed to sit at the empty seat at the table, his mother and now his father cooing over the happy little girl. "And here I thought your pet word was randomly selected."

"Babycakes are my favorite…" Spike informs Ed in a low tone. The three adults listen to stories from Ed about his baby girl, before Spike's parents head into the living room, still with Izzy in their grasp, leaving Spike and Ed alone in the kitchen.

"So how ya feelin'?" Ed asks as he pushes the empty plate aside and reaches for the steaming coffee up.

"Tired," Spike answers in truth. "I hate sleeping but I'm so tired."

"The nightmares will subside," Ed tries to assure him.

"When?"

"Well it's different for each one of us," Ed replies with a small shrug. "I know Greg said you are anxious to get back to work but…"

"Ed I can't stay here…maybe if you left Izzy they'd be distracted on her instead of why I'm missing work," Spike stammers with a small sigh, bringing a soft smile to Ed's lips.

"Can I run it past Sophie first?" He teases. "Physically you need to rest Spike."

"I can't sit here and do nothing," his tone begs for some kind of leniency. "I don't want the boss to get into trouble but…how is he?"

"He's gonna be fine. He'll um…" Ed pauses as he exhales heavily. "He'll have some nightmares like you but he's carried this longer so…"

"Do you think he's mad I shot him?" Spike asks softly, his eyes downcast, Ed looking up in surprise.

"What? Spike you know that wasn't your fault right? Those were Monty's actions…"

"I coulda…"

"No," Ed interrupts with a sharp tone. "None of that was your fault. You hafta come to terms with that; that's the only way you'll have inner peace. Just don't sit here dwelling on something beyond your control."

"Okay," Spike huffs as his mother returns with a fussing Izzy and hands her back to her father.

"Yeah we gotta go. Past my bedtime," Ed winks and Spike smiles as they both stand up. Spike takes the small baby into his arms and holds her while Ed puts his jacket back on and then thanks his parents for the dessert and then both of them head outside. "You know if you ever need to talk…I'm just a phone call away. I know you know that but do you know you can call?" Ed asks seriously as he takes Izzy back and puts her into her car seat in the back and then turns around to face Spike.

"I know and thanks…I guess I'll…well see what happens tomorrow."

"Rest is what you'll be doing tomorrow and that's an order," Ed states, his face softening into a friendly smile.

Spike watches him leave and then heads back inside, fatigue now beckoning him to bed and get some much needed rest.

"That was nice," his mother comments as Spike heads back inside.

"Yeah, Ed's a great friend," Spike nods as he looks at his father who merely offers a small smile and then turns and heads back into the living room. "Thanks for babycakes and goodnight."

But as predicted as soon as Spike had turned off the light, Monty's evil face was swimming before him once more. He tries to combat the onslaught of nightmares by seeing smiling Izzy's face and soon a quiet calm settles upon him. He thinks back in his mind to his childhood, to times when he actually felt his father's love, eating his first babycake and allowing his happy memories to fight for mental freedom against Monty's dark minions.

XXXXXXXX

Having tossed and turned for most of the night, Greg very carefully pushes himself out of bed, grabs his robe and heads into the kitchen, gets a glass of water and then wanders into the living room and peers out the window into the darkish sky. He lets his mind travel back in time once more to the morning he had come to the decision to turn his life around, get sober and not look back. The sky was the same and his mood was almost exact. It was a sobering moment – literally, however, today he wasn't sober from alcohol, just the reality that there were some things beyond his control and he had to come to terms with not being able to save them all. That would be the true test over time, could he live with himself and that knowledge.

"Did I wake you?" Greg asks Marina as she slips up behind him, wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder.

"No. I didn't think you'd sleep to well."

"Spent most of the night trying to convince myself that what Monty said was right and that I wasn't in the wrong by failing to help him in the very end."

"Did it work?"

"Not yet," Greg answers with a small frown. "I really wanted to help him; I didn't want him to be just another statistic."

"I'm sorry he wouldn't let you."

"What's that?"

"Well Greg, I'm not going to say I'm sorry you failed, because you didn't," Marina replies as Greg turns to look at her.

"Sounds like something I'd say to my team," he resigns with a relaxed tone.

"It is," she lightly giggles. "I heard you saying that to Ed one day so figured it was good advice."

"It is…and I should take it."

"But?"

"No…no but's this time…I'll take it…just might take some time. You okay with that?"

"Time and I seem to be very close these days," she replies with a small sarcastic tone that makes his face relax. "I'm sorry I can't stay with you today."

"No you go to your meeting, I'll be okay," Greg assures her. "I am gonna go into work and just get some files done."

"Speaking of time…think you'll have some time for a few fun things this weekend?"

"I'll hafta check with my social director," Greg smirks as they both head into the kitchen.

"She says you're free – for now."

"Okay, so what's on the agenda?"

"Well Scott has another game and I was thinking that it would be fun to see a play on Friday night at a local theater."

"A play? Like live acting?"

"Trust me you'll like it," Marina assures him.

XXXXXXXX

Not wanting to wake his parents, Spike very quietly pulls on his coat and shoes and heads outside into the cool morning air. Walking the mall or just reading a book at the library didn't seem like a viable use of time so he had resigned himself to taking the heat or personally calling Holleran and explaining his actions and why he wasn't listening to a direct order.

He enters the quiet building and slowly walks up to Winnie's desk.

"Spike?" She asks in mild surprise. "What um…how you? We were all so worried about you," she inquires, her eyes taking in the still somewhat sullen complexion, dark circle under one eye and some scuff marks on his cheeks that would fade in a few more days.

"I'm fine…I uh…"

"Spike?" Greg's voice interrupts his answer to Winnie as he turns around and offers his boss and friend a sheepish glance.

"Hey boss…good morning?"

"Morning," Greg just shakes his head, not surprised in the least. He looks at Winnie and offers her a good morning before he gestures for Spike to follow him into the team one meeting room.

"Before you say anything…" Spike starts as he slumps into a nearby chair opposite Greg.

"Spike I'm not mad, nor am I surprised. But we both know that Holleran…"

"I didn't want to have the argument with my parents about my job and if I stay home I'll be subjected to a whole day of them badgering me about finding another line of work and all that will do is raise tempers."

"Hard on the mental sanity," Greg sighs as he leans back in his chair and looks at Spike with concern. "Spike I just don't…"

"I can't just walk around the mall and…well I don't want to go to the library. Seriously boss I don't care if I have to hand count and separate all the colored paperclips…" Spike pauses with a chuckle. "Please don't make me go back home."

"First off I'm not gonna make you," Greg tries to assure him. "You look tired…how many hours sleep did you get last night?"

"A few more than the night before," both Greg and Spike state at once, trading smiles and small chuckles. "Don't tell me what I have trained you all to say."

"It was better. Ed and Izzy dropped by last night and that kinda took some of the tension off."

"He brought Izzy? Smart man that Ed Lane," Greg smirks and shakes his head.

"My parents fell for it right away. That's why he's team leader right?" Spike retorts in a friendly tone.

"Using tactics like that to diffuse a tension situation would be one reason," Greg agrees. "But am glad it took some of the pressure off you at least for a little while."

"I know they blame the job but um…but I…will I ever get his voice outta my head?"

"What do you hear mostly?"

"Things about how I'm gonna die," Spike answers in a near whisper. "I hear his voice…and then see an image."

"Hard to get some sleep or think on peace thoughts after that," Greg comments.

"I know he's dead…I know it but…but at the same time it's hard to believe it's real."

"I know, it's hard for me sometimes as well. I have to come to terms with other things. What you need to do is find one special moment in your life that you can focus on, something that Monty's words can't twist and that is strong enough for you to hold onto and push those thoughts from him aside."

"I do try that," Spike huffs in resignation. "But I guess not well enough."

"It won't go away overnight Spike, it can't. You were subjected to a terrible ordeal, that takes time for even the strongest among us to get past," Greg explains. "But it sounds like you are already on the way to mending and that is good."

"So there is hope for me?" Spike asks with a small smile.

"There is hope," Greg replies in truth. "Now…about today…"

"Boss…" Spike frowns, his anxiety quickly shifting.

"I couldn't just stay home either," Greg sighs as he looks at Spike with a frown.

"Marina busy?" Spike teases.

"Yes," he answers with a nod. "So I guess we are both breaking the rules."

"I won't tell if you won't," Spike mentions with a wide grin. "Please?"

"Hard to say no to that. Okay but on one condition…if those paper clips start to feel heavy you call it a day okay?"

"Copy that," Spike replies with a serious expression. "What are you going to do?"

"Well as much as I'd love to sit and count the post-it's, I have files that need to be taken care of. I'll be okay."

"Boss…"

"Spike, Ed told me that you are still worried about the shot. You need to put that out of your mind. I'm fine as you can see."

"Okay," Spike nods. "So what should I do really?"

"You can either ask Winnie if she has something you can do or you can tidy the weapons locker…just keep your ID on you at all times, but don't gear up. And if you see Holleran…"

"Just say I'm in to get something from my locker and head for the coffee room?"

"Right," Greg huffs as he just shakes his head.

He watches Spike get up and leave, casually heading for the locker room to stow his coat before he would get started doing – whatever. He couldn't say no to him, it was the soft pleading in his warm brown eyes that made it impossible for Greg to do anything but comply. But much like himself, he knows that unlike the rest of his team who had actual people to occupy their time with, silence and electronics could only get himself and Spike so far, after that you had to keep busy or go stir-crazy.

"Hey Spike," Greg calls just as Spike grabs a file to do some copying for Winnie. "We'll break for lunch at noon and go to Timmie's."

"Sounds like a plan," Spike grins before he disappears around the corner and out of view. Spike would be okay, Greg would make sure of that, no matter what. He would see that his beloved friend was back to his old self sooner than maybe personally expected.

"Okay…lets get this done," Greg mutters to himself as he turns back to his file and gets started, a once dreaded boring day was now looking a bit brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so hope you liked the surprise and the surprise visitor(s). I wasn't sure which route to go and did waffle a bit over this but thanks to Mary C for the discussion and this came to life. Up next will be a happy ending so please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Alice and I don't break for the holidays (except boxing day when we will be out shopping lol) but I am hoping to update in the next week that is if anyone will read. So please in your review let me know if you'll read another update in the coming week. THanks!


	20. New Beginnings

**Title: Hatred is the Strongest Poison  
><strong>**Chapter 20 – New Beginnings**

**A/N: Wow to be honest when I first started this story I didn't expect it would be this liked or get this far. But a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone of you that took the time to read and especially review each chapter! Sooo appreciated! And it's what kept me going. So I hope you enjoy the ending and thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>"So I think Winnie got used to you there as her secretary," Greg smiles as he and Spike sit in a small booth at a nearby Tim Horton's eating their lunch.<p>

"Think I can add office administrator to my resume?" Spike retorts with a playful smirk.

"Just don't think of trading in the cool pants for a pair of dockers," Greg teases.

"Trust me I'd go postal in a day," Spike nods in assurance. "But at least it kept my mind busy."

"Spike that will take a bit of time, you can't rush that away."

"Ever?"

"You can make it so that you can endure it easier but being human it will take some time."

"Days?"

"Days…weeks…"

"Years?" Spike asks softly.

"It won't be that way for you."

"And you?"

"I've carried Monty for ten years Spike," Greg confesses with a small frown as he looks back down into the swirling darkness of his coffee. "Part of me holds onto him as a reminder of what not to do and to keep trying harder."

"But he lied to you all those years."

"And I think my anger at him will help it subside sooner than last time. I held onto it because of guilt up until…until he died."

"And the part about you not being able to help him?"

"He was right and I hafta live with that…come to terms with it," Greg offers with a shrug. "I have to or I know it'll eat away at me until I allow my resentment to push everyone I care about and everything I love in life away; just like he did."

"How's Marina with all this?"

"I think it's helped her to work past her own troubles because she's too busy helping me get past this," Greg explains with a warm smile. "She's great."

"I'm happy for you."

"Spike you're gonna be just fine. You'll get past this and be able to concentrate on…"

"Life?"

"On life," Greg agrees with a nod. "You ready to go back and get that filing done?"

"Filing," Spike huffs as they stand up. "If I never see another paperclip it'll be too soon," he states, drawing a small laugh from Greg as they leave the restaurant.

As soon as they enter the SRU building again, Spike heads for the locker room to put a few things away, his mind actually feeling more and more settled. But it's not work he knows he has a problem with, it's when he's at home with nothing but his parents verbal angst to distract him that the nightmares are the worst. But Greg's little pep talk had helped to comfort his mind so that when he was going home, Spike's anxiety wasn't as high as it had been the past few nights.

"Hey ma," Spike greets his mother with a warm smile. Much to his delight, she comes up to him gives him a hug and then gestures for him to sit down at the table. After asking his father a few times, Spike's mother doesn't ask again but about five later his father come and sits quietly at the other end of the table and the three of them eat dinner and then each retire to their own respective places.

_'You'll never be free of me,' Monty's voice laughs in Spike's head as Spike tries to get some sleep._

"Ahhh," Spike groans as he flips on the small bedside lamp and looks at a picture of the team that was taken at the last annual picnic and feels his lips curl upward into a smile and Monty's voice instantly fade. So not caring that it might seem a bit childish, Spike holds the small frame in his hands until he falls asleep, the light still on. The object in his hands was a reminder of happier time and the loving team that was almost closer than family to him that kept Monty's voice at bay.

"And how did he do today?" Marina asks Greg later that night.

"He did okay. I understand him not wanting to stay home though, I gotta tell ya…today was hard."

"Hard to concentrate?"

"I was bored," Greg confesses and Marina offers a small laugh. "It's true."

"Even superman took a day off," Marina smiles as she gives Greg's hand a small squeeze as they linger on the couch together. "I'm sure he was just happy to be there and doing something. You know I could use a hand to get some filing done."

"He's already threatened to update his resume," Greg smirks. "Thankfully that'll only last a day. Trust me he'll be itching to get into the field tomorrow."

"How many days off do you have to take?"

"I think the more time we are away the worse it becomes."

"But you'll rest more, how can that hurt?" Marina wonders.

"It makes you sit back and dwell on all the things that have brought you up to that point and that is usually the bad stuff. And the more you dwell on that…"

"The longer it takes you to return?" Marina concludes.

"Coming back too soon….or taking too long to return…neither way is beneficial," Greg answers with a small sigh. "I always tell my team to go with how they feel and they know they have to give me one hundred percent in the field. But if I feel they are pushing themselves then I'll call them on it. But with Spike…Marina I can't just force him to stay home. Today…yeah it was menial work but he was happy and I…I can't take that from him. I wish he had a happy family to go home to but until then the team is all he has and I can't deny him being around them."

"Well I know you'll keep an eye on him…so I guess that means I get to keep an eye on you."

Greg looks over and kisses her on the cheek and smiles. "I do like the sound of that."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Spike awakens a bit more refreshed than the day before, and greets the team who all look at him in surprise.

"Spike you okay?" Ed asks in immediate concern.

"I'm okay and ready to get going?"

"In the field? What did the boss say?"

"He said it's up to him," Greg's voice is heard as he nears the gathering team that breaks apart from giving Spike some welcoming hugs. "So much for taking time off," Greg looks at Ed for an explanation.

"You're not," Ed playfully retorts.

"Eddie?"

"Hey what can I say? You taught us well," Ed retorts with a small smile before his face turns serious. "What about going into the field today?"

"Spike and I will stay in the truck unless absolutely necessary," Greg looks at Spike and nods.

"So nothing's changed then?" Sam lightly jokes, drawing smiles from Jules and Raf as well.

"Well Spike's just a little more wiser now," Greg pats him on the back. "Right buddy?"

"Right boss," Spike nods in agreement as well. They all turn and head into the meeting room, Ed touching Greg on the shoulder and gesturing for him to stay back.

"You sure he's okay?" Ed asks in concern.

"He'll be fine. He's not physically up to par yet but I can't force him to stay home or stay behind and file. I spoke with Holleran this morning and told him that Spike will work with me in the truck and if the situation gets really tense we'll call in team three. We'll make this work."

"Okay fine. And how are you?"

"Day at a time right?" Greg replies with a small frown. "I still think I coulda helped him Eddie but that's my cross to bear."

"But you know you don't have to bear it alone right?"

"I know and you know what the best part is?" Greg pats Ed on the back as he turns to see the rest of the team waiting for them. "You won't let me."

"Never," Ed holds out his hand to which Greg takes it and two fists are connected.

"Let's go keep the peace."

"Copy that."

XXXXXXXX

The day was fairly routine but by the end of it, Spike was more exhausted than he had expected. Despite the fact that he was mostly in the truck with Greg, there was a small stint where he was needed in the field and even just the small bouts of physical activity had made his chest start to heave and head pound. But he pushed through that, telling himself that if he showed weakness he'd be sent home and that would just cause another argument with his parents – something he wanted to avoid at any cost.

"How was today?" Greg asks in concern as he and Spike head for the exit doors about to call it a day.

"I'm tired and sorer than I thought I would be."

"Chest?"

"Yeah. Kinda got a dull thud going on inside you know?"

"Okay so I want you to just go home and rest up. One more day before the weekend and Spike I want you to promise me…"

"Trust me boss I actually wanna rest this weekend," Spike replies in truth.

"But don't be alone."

"You got plans boss?"

"Actually I do, starting with a play tomorrow night."

"A play? You?"

"Yeah just don't tell anyone," Greg smirks as he looks at Spike. "You know you can call whenever you need to right? No matter the time or where I am?"

"I'll be okay," Spike tries to tell him.

"But it's okay to not be okay. I know we have to come across as always in charge and not showing any signs of weakness, but I know what kind of man Monty was; Spike he was one of the worst. You don't just forget all that overnight. So you call me when you need me. I know a bit of what you are going through; not all of it, but I did know him."

"Okay," Spike agrees with a small smile. "See you tomorrow."

Spike watches Greg leave and then turns and heads for his own car; stopping a few feet just as he hears his name called out.

"Hey Spike wait up a sec," Sam calls after him.

"I'm okay to drive really."

"No just talked to Raf and he's playing at the club again this weekend and we're going he told me to tell you. Might be kinda fun to get the team together and just have an easy night out."

"Sam about Natalie…"

"Hey that's between you two…"

"We're just friends," Spike tries to assure him. "We talked and…yeah just friends."

"You can still bring a _friend_ if you want; none of us will be mad."

"Okay sounds good. What time?"

Spike gets a few more details before he says goodnight to Sam and then gets into his car and heads for home. Tonight it was his turn to go into zombie-like mode as soon as he got home, not wanting to talk much, just eat his dinner have a shower and get to bed. Much as he had suspected, as soon as he hit the pillow and his eyes closed, he was fast asleep.

The nightmares weren't as harsh as the night before and the time between being woken up by them had lessened, giving him a few more solid hours in-between wake-ups. But when he wakes up in the morning, his face displays a frown as his body reminds him what happened when he over did it the day before.

But not about to be dissuaded by his own physical fatigue, Spike forces himself to get up, reminding himself that he'd be able to sleep in on the weekend as they weren't on call or working a shift. On the way to the SRU, he calls Natalie and mentions the club and going to see Raf play – but just as _friends. _She had taken the news better than expected and that also put his mind at ease.

"Hey Spike," Ed greets him with a warm smile as he enters the locker room.

"Morning."

"How you feelin' today?"

"Rarin' to go," Spike replies with a broad smile.

He slowly changes and then heads into the small workout area, opting for the bike and telling himself he'd try the weights next week. He looks at Greg as he enters and offers a small nod and smile as a non-verbal good morning. He was happy that Greg had found someone that made him happy and to make a new start in life with, it was something he wants for himself. He then looks at Ed, Raf, Sam, Jules – his family. They were the ones that on a daily basis gave him strength, confidence and courage to keep going despite the negative comments from his fleshly family.

It would still take a few more days before he'd be back to being close to one hundred percent physically fit but a restful weekend ahead promised that healing time to quicken. The nightmares from Monty Glennon would still take some time to fade completely and Spike wonders what other triggers he might face in the field and away from work that would bring them back; the anniversary a year from now was something he was already dreading.

But Monty was gone and he had survived; that was already half the battle won. He would now have a bit more insight into the mental suffering of anyone kidnapped and held hostage by someone with a mental illness and would forever share a bond with his friend and supervisor. This too had drawn him and Greg closer, a man he views as his father; someone he looks up to and turns to in his time of need.

Both Monty and Greg had told him that Hatred is the strongest poison of which there is no antidote, but this trying ordeal had proved to both him and Greg that love was stronger; that was the antidote; it helped pull them back from the brink, keep them free of the darkness and ensured in the end they would succeed.

"Alright Spike, time to go," Ed calls out as Greg summons them all into the team one meeting room to get their day officially started. It was a new beginning indeed but one to be embraced with open arms.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So we have reached the ending to this story and I do hope you like how it was all resolved. We all know that mental trauma can take longer for some to overcome so wanted to show Spike would win the battle in the long run but is human also. So please do leave me one final review before you to (lets me know my hard work to write for you all was appreciated) and hope you want more stories in the future. Thanks again!

**PS: Watch for a new FP adventure coming next week! **


End file.
